Towards Tomorrow
by headlessNmindless
Summary: AU: He was about to blast her into oblivion when suddenly she surprised him. That woman was extraordinary stupid, he thought. Or maybe extraordinary brave. A story of self-discovery and an almost unnoticed love. - You can find a short summary inside.
1. The Promised Land

_Author's Note: This is my first FanFic but I put all my love in it! Please be gentle, english is not my native language! Tell me what you think, I am open for any form of criticism! And just if you are wondering; In my story Raditz and Turles are brothers and Vegeta is tall! Have fun! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ._

_Summary: A few Saiyan warriors have been sent to earth to purge the planet. After an accident, the space ship crashes and the Saiyan prince gets lost on this unfamiliar planet. Severely injured he finds himself near a city called 'Satan City' and surprisingly he is awaited. The young scientist Bulma Briefs puts herself in great danger when she decides to try to help him. She gives him a home and teaches him about the human culture. But little does she know that the prince has a dark secret and that he is torn in a battle between pride and pleasure. Was the path each of them chose the right one or their route to death? _

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 1- The Promised Planet_

_Character is like a tree and reputation like its shadow.  
The shadow is what we think of it;  
The tree is the real thing._

- Abraham Lincoln

* * *

It was dawn and the dim light of the morning sun tinted the world in a soft reddish tone. Everything seemed peaceful. Best conditions to capture a new planet.

Today was the day the Saiyans have awaited since they first encountered the new planet that was about to be claimed as their own. A few of the strongest warriors have been chosen to spy on the inhabitants on that mentioned planet, to learn their weaknesses and to gather information how to best eliminate them without other planets to notice. It was the Saiyan's delicacy to purge planets quietly, so other planets wouldn't be warned. Sometimes it took years until other cultures percieved the information that a planet has been purged.

The Saiyans were a proud nation, strong and consisting of disciplined warriors, ready to give their lives for their king and his family straightaway. But in the last few decades, the Saiyans had to suffer a lot. A creature, much more powerful and strong than anyone of them could have ever imagined, appeared and forced the king to his knees. Since then, the Saiyan pride shrinked a little every day and only a few of them managed to remain strong and independent.  
But on some days, for example when a spaceship was launching to take over a new planet, the usually emotionless facial features of the Saiyan men and women beamed with glory and happiness.

In front of their shiny new space ship, which peak reached high into the sky, stood four young men ready to enter the new world, hailed by a great crowd of hundreds of people gathering around them. There was Nappa, a tall, boofy first class warrior in his white and golden armor, who disclaimed to wear something underneath but dark blue undergarments. On his left stood a similar dressed, very muscular but less boofy man with spiky black hair that stood up in every direction. His name was Turles and he was a serious, quiet but capricious warrior. He wasn't the nicest companion, but he was reliable and strong. His brother, Raditz, was very alike, except that he was very arrogant and kinky in attendance of women. Also did he lose his temper quite fast. The last one was of royal origin. His features were less harsh and there was a certain warmth in his eyes. He was the prince of Vegeta-Sei, home of the Saiyans. His name was Tarble and he had the reputation of being a weakling because of his lack of height and muscles. That was the reason he was attending this journey. His father, king Vegeta, couldn't bear his son considered a weakling and decided to send him away along with his brother.

Approaching through the crowd that parted in front of him and regathered when he passed by, was the king's heir, an arrogant and self-confident young man. In contrary of his younger brother, the first born prince was considered the strongest warrior of Vegeta-Sei. He was called after his father who was called after his father and so on as a long tradition.

Women sighed in delight, when prince Vegeta passed by, stunned by his appearence. His black hair was standing up like a flame around his face, against gravity, matching his dark onyx eyes. The blue spandex flattered his body and the white and golden armor made him look like an devine creature of the heavens. But it wasn't only the muscles and the face, it was his strong and proud attitude that attracted the women's interests. But he wouldn't even waste a second to only administer their admiration.

„Vegeta, you're late", said his younger brother, pointing to the clock on the palace tower.

„Hn" was everything he responded, while entering the spaceship.

The crowd cheered one last time, not wishing them luck of course, they wouldn't need it, but wishing them a lot of fun during the killing process.

Raditz, Turles, Nappa and Tarble waved at them in delight. They loved the attention they recieved.

„Let's get going then", said Raditz after a few moments and turned to follow his prince into the ship. The others followed close after him. The engines started and smoke appeared, forcing the people to stand back a little more. The space ship's tires vanished inside of it, causing it to take off, shooting upright into space.

Inside, the five warriors gathered at the living tract of the ship, not in the mood to train yet.

„How long will it take us to arrive on that planet?", Tarble asked in his quiet voice. He sat down in the room that was designed to be the kitchen, appearing stressed out and nervous.

Nappa throw himself on a near by chair, leaning casually against the wall, his feet on the white kitchen table.

„I'd say three days if there won't be any incidents", he answered.

Tarble nodded absently, deep in thought. He didn't like the fact, that they were approaching a planet, killing all its inhabitants. He thought of them as good and decent people, for he had never heard any different of their race. But what could he do? He had to participate, otherwise he would be banned from Vegeta-Sei, being a shame and a sad excuse for a prince, he was sure about it. He knew that he would never be like Vegeta, but he hoped that with this mission his reputation would get better and that he would make his father proud of him. He had no other choice, otherwise he would never be fully accepted and probably never find a nice mate. What woman would want a man like him? He hasn't got the looks, neither the strength or attitude. He knew that Vegeta hasn't got a problem like this. Every Woman on Vegeta-Sei would gladly accept his proposal. But to be fully honest, he had different problems.

„What is the planet called again, Vegeta?", he asked his firm brother, who was standing on the large panorama window looking at the wide space in front of them. He turned at his brother's question. Tugging on his white gloves he was about to leave the room to continue training, hesitating in the dooway.

„Earth", he said in a cold voice.


	2. Bulma Briefs

Disclaimer: _I do not own any characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama_.

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

Chapter 2 – Bulma Briefs

_Who can deny that things to come are not yet_  
_yet already there is in mind an expectation of things to come._

_-Augustine_

* * *

_Three days later, on planet earth..._

When Doctor Briefs arrived, his daughter was nowhere to be found.

He had been gone for two weeks and had missed her badly, but it seemed that she didn't feel the same way. His blond and beautiful wife greeted him ebulliently when he came through the front door. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked around, searching for his daughter to embrace him as well, but got disappointed when he noticed her absence.

„Where is Bulma, sweetheart?", he asked his wife.

„I don't know. She left early this morning, I havn't even seen her, yet. Maybe she's in her lab?"

„I'll go check that", Doctor Briefs responded.

He went downstairs just to find an empty laboratory. Her Computer was turned on, so he took a look on what subject she has been working recently. What he understood was, that an unknown spaceship was getting pretty close to earth. Bulma had tried to contact them. ''_Bulma Briefs from Earth: You are getting to close to earth's orbit, you are to fast, your ship will crash! Please answer''. _And a second message:_ ''Bulma Briefs from Earth (again): STOP YOUR SHIP! You are going to crash!'' _A third message has been sent shortly before the doctor's arrival. ''_Bulma FUCKING Briefs: STOP your FUCKING ship! Seriously, are you STUPID?''_

Doctor Briefs smiled over her vulgar language that was typical for his daughter, she always has had a short temper. He wondered what has happened with the space ship, or what would happen. Maybe Bulma had left to manage the situation, he thought. That girl is really one of a kind...

* * *

Meanwhile the young scientist Bulma Briefs got herself and everyone around her in great danger. She was driving way to fast on the streets of Satan City, determined to arrive just in time when one half of the spaceship would hit the ground. The blue haired beauty drove carelessly through red traffic lights and didn't bother the speed limits, just thinking of what will await her, when she got where she calculated the wreck would crash. She always loved a good adventure, curiousity was one of her greatest weaknesses but also the reason why she was one of the most intelligent and also successful people in the world.

Her red racing car gave everything it could, but Bulma was still not satisfied._ I have to work on that,_ she thought to herself.

While leaving the city borders she thanked Kami, that at least one half of the ship would land nearby. The other half was lost somewhere on the other side of the world. She knew, that it was naive to think that someone could survive such a terrible accident, but a small voice within her head whispered, that the people coming with that ship couldn't be human, so maybe they were built differently, maybe they were stronger... She shook her head, she shoudn't be too confident about that, could be they were even weaker than the human race.

Bulma started to shiver, it has gotten quite cold lately and she was only wearing a dress with short sleeves and without tights. But maybe it was just the thrill of the adventure.

* * *

Who was that annoying Bulma Briefs who wouldn't stop contacting their space ship? What could he or she know? Vegeta didn't bother responding, he knew that their ship would make it, for he trusted the Saiyan scientists who constructed it in the past few months.

It wouldn't take long and they would land on earth and the information gathering could start. That was the boring part, he hated the observing. But as much as he hated the observing, he loved the fighting. But mostly there wasn't even a real fight, it was just him killing everybody.

Since he was a child and sold by his father to the galactic overlord Friezer, he was trained and drilled to eliminate planets or, if the planet had something valuable on it, just purge it from its inhabitants.

He didn't really had a choice, it was do or die, so he trained to be the best of them all. Vegeta never wasted one second to think of if what they were doing was right, for he had no other choice. Why would he worry for things he couldn't change? Sure, he hated Friezer, for being stronger than him, for the things he did to him and his family and for how he treated his people, but somehow he also looked up to his power. But he would never ever confess that to anyone, so deep was his hatred.

So he did was he was told and no Bulma Briefs would prevent him from doing it.

„The ship will enter earth's orbid in 10 seconds", a computer voice told him. „Please sit down and fasten your seat belts." Vegeta did what the voice told him, not caring if the others did the same. He wasn't their nanny and if they wanted to continue training, they should. At least his brother could use a bit of more training. „3...2...1...Entering orbit."

The ship started to shake and Vegeta had to intensify his grip on the chair. The shaking was far worse than the other times he had entered an orbit.

„Warning! The computer has lost control", the voice informed him.

„WHAT? Are you kidding me?", Vegeta burst out in anger. The ship knocked over and over and he even got dizzy being slammed into his seat again and again.

„Warning, the ship is going to crash", the voice continued to say.

_Damn you, Bulma Briefs_, Vegeta thought. He heard several things break and crack but he couldn't hold his eyes open to see what it was. A few moments later, he felt an intense airflow trying to drag him out of his seat just after an ear damaging breaking noise. Everything was happening so fast. In a far distance he heard someone screaming his name, recognising his brother's frightend voice. But all of a sudden everything was gone, could it be that he was really knocked out? The great Saiyan prince?

* * *

Bulma slowed down when she detected something small getting bigger and bigger high up in the sky. _That it must be, _she thought excitedly. She parked her car right on the street for there was no one going to drive by anyways. Bulma decided to run the rest of the way over a huge field to the forest. It was a distance of like 800 meters until the point she had calculated the wreck to land.

She got rid of her heels and sprinted through the wet grass that felt really good beneath her bare feet. Bulma ran as fast as she could but already knew that she wouldn't make it in time, because the part of the ship was already really close to the ground, she could make out the smoke and also flames that surrounded the silver metal. A few parts already hit the ground, causing a lot of noise. Gladly, there weren't any houses near by. Bulma's breathing got really heavy and her lungs burned, she was not used to sprint that long. When she was like 100 meters away, the ship crashed down, causing a small explosion. The ground shook beneath her feet and she fell down on her knees. The skin got damaged and started to bleed. Quickly she got up again and continued to run, now absolutely sure, that she wouldn't find any living being inside. But still she was determined to try it, not having something to lose.

Finally, she reached the ship, or to be exact, what was left of it. Parts of it were scattered all other the place, some even burning. Bulma tried to cover her nose and mouth, but the smoke entered her lungs anyway, causing her to cough badly. Courageously, she stepped into the pile of metal, not sure of what she would find.

„Hello? Is someone still alive?", she screamed out of the top of her lungs.

Wandering through the metal remains, she searched in every corner but couldn't find anything. Her coughing got worse and her neck started to hurt badly but that didn't cause her to quit.

„Hello? Anybody here?", she screamed again, almost completely hopeless.

_There! In the corner! Is that...? _She stepped over a small fire and climbed her way through the ruins of the spaceship. _Please, don't be dead, don't be dead, _she prayed silently.

She kneeled beside the body and turned it around to find that it was a badly injured man. His face was covered in blood, as well as his clothes. Bulma could make out many bruises and and wounds that looked life-threatening.

„Fuck", she swore desperately. She searched for a pulse but couldn't find any. _Wait! I think I felt something! _She cheered happily, when she felt his weak heartbeat underneath her hands.  
Throwing one of his arms around her neck, she tried to drag him outside of the wreck. She was already exhausted and the smoke was making her feel dizzy and weak, but she would not give up._ Damn, he is so freaking heavy_, she thought to herself. It was really hard, but she made her way outside and even managed to escape from the smoke. When she thought it would be save to rest, she carefully placed the body on the ground. Bulma let herself fall to the ground as well, not a spark of power left inside of her. After her breathing got steady again and she could feel her heartbeat to slow down, she took a good look on the man beside her. His hair was long and standing up like a flame around his face, quite unusual, she thought. His facial features were hard and sharp. He had a straight nose and full lips. He was handsome. His body was very muscular, his blue spandex suit all ripped apart, revealing quite a lot of tanned skin. He was wearing some sort of an armor, but it was broken. And he had a tail._ A TAIL? _Bulma noticed just now, that the brown fury thing around his waist wasn't a belt, no, it really was a tail. _So, he is not human, after all_, she concluded.

She would have to call an ambulance, she remembered. His chest rising and sinking, showing her that he was still alive. Licking her lips nervously, Bulma took a last look on her new trove, before she would run back to her car to get her mobile phone. That was when she noticed that she was observed by dark onyx eyes. And they did not look very friendly.

* * *

_Authors Note_:_ Hello everybody! I would be very happy if you would tell me how you like my story so far! I'm open for any criticism! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! :)_


	3. Sleeping beauty

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama._

_Note: The characters might be a bit OOC, but really just a bit! So, enough of me and I wish you the geatest fun while reading the third chapter! :)_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 3 – Sleeping Beauty_

_Death always smiles at us.  
The only option we have is to smile back._

_-Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

Bulma froze in her movement when her eyes met his. Cerulean meeting onyx. It took her breath away. His eyes were furious, full of hatred and anger and he locked them on her face, not saying a word. They were dark as the night but also incredibly beautiful. Never in her life she had seen such eyes. She could only imagine what caused this darkness, not sure if she really wanted to know.

For a moment the normally chatty Bulma was speechless, but quickly came back to sanity.

''My name is Bulma. I'm calling an ambulance for you'', she informed him in a calm voice.

He swallowed slowly and tried to sit up, never looking away from her. Soon he felt that he was not able to sit and fell back on the ground, growling over his condition.

''No, no! Lay down! I bet you have internal bleeding! I'll call a doctor, just wait!'', Bulma said trying to calm him down. But it had a contrary effect, he even looked angrier than before, trying again to sit up, this time successful.

''Shut up, woman! I do not need any help! I'll blast you into thousand pieces if you won't leave me alone!'', he grunted, his voice cracky.

Bulma frowned in disbelief. ''Euh... Sure. So you don't want me to call an ambulance?''

The man tried to get up but failed miserably only causing that his wounds started to bleed again.

''What are you talking about, woman? I do not want you to do anything but leave or you will regret it!'' he threatened her again. With the state he was in, the threat didn't really had the intended effect on Bulma who chuckled quietly. She stood up offering him a helping hand that he refused or ignored, she wasn't quite sure.

''How dare you to laugh at me, you little nothing!'', he growled slowly regaining the full power of his voice. The man raised his right hand pointing his palm in her direction. At first Bulma thought she was still dizzy and now halucinating but after she blinked a few times she was sure that she was completely sane. In the man's hand slowly appeared a little ball of light growing bigger and causing her to shiver.

_This is bad, this is really really bad, _she thought. Her senses alarmed her and her insticts told her to run away as fast as she could. _This is how I die._

* * *

It took him longer than ever to form the little energy ball. Normally it took him less than a second and he could eliminate a whole city with it. So this was the annoying Bulma Briefs who had warned him. He had to admit that he had imagined her differently. Less beautiful. Her bright blue hair had the same color as her eyes, like an ocean or a summer sky. He lacked a fitting comparison. He pointed his attack exactly at her heart, at least she was smart enough not to run, for it wouldn't make any difference. Her face was petrified in terror and he wondered if she knew what was coming.

Right before he was about to kill her, she surprised him with her actions. She simply sat down next to him, causing him to hesitate. The woman looked him deep in the eyes when she raised her own arm and placed her small hands on his wrist. She lowered his arm slowly until it rested beside him. Vegeta was stunned at her courage, totally forgetting about his energy blast. When the ball had completely vanished, she took his gloved hand in her's.

''Please. I haven't done anything to you. I just want to help. Let me help you'', she begged. And she smiled. _She smiled_. Vegeta didn't know how to react, he felt how the energy ball had used up the last bits of strength inside his body. Maybe he spared her because of her extraordinary stupid behavior, maybe because he was absolutely exhausted, but all he knew was that he would lose his conciousness at any moment and the woman seemed to be trustworthy.

''Fi-fine'', he stottered, finally breaking down.

* * *

Bulma exhaled and felt like she hadn't breathed in ages. What she had done was reckless, completely insane but it saved her god damned life. Her muscles relaxed when the big bad man passed out, feeling relieved that he finally closed his eyes, releasing her from his gaze.

That was a very risky action, but she has been lucky. Now she had to act fast before he got back to conciousness and possibly changed his opinion on sparing her life. She let go of his big hand, placing it gently on his chest.

_It is necessary to get him to the car,_ she thought, _that will be a difficult thing to do_. She tried again her earlier technic pulling his arm around her slim shoulders but after a few meters she fell to the ground, powerless. He was way to heavy for her to carry. So she changed plans and lay him down again, returning alone to her car. She didn't see another option, started the car and pulled over, driving over the field to where she had left the man. Then she placed the big body on her rear back seat, making sure to secure him properly.

Eventually, she drove back the same way she had come from. From time to time she looked in the driving mirror to check if he was still breathing or if he had awakened. For sure she had to clean the seats where he lay, she wouldn't like blood stains all other the soft material.

What would her parents say, when she brought back an almost dead alien with a tail like a monkey. Her mom would find him cute, she thought, and her dad... _Wait_! Her dad! Oh no, she had all but forgotten that he would return today. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too mad about her absence. Then again, it would please him that she had found an alien man he could study. She chuckled about the fact that she had a really handsome, half naked man with a monkey tail on her back seats. This would make a great story to tell her children one day, or for now, to tell her best friend ChiChi later on the phone. Maybe she should bring him to a hospital, she considered. But what would they do if they noticed his tail, and they clearly would notice it, would they experiment with him? Bulma didn't want that. No, it was best to bring him to her father. He could help him. At least she hoped that he could.

Pulling into her gateway she faced the big building with the words ''Capsule Corp.'' written on it. Someday she would take over her father's company and then she would be the most powerful woman in Satan City. Maybe in the whole world, she dared thinking.

As soon as she entered the garage the door opened and her parents made their way to her car. Quickly she thought of the best way to explain the situation. But it was already too late.  
''Bulma, darling! Where have you- _OH MY_! What is _THAT_?'', her mother shrieked.

Bulma herself picked nervously on her dress while turning to her father.

''Dad, I'm really sorry I wasn't there when you arrived. But you can see that I had a good explanation, huh?'', she asked him shyly.

Her father looked shocked on the sight of the bleeding man in his daughter's car. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and to give her a response.''Yeah, sure sweety. I can see. But... What does it mean? Who is he?'' His eyes switched from the man to his daughter and back to the man.

''I'll explain later. Please, at first help him! He's almost dead. Can you help him?'' Bulma looked desperate. That didn't fit to his daughter. She was always so brave and strong and now she looked rather tired and at the end of her strength.

Doctor Briefs hesitated a moment but than acted swiftly. They brought him to the laboratory where he cut off the rest of his clothes. Bulma turned away, too ashamed to take a look. Her mother didn't care and giggled in excitement at the sight of his naked body. Bulma couldn't understand what she would find attractive or worth giggeling on a deeply injured half dead monkey man. Sometimes her mother was a mystery to her.

Doctor Briefs started the analysis after covering him up. Bulma looked him over the shoulder, curious what the computer would say.

After a few minutes the results were ready. During the wait, she told her dad everything that had happened. She had finished with telling her story when the computer printed the diagnosis. Doctor Briefs looked through the list, an unreadible expression on his face.

''So? What's wrong with him?'', Bulma asked stressed out.

''Seems like he is in a coma. But the strange thing is, that he is healing up all by himself, as if he already had medicine inside of him. Guess, we just have to wait for him to wake up again'', Doctor Briefs explained.

''If that is so, I'll bake an extra big cake for him that he can eat when he awakes'', Mrs. Biefs stated, leaving the lab with a big smile on her face.

''So, we can't do anything?'', Bulma asked disbelieving.

''Nope. I'll check on him again tomorow, for now I am going to rest, the journey was quite exhausting. You should do the same, honey'', Doctor Briefs told her. He gave his daughter a kiss on the hair before leaving after his wife.

Bulma remained alone in the lab with the sleeping man. She took a chair and put it beside his bed. Sitting down felt great, she was really tired herself. But she couldn't just leave him here alone, he was way to interesting. Where would he might come from? What is his species called? Or what is his name? Even asleep he looked serious and bad-tempered. Could he never just rest? Bulma felt sorry for him, not even knowing what for.

_I should really go to sleep_, she thought. But she didn't want to leave him just there. Without further ado she took another foldaway bed and put it a few feet apart next to his bed. So when he would wake up, he wasn't alone and wouldn't panic, maybe even destroying the house in the act.

One last time she took a good look on his face. He was really beautiful. At least that was what she thought. Wondering what she was doing, he kissed him on the forehead, just like her father kissed her on the head a few moments ago. That was Bulma, always overprotective and affectionate.

But she couldn't help but worry for the beautiful man, that had almost killed her this afternoon.

* * *

_Author's Note: Cheesy, I know... But sooooo romantic, don't you think? I have so much fun writing this story! :D I'd be so happy if you'd tell me how you liked it yourself! Another chapter comes tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! -Have a nice day, Jefferson :)_


	4. Decisions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its Characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 4 - Decisions_

_If people are all nice and happy  
you look out for the darkness in them.  
But if there's someone being dark all the time  
you put a light just in the middle of them.  
That's humanity._

_-Tom Hardy_

* * *

He had a bad headache when he opened his eyes. They burned as the light touched them and he blinked a few times until he got acclimatized to it. Vegeta got up, noticing that he was almost naked, the only thing he was wearing were short pants. Looking around to scan his environment, he discovered that he was not alone. On another bed was the blue-haired woman sleeping like an angel. She must have spent the night by his side.

Getting on his feet, Vegeta felt that his torso was still causing him a lot of pain. How long would it take him to get back in shape?

Meanwhile, he noticed that he wasn't in a hospital but rather in a laboratory. Everywhere around he saw sharp objects, like knifes and injections and a lot of stuff he didn't even know. They were about to experiment on him, he was sure. Better he left now before the woman woke up to start her torturing. Vegeta knew that in his condition he wasn't the most powerful warrior anymore and would might lose a fight with needles involved. Terrified at the thought of being tortured, he made out a door on the opposite wall of the room. Trying to open the door, he realised that it was locked. They had caged him like a guinea pig. He got very angry, trying to find some sort of another exit, like a window or something similar but failed miserably. He was stuck.

There was only one option left.

''WOMAN!'', he bellowed.

* * *

Bulma woke up, hearing someone scream. It struck her like a lightning that the alien man was still in the same room with her and he might have awoken. With the speed of light, she sat up searching through the room for the cause of the screaming and found him standing in front of the door. His facial features were torn and serious as always, but now he seemed even more upset. She rubbed her tired eyes while standing up.

''What's wrong?'', she asked in a cracked voice.

''Are you kidding me, woman? What is wrong? You caged me in this god damned laboratory to torture me! _That_ is wrong! But before you can harm me, I'll kill you!'' He ran over to her, picking her up on her hair. She cried in pain, she didn't expect that. How _could_ she have expected that?

''W-wait! What are you ta-talking about? You're not caged!'', she screamed. Helplessly, she tried to escape from his grip but he was too strong. Bulma felt humiliated and she hated that. Normally, she was the strong one, the one humiliating.

''Do not mock me, little nothing! I tried to open the door and it was locked!'' He shook her head, causing her more pain. Again she tried to loosen his grip.

''There is a button! You have to push a button to open it! Try it if you don't believe me!'', she informed him in a pissed voice.

He let go of her and she fell to the ground. Then he marched towards the door, searching for the mentioned button. Obviously, he found it and pushed it. And -_oh wonder_- the door opened. She couldn't hide her amusement while rubbing her head.

* * *

The woman had told him the truth- _again_. That was depressing. Vegeta had appeared weak and he hated that. Normally, he was the one letting others appear weak. He turned around to see the woman standing up, attempting to hide her smile. That made him even more furious.

''Do you think this is funny, you little piece of shi-''  
''Oh, no! You don't! I saved your precious life and took care of you! I let you rest here and ruined my car for you! You will not- and I repeat- not insult me!'', she burst out in anger.

And it had the intended effect, Vegeta was shocked, his eyes wide-open in disbelief of her actions. Had she just shouted at him? To him, the prince of all Saiyans? Any Saiyan woman would have been punished with death if she dared to talk to him like that. But it had never happened before.

''Woman, you surely are stupid, but I have to confess that I never saw a woman like you before'', he stated, not sure how he meant it. She smirked as if she took it as a compliment.

''That's what interests me. You are, of course, free to leave at any time, but I'd like you to stay until you have recovered. I'd like to know where you come from, why you're here! You must know, I'm a successful scientist. I can offer you a place to stay and a supply of food and medicine. So, what do you say?'', she said.

He gave her his most frightening look. Every single one he had given that look before couldn't help but to look away. But not this woman. She looked him straight in the eyes with a not less frightening stare. She was brave.

''No'', he responded.

''Why not?'', she asked.

''Why should I?''

''I told you why.''

''I can't waste my time with stupid earthling things. I need to get stronger, I need to train.''

''You can do it here.''

''Oh, really?''

''Yes, you can. We have special training rooms in our house. You can use them.''

That gave him something to think about. She really wanted him to stay, allthough he couldn't see why. Come to think about it, that wasn't the worst idea. He had to wait until Nappa, Raditz, Turles and Tarble found him anyways. It would help if he stayed at the same place for a little while. And he had medical provison and a bed and training facilities. And during his wait, he could observe the humans living here. Vegeta was sure that he could bear the annoying woman for a while without killing her. He had time for that later.

''Fine. I'll stay'', he let her know.

The woman seemed to be excited about his decision to stay. A big smile appeared on her beautiful face, letting her eyes shine. It was not imaginable that she had been crying in pain a few moments ago. She seemed to already have forgotten, or she didn't care any longer. Vegeta dind't understand her stupid behavior.

''Great! First things first. I reckon you wanna get dressed. There are clothes in the wardrobe, you can get changed in the bathroom. I bet you are hungry! Come upstairs in the kitchen, I'll cook you a fantastic meal and then you can tell me everything about you and-'' she didn't stop babbeling but he stopped listening. _That will be a long time waiting_, he thought.

* * *

_Author's note: So, that was the fourth chapter of my story. Tell me if you like where it __is going! :) No worries, there will be action and adventure in later chapters! -Au revoir, Jefferson_


	5. Defining Who's Royal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama._

_Author's Note: I am happy about every single Follower, so thank you very much! :)  
And be warned: In this chapter are two sentences hidden, inspired by two famous Disney movie songs. Can you find them? ;D_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 5 – Defining who's royal_

_Warriors want a worthy opponent.  
__There is no redress in fighting the pathetic._

_-Donna Lynn Hope_

* * *

Bulma was all busy in the kitchen, when her parents entered the room. That was usual on sundays, the only day in the week her father was able to have breakfast with his family.

''Morning, honey! How are you, you look tired!'', her father greeted her. Mrs. Brief patted her gently on the shoulder while yawning.

''Had a short night. He woke up, by the way. He's taking a shower right now'', she informed her parents with a big smile on her face.  
''Oh, that's great! How is he?'', Doctor Briefs asked.

Bulma remembered him taking her up on her hair, causing her a lot of pain. But also how he said, that he never met a woman like her before.

''He's moody, I guess. Can't hold that against him, you know'', she answered vaguely, trying to hide the truth.

''Yeah, he must have been through a lot lately. That poor boy'', Mrs. Briefs said with a worried expression on her face.

They sat down around the kitchen table, eating a bit of the things Bulma had cooked, but the most part she left for the monkey man. They talked about how they would act around him, deciding to leave him and Bulma alone at first, letting her manage the situation, for he already knew her. After the discussion they switched topics to Bulma's dismay.

''So, you know honey, Yamcha came back yesterday, as well'', Doctor Briefs informed her.

Bulma did almost swallow up, coughing when a single rice corn got stuck in her esophagus.

''That's... euh... great, dad! How is he?'', she asked politely. The truth was; she didn't care at all. She knew that he had a crush on her since forever, but she never liked him back that way. He was a nice man, but he was so... _boring_. Bulma couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with him by her side, living a normal life with two or three children and him being a sturdy husband building nice sturdy walls, never dreaming about _more. _She couldn't live that way.

''You know, he is still searching for a good wife. Although he is admired by many women, he hasn't chosen one yet. I guess, he is still waiting for that special one...'', Doctor Briefs said and Bulma understood the hidden meaning promptly.

Bulma closed her eyes, breathing in for a moment. _Not that again_, she thought. ''Dad, please. We had that discussion before'', she said.

''Yeah, I know honey. But truth must be told, he asked me for my blessing. He said he wanted to ask you to marry him. I said he should do that'', her father admitted.

Bulma's mouth fell open in shock, her eyes widening in terror. That was one god damned night more than a year ago. She was lonely and drunk and he was there and it happened. And it happened never again. Did he really hold on to that one night?

''YOU DID WHAT? Dad, no! No! No, no, no, no! I will never marry Yamcha!'' She almost screamed. What had he thought? Was he going insane? What had driven him to agree on Yamcha's proposal? Normally he let her decide on her own.

''Calm down, honey, calm down! We can talk about that later! Your mother and I wanted to visit a few friends we haven't seen in ages. So you and the alien man can be alone. I'm sorry I upset you. But please, think about it'', Doctor Briefs begged her.

He gave her a quick kiss on the hair like he always did and left the room. Her mother waved at her and followed her husband. Did she also agree to that?

Bulma exhaled, trying to calm herself down. Never ever would she agree on marrying Yamcha. That was written in stone. Or wasn't it? She didn't know. Still, she was hoping to find the perfect man, that was representing an adventure but also loved her exactly the way she was. A man that wouldn't be mad at her for being smarter than him, but who could still stand his ground in front of her. That man, she knew, was nothing but a chimera. An illusion that she hung on to. She shook her head over her dullness. Maybe marrying Yamcha was not the worst idea. He liked her. He was safe. But still, he was not the _more_ Bulma wanted.

''These garments are mortifying, woman!'', a husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

In front of her stood the alien man in the clothes she had given to him. Black Jeans and Vans and a gray T-Shirt. Nothing special but they were clean and looked good on him.

''I think that it suits you! Don't complain all the time. See, I have cooked you a great meal! Sit down'', she said, trying to sound casual, suppressing the lasting sadness over her naive dreams.

He did what he was told but didn't seem very comfortable. It appeared as if he had never seen a kitchen before, judging by the expression on his face.

Bulma filled the plate in front of him with delicious food which smelled really good. He took a sniff at it, looking rather uncertain if he should try it or not. But his appetite was stronger than his doubts and he carefully tried the rice. He hesitated for a moment and than started to shovel everything inside of him like he was almost starving. It was a devine scenario. Bulma tried to hide her smile, knowing by now that he didn't like to be smiled at. She was glad that he at least liked her food.

It took only a few moments and his whole plate was empty.

''More'', he demanded.

''Say please'', Bulma replied.

He looked at her angrily, refusing to do what she had told him. Sighing, Bulma gave in, stood up and gave him some more. She had decided to be friendlier, so that he would be more open to talk to her.

Like before he eliminated the whole food in less than 3 minutes. _God, that man has surely a good appetite_, she thought to herself, quite amused.

When he had finished, he looked up to her again. ''More'', he said and surprised her.

''Euh... I'm sorry, that was everything I had'', she told him. He appeared rather disappointed but didn't say a word. They sat on the kitchen table for a few moments without saying a word until Bulma couldn't stand it anymore.

''So, will you tell me what your name is?'', she broke the awkward silence.

He looked at her in shock, as if she had asked him something absolutely obvious, but than came to a certain realisation.

''My name is Vegeta, I am the prince of all Saiyans'', he said in a proud voice, prancing his muscular chest even more.

''You are a prince? Wow!'' That impressed Bulma. She sat here together with royal blood. _That explains some of his attitudes_, she thought.

''Where do you come from and what do you want here?'', she asked impassioned. Unconsciously she leaned in closer to him.

''I am from planet Vegeta and I came here to... explore this filthy planet of yours. But my team and I had an accident. Now I am here stuck with you and don't know where my comrades are'', he explained. He folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the back of his chair. She really had to oppress the impulse to tell him that she had warned him but she had herself under control.

''So there are even more of you here? What did you call them? Saiyans?''

''Yes, my brother Tarble and the elite warriors Raditz, Nappa and Turles came with me. But they are not nearly as strong as I am, of course. I don't really need them. And yes, my people are called Saiyans. We are the strongest warriors in the universe. It confuses me that you never heard of us but I guess your race is even more stupid than I thought'', he smirked, trying to provoke Bulma.

She ignored his teasing, trying to absorb all the information he revealed.

''What about your tail?'', she asked.

''It's part of my body, like your disastrous hair is part of yours.'' He really couldn't stop, could he?

That did truly upset Bulma. In her childhood, every child at her school had made fun of her hair. They teased her until she was crying and running home. One time she even cut it off herself, really upsetting her mother with that act. She loved her daughter's hair very much, Bulma never understood that.

''You really think that the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you, don't you? Well, I can tell you, you are wrong! Only because you might have more muscles than I have, doesn't make you _stronger _than me or even _superior_. Strength is defined by ambition. Courage and Love and the will to sacrifice make a person strong. It takes more than just having muscles, you know. Nobility and strength is not a birthright, it is defined by one's actions. So, do us all a favor and put your arrogant behavior to a rest and we'll have a great time together.'' That really felt great. She almost applauded herself for her speech. And he? He _smirked_. He smirked really arrogantly. Did he even pay attention? Bulma grid her teeth in anger. He caused her blood to boil. This _prince Vegeta _would be a great pain in the ass. To Bulmas surprise, he leaned in closer to her, like she did before. Tucking one strand of her hair, that had fallen into her face during her speech, behind her ear he said in a low voice: ''I enjoy batteling with you. We'll see who will win this fight, little human. Now show me where I can train.''

He stood up, making his way out of the kitchen and left the blushing Bulma behind. She pulled herself together a few seconds later. _Oh well, if you want to fight, I fight. Be careful big bad man, you might get burned,_ she thought.


	6. Something's Rotten On Planet Earth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 6 – Something's Rotten On Planet Earth_

_If you do not change direction  
__you may end up where you are heading._

_- Lao Tzu_

* * *

One week had passed since Vegeta arrived on planet earth. He ate, he trained, he slept and trained again. He knew that he had the mission to collect information about the human race but something just stopped him. Maybe it was that harpy of a woman changing from one mood to another. Sometimes she was angel-like and other times, mostly during dinner times, she transformed into a bloodthirsty monster. Was it even too much for her to cook enough food for him to be full? Any Saiyan woman would be happy to cook for a man like him!

But he almost got used to it by now. Sometimes the woman visited him in the training room to ask him something like ''I will be going shopping, would you like to join me?'' or ''I quickly have to go to the supermarket, you come along?'' but he always refused. Vegeta didn't know why, but he always felt uncomfortable with the woman, but comfortable at the same time. It was on his third day on earth when he noticed that he liked how she smelled. Never would he admit it, but he almost enjoyed teasing her, because she had this habit of putting her hands on her waist and knitting her eyebrows in fury while shouting at him and he just liked that. What was wrong with him? Was he getting weak? Was that some weird earth thing to instantly become soft as soon as you put one foot on the ground?

That was something he sometimes thought about while training. He was wearing short training pants and a muscle shirt that was wet with sweat while bombarding the sack with his punches. Wasting time was something Vegeta really shouldn't do. It was his _duty_ to fulfill his mission. What could he do to gain information about these earthling people? It was not the first time he asked himself that question, but he always came to the same conclusion and he really didn't like that. _Spending time with this woman. _Nappa, Raditz, Turles and Tarble would soon find him, he was sure, if they weren't dead of course, and they would be pretty disappointed if they found out that their prince used his time here on earth only to train. He could have done that on Vegeta-Sei, as well. So he had to come over his abomination and just ask the woman.

Tomorrow.

_No, today! Now! _Said a small voice inside of his head. Instictly, he knew that this voice was right but he hated that. Vegeta gritted his teeth, punching the sack one last time before he stormed out of the room and down the stairs to the woman's lab. He opened that god damned door and entered the huge room.  
She sat in a white labcoat in front of one of the computers, appearing quite busy. Her thick, blue hair was floating over her neck and this feeling struck Vegeta again. Quickly he put it away.

''Woman'', he said in his dark, husky voice.

''Man'', she replied without turning to see him.

Vegeta hesitated a moment. Was the woman mocking him? _How dares she?_

''Woman, what are you doing right now?'', he tried very hard to sound friendly, due to his mission of course but somehow failed.

Now she turned around, taking of her glasses. While crossing her legs a smile appeared on her face. She looked beautiful. But Vegeta tried to ignore the feeling inside of the pit of his stomach coming up again as good as he could.

''Funny you ask. I am working on something for you, actually. I thought that you could maybe like it. It's a Gravity Room, or short GR. You can train in there but with different gravities and maybe I can even install a few other features, as well'', she told him. ''Here, take a look.''

* * *

Bulma saw how Vegeta carefully came closer. It was quite difficult to take her eyes off of him. He looked really good in his sweaty training clothes and also very temptating. She pulled herself together. _He is an arrogant and selfish asshole, _that has become her mantra the last couple of days.

Bulma turned to the computer again, showing him her concept of the Gravity Room. He leaned over her shoulder, slightly touching her. It was enough for her to stop breathing. Why did he make her so nervous? In her opinion that was really sick. She always has been a strong, emancipated, independent and intelligent woman but with him around, she felt like a quirky little teenage girl. This prince really made her head fuzzy. That definitly had to stop.

''I like it'', he said. Coming from his mouth this was the best compliment ever. Not in her dreams, she would have thought of him really saying that he liked something she had created. Relieved she exhaled heavily.

''When is it finished?'', he asked.

That part was quite difficult for her to explain. It took her some courage to admit it, partly because she was afraid of his reaction and partly because she didn't know for sure if she was able to keep her promise.

''A month, maybe'', she murmerd. But he did understand.

''A month? Will you build it in slowmotion or what was your plan, woman?'', he provoked her again.

''Well, I am _sorry _that I can't be your _servant_ like all the time, but _for your information_; I have other things to do! And my name is _Bulma_! That is not too difficult, is it?'', she nearly exploded.

Vegeta seemed to suppress a grin and this time she wouldn't let him win the fight.

''What is so funny?'', she asked in an annoyed tone of voice. He came very close, she knew that he was playing with her again. He put his hands on both arms of her chair, caging her on it. She could feel his warm breath tickling her face. This time she wouldn't let him do his thing of intimidating her again. Bulma didn't move away an inch. Sitting straight, lifting her chest and raising her chin, she looked him in the eyes, not showing any sign of insecurity. His tail encurled from his waist, as if he was nervous, too.

''You may get wrinkles if you look that angry all the time. You don't want that, do you?'', he joked.

''I could say the same of you'', she replied.

Slowly Vegeta backed of and walked back to where he stood in the first place, leaning against the doorway. Like he always did, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched her with an unreadable expression on his face. Was that fear? Anger? She couldn't decide.

''Standing in doorways speaks of a lack of determination, you come from nowhere and want to go nowhere. So, what did you want in the first place?'', Bulma finally asked.

''Mind your place woman. I can kill you at any time. I came here in the first place because I was bored. The training is boring and I have nothing to do here'', he complained. In her ears that sounded like a really bad lie, but she wouldn't confront him with that, afraid she might could scare him away again. Bulma was happy that he finally decided to come closer, she had hoped for that for a long time.

''What do you want to do, then?'', she asked the nicest she could afford.

''I don't know, woman. I am your guest, so it is your duty to entertain me'', he said. Bulma really had to hold back her temperament. She knew that he was used to something dfferent, being a prince and stuff, but it was really annoying. He had to learn some manners, that was for sure.

''Alright, then. Tomorrow is my father's birthday. A lot of people are going to come over. And I as the eventmanager have to present our family properly. If you want, we can go to the city and buy some things for the party and maybe an outfit for you. You can't appear in training shorts, you know. And tomorrow we could arrange everything together, I could surely use a strong man by my side. In the evening, we can celebrate my father's birthday. How does that sound to you?''

* * *

A lot of people would come over... _That sounds perfect_, he thought. He would have all evening to collect information that could be helpful during the purging. And the babbeling woman could tell him a lot of things, too. He wouldn't even have to pester her with his questions, he simply had to pay attention. Of course, it would be exhausting to spend the whole day with that harpy of a woman, but he thought he could make it with some decipline.

''Alright'', he finally agreed.

The woman seemed relieved and relaxed a bit in her chair. Meanwhile Vegeta turned to the stairway, ready to take off.

''Euh, Vegeta, I would advise you to take a shower first. And maybe you should dress differently, I'll give you some fresh clothes. And please make sure to hide you tail, would you?''

''Is that everything, woman? Or do I also need to cut my hair and paint the right side of my face green?'', he said sarcastically.  
''No, I like your hair the way it is'', she answered. Before she could see him blush, he turned away heading towards the bathroom. Of course, he knew that he was stunningly gorgeous, at least that was what everyone told him, but he always had doubts. He was a prince, maybe the others were too afraid to tell him the truth, maybe on earth they had different opinions on beauty. _What am I even thinking about? I am absolutely perfect, _he thought annoyed of himself.

This planet sure meant no good to him.

* * *

_Author's note: I know that my chapters are quite short. But I update fast. The next chapters will be longer but will also take some more time. It's gettin' hot - uhh. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter! :) _


	7. Let's go to the mall

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters._

_Author's Note: It really took some time, I know, but here it is, chapter 7! School has started again and I'm quite busy. The final year for sure is hard. But I know that you really don't care about this, so just enjoy my work :)_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 7 – Let's go to the mall_

_Fantasy, abandoned by reason,  
produces impossible monsters;  
United with it, she is the mother of arts  
and the origin of marvels._

_- Francisco de Goya_

* * *

What a shame for the prince of all Saiyans. He was degraded to sit next to a woman, not able to drive this machine properly, to hide his tail and to wear this pathetic excuse of vesture.

But what wouldn't he sacrifice for his king and the galactic overlord? He made a list in his mind of what he already learned about the human race.

1: They like to communicate. A LOT.  
2: If he wouldn't kill them all off, they would kill themselves if they let this woman continue driving.  
3: Their taste of clothing was disturbing.

''Woman, you'll get us killed!'', Vegeta shouted, not honestly concerned.  
''Oh, shut up! You survived a spaceship crash! And for your information: I am a good driver! Never had any accidents.'' He noticed that criticsm always upset her a lot, he enjoyed her anger.

''I disapprove that. Where are we going to anyway? If we survive this ride, of course'', he provoked her even further. The woman gritted her teeth but obviously decided to swallow her comeback.

''At first we buy you proper clothes for the party and then I intended to buy some liquor for tomorrow, as well. And at the very end of our shopping trip, I am going to find a nice dress for myself'', she told him.

Well, what time could that take? _Half an hour, maybe_, Vegeta thought.

A short time later they pulled in to a giant parking lot that belonged to an even bigger building. It was almost as big as his palace on Vegeta-Sei. It really impressed him. _What human being was living inside of these walls_, he wondered, _at least a prince_.

But to his surprise a lot of people made their way in and out of the building. And not a single one of them appeared royal, at all.  
''And that, my friend, is my second home: The mall'', she said exitedly. Did he hear that correctly? Did she really call him her _friend_? And what for god's sake was a _mall_? He was shortly to find out.

The woman parked the driving machine and made her way to the entrance, Vegeta following short after, being quite curious what he would find inside of these walls.

It was brighter inside of the building than outside, everywhere shining and blinking signs that tried to hash the people's attention. Vegeta saw moving staircases and people dressed in animal costumes, handing papers to other people. It was very loud as well, thousands of people talking and music playing in the background. There were crying children and mothers shouting at them to calm down, school girls laughed hysterically at some boy's jokes. It was cruel. A battlefield was nothing compared to this.  
''Woman, I want to leave this place immediately'', he informed her, trying to stay calm.

The blue-haired harpy turned around, facing him. She was surprised and could really not understand why he would possibly want to leave, it made the impression.

''But we just got here! We have things to buy! I would be considerate of your well-being, but we really have no other choice. We make it quickly, okay?''

She gave him a warm smile and this feeling returned. He looked away, cross-armed.

''Alright'', he hissed. ''Woe betide you if you dawdle, woman''

''Great! Come on, let's hurry then!'' She longed forward and before Vegeta could guess what she was about to do, she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He could have easily crushed her hand but he didn't. It was so small and fragile and also warm and soft. To his dismay he liked the feeling of her holding his own hands. But he banned that thought from his head the second after it came to his mind. He didn't do it, because he had to behave to get more information, he told himself.

They entered the first store that only sold men's wear. Vegeta didn't bother to look around by himself, the woman was already making her way through the store, releasing his hand.

He waited near the entrance and watched her collecting different pants and button-down shirts that had the colors of the rainbow. Normally, he didn't care what he was wearing but he was sure he was not too eager to wear a violet pair of pants.

When she had finished her collecting she came back to him, handing him the dozens of different pieces of clothing.

''Would you try that on, please?'' The look she gave him really spoke for itself. She was having the greatest of times.

Vegeta looked around, there weren't many people in this store. He put the pile of clothing to the ground and started to strip off his T-Shirt.  
''Oh no, Vegeta! Not here! In the changing room!'' The woman stopped him right in the move, pulling his shirt down again. ''You don't want the old lady to have a heart attack, do you?'' Vegeta turned around to find an old woman with a shocked expression on her wrinkled face. The blue-haired woman giggled rather amused.

She handed him back the things he should try on and showed him where it would be appropriate to change. In the changing room, he searched through the pile and then decided to take random things to try on, not knowing what would fit together and what wouldn't.

The pair of bright yellow pants he chose were pretty tight and the pink button-down shirt tauted over his back.

''Do you already tried something on?'', she asked him from outside.

''I won't show you. This is ridiculous!'', he answered, regarding himself in the mirror.

''Oh, come on! If you don't come out, I will come in!'', she threatened him.

That woman was such an enigma, why was she acting as if they were close to each other?

''Alright, alright'', he said while opening the door. And she? She tried to hide her amusement. Quickly she put a hand onto her mouth to hide her smile but he already saw it. He narrowed his eyes. No one was allowed to make fun of the prince of all Saiyans.

''Stop laughing, stupid woman! This isn't funny at all! I will not wear this!''

''Well, I guess you need a bigger size. Plus that are definitely not your colors'', she stated. ''Even though the slogan might fit.'' For sure she was referring to the words _Bad Man_, written on his back.

She was not the only one laughing; two boys only a few meters away were looking at him and started laughing, as well, not trying to hide it, though.

''Is he gay, or what?'', one of them said.

''For sure he is, look at him! He's a faggot!'', said the other one.

Vegeta was about to explode. He knew what the term meant, he had heard it before on an other planet. That was too much, he would punch the living shit out of these two shitheads. He made one step, when a small hand on his chest stopped him. Before he could say anything, she already started talking.

''Excuse me? Have you been talking about my boyfriend, here? I have to disappoint you two close-minded idiots. He is not. And just for your information, if he was, it would be a great loss for all women. He is simply doing me a favor, because he's a real man and not a brainless school boy. But I feel sorry for you two, the only women you'll ever get to kiss, if you continue to be that childish, are your mothers, I guess. You are lucky that I am here, otherwise you two would be dead on the ground, so say thank you'', she said.

The two boys were speechless. They simply stared at her in shock. You could tell that they wouldn't have expected such words from such a small and nice appearing woman.

Vegeta made another step forward. ''The woman wasn't kidding. So say thank you'', he growled.

Fear struck the boys' faces.

''Thank you, Miss'', said one of them.

''Yeah, thank you'', said the other one.

And then they quickly left the store. The woman next to him laughed loudly when they were out of sight. ''Well, that was fun. But now change, it really does look terrible. Try the dark blue suit, I think the color suits you most.''

With that she pushed him back into the changing room. He searched for the mentioned suit, while thinking about what she had said a minute ago. She used the term _boyfriend_ and_ loss for all woman_. What has gotten into her to say such things? Was it just to browbeat the boys? How dares she to call the Saiyan prince her boyfriend? He was the one choosing his mate, not the other way around. And surely he would never choose that annoying harpy.

After a while of searching, he found a pair of dark blue pants and a white button down shirt. He put both on and also a jacket in the same blue tone. Then he stepped outside to show the outfit to the woman.

''I have to admit: That suit looks really good on you'', she said, slightly blushing.

''Everything looks good on me'', he responded arrogantly. That was a lie, the previous outfit looked terible even on him.

''For sure, mister prince. Get changed and we buy that. Then we have done a third of the things we have to do, already!''

* * *

They had bought the suit for Vegeta and Bulma bought the liquor her father needed for his birthday party. After they carried the bottles to the car, they returned to the mall and to a store for women's clothes. Bulma really enjoyed the shopping trip but also noticed that Vegeta hated it as much as she loved it. But he surprised her because he did everything she had told him. Something was different. Sure, he still was rude but it seemed like he was trying to behave. That didn't fit at all. But for now she enjoyed it, probably regretting it later.

Vegeta seemed relieved when he found a chair for him to sit down. Bulma looked around the small store. They hadn't the greatest assortment of dresses but every single dress they had was something special. That was why Bulma preferred this store to others. It had charme and a nice atmosphere and the sales assistants were always friendly and patient with her.

She chose a simple red dress, ending shortly above her knees, a green one that was cut rather tight and also a yellow one. But she wasn't sure about that one, because it might not fit to her hair.

Bulma got into the changing room and put on the red dress. She liked it, it was plain but somehow very elegant. She left the changing room to ask Vegeta about his opinion. He was still sitting on the chair and didn't bother to look up.  
''So, what do you think?'', she asked him shyly.

He took a look at her. ''You look like a prostitute'', he simply stated.

Bulma turned around again, blushing fiercely. Just because the dress was red it didn't make it a prostitute's dress. She couldn't even bring herself to respond to that statement. But she still had two others to try on.

Vegeta thought that she looked like a frog with the green dress on and like a clown with the yellow one. Bulma had reached her limit of tolerance.  
''Okay now, what shall I wear then? Green looks froggy, red looks cheap and yellow clownish. So what would you advice me to wear?'', she shouted.

''You simply have no taste, woman. That's the problem'', he responded, laughing meanly.

''So, I guess you could pick me the perfect dress, huh? Well, go on. I will wait in the changing room'', she said, leaving him alone.

To be honest, she hasn't been serious. She was just frustrated and decided to return tomorrow without him. What did she think? After all, Vegeta still was an alien prince, arrogant and rude and not used to being around human women. It was naive of her to think, that he would change in just a few days. Probably it would never happen at all. The day his friends would come to find him, he would leave and never come back. She should definitely stop to act like a teenage girl and give up on him. He wasn't changing, that was just an illusion.

She was just about to put on her normal jeans again, when a hand reached over the door and threw something inside. It landed next to her feet. She picked it up and discovered that it was a dark blue dress. The material was soft and flowing. It was floor length. She put it on and was surprised that it looked stunningly beautiful on her. The dress was sleeveless and tight around her chest. Below her waist it loosened, flattering her feminin hips. The dark blue made her cerulean eyes shine bright. _That's the one_, she thought exitedly. And Vegeta had picked it for her. Maybe he had fashion sense after all.

She changed again into her pair of jeans and her plain white T-Shirt with the words 'Capsul Corp.' on it and left the small cabinet. She wouldn't show it to him until the birthday party when she would make her hair and put a nice make up on.  
''So?'', he asked, arrogantly smiling.

''I'll buy it. It's great, really'', she said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

He seemed pleased with himself and stood up, ready to leave.

They bought the dress and left the mall, not saying a word to each other. The ride home was also rather quiet. From time to time, she started to sing along to some songs that she liked, but Vegeta always gave her a dunning look and she stopped.

Home again, they brought their purchases inside of the house. Before Vegeta could leave again to continue training, she stopped him.

''Thank you for coming with me, I had a great day'', she said and reached up to him, kissing him on the cheek. Vegeta appeared shocked, unsure about how he should react to her act of affection. But before he could destroy the moment with a rude comment she turned around and ran upstairs. She wanted the day to end like this, holding on a little longer to her illusion.

* * *

_Author's Note_:_ So what do you think? Too OOC? But after all it's a fanfiction... I fight a battle with myself, trust me :D_  
_I would be pretty happy if you would tell me what you liked or what you didn't like! - Have a beautiful day, Jefferson :)_


	8. Make Sure To Wear Flowers In Your Hair

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, otherwise you would pay me to read this, hahaha ;)_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 8 – Make Sure To Wear Flowers In Your Hair_

_Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts.  
__Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts.  
__Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me...  
__Anything can happen, child. Anything can be.__  
_

_- Shel Silverstein_

* * *

_I haven't allowed her to touch me, she should pay for that_, Vegeta thought angrily. In his opinion, she should show more respect to the prince. When would Nappa, Raditz, Turles and Tarble finally arrive to pick him up? Then they could purge the planet and the whole thing would be over. Vegeta was sick of acting all nice and cosy. After the purging he could return to Vegeta-Sei and never see that woman again, continue to live his royal life with everyone adoring him and him being the center of attention again. The Saiyan women would never dare to act like she did.

He didn't sleep much that night. Training helped him to push away the thoughts of the woman and her stupid actions. If only for a short time, he could forget her blue locks of hair, her big and innocent eyes and her warm smile... _NOT AGAIN_, a voice screamed inside of his head. _What the fuck are you doing, you are getting weak! _What was he thinking? He was one of the strongest warriors in the whole universe, someday maybe the strongest, and who was she to lead him astray? Vegeta never wasted a thought about mating in his life. He would probably need an heir someday, but that could wait. The strongest Saiyan female would give birth to his son, if the time had come. That was not a problem. Why was he even thinking about it, now?

He continued training until it was almost dawn. Then he took a shower and made his way to his bedroom. It was on the same level as the woman's and he had to walk past hers to get to his own. Her door was opened a bit and he looked inside. She was deeply asleep, her blankets spread all other the bed and floor. Maybe she had a wild dream, he wondered.

Vegeta closed the door and made his way to his own bedroom. It was smaller than hers, but still quite big. One wall had a great panorama window and he could see the garden through it. Disregarding his bed, there was only a wardrobe and a small desk in his room. He didn't need more but he wasn't used to such simplicity.

He lay down, feeling how tired he really was, closed his eyers and tried to sleep. It didn't take long and he had dozed away. But as always, nightmares of his past haunted him and he couldn't find any rest that night. He saw Friezer's face and dead bodies and blood. A battle. Himself. A woman lying lifeless in front of him. Gold.  
He wouldn't remember his dream the next day.

* * *

On the following day, everybody was busy. Doctor Briefs was in the garden and planted new flowers to impress his friends, Mrs. Briefs was already in the kitchen, baking and cooking several delicious smelling things and Bulma was cleaning the whole house and decorating it afterwards with many different flower bouquets. Only Vegeta didn't participate, allthough Bulma had asked him to help her plenty of times. She wondered what had gotten into him. Yesterday, he was all nice and helpful and today he wouldn't even talk to her, just training in the gym all the time. Bulma was still working on the Gravity Room for him, in the faintest hope that it could make him stay a little longer. She had to admit that she started to care about him quite a lot but she would never admit that to anyone. It was degrading, she thought, that a strong, independent and intelligent woman like her had fallen for an arrogant, misogynistic and rude man like him. Did she really had fallen for him? No. But there was a chance that she soon did.

Working distracted her, so she kept herself busy the whole day. Only during mealtime she couldn't distract herself anymore. Not with him sitting on the opposite site of the table, looking very manly in his training clothes. She couldn't help but peak through her bangs from time to time at his muscles, very determined to not raise her head. It appeared as if he was doing the same.  
Mrs. Briefs noticed the tension between both of them and even Doctor Briefs could sense that something was different. He tried to break the awkward silence, only making the situation more awkward for Bulma.  
''You know, Bulma, Yamcha is coming, too. You haven't seen each other in a long time, have you?''

Bulma finally raised her head, rather shocked. Of course Yamcha would come, he has always been a close friend of the family, how could she have forgotten that?  
''I haven't seen ChiChi in ages, too. I hope she and Goku can make it today. The little boy is keeping them really busy'', she tried to lead the conversation in a different direction. But unknowingly she made it worse.  
''I wonder if I am ever going to be a grandfather myself. Gohan is such a nice little boy. What a pity, you still haven't got married yet, Bulma. I'm just reminding you, Yamcha's proposal is still valid', he informed her. Mrs. Briefs just giggled excitedly.

Bulma could see how Vegeta tensed up, even stopping eating for a brief second. Then he continued, not showing any signs of emotions.  
''Thanks, dad. But I think I can choose what to do with my future on my own. I'm not interested in marrying Yamcha'', Bulma said as she stood up. She put her plate in the sink and left the room. From the living room she could hear heavy steps. Vegeta was leaving the house, maybe he wanted to train outside, sometimes he did that if the weather was nice.

She decided to follow him, needing to hang some of the flower bouquets on the trees that lead the way to the house entrance, as well. Everything should be perfect for the evening.

She fetched a ladder and made her way to the garden. Indeed, Vegeta trained outside, massacring the air with his kicks and punches. When she stepped outside, he didn't seem to notice her, but she knew it better. Vegeta perceived everything and ignored everything at the same time.

Bulma positioned the ladder under the first tree. Since she was a child, she had loved the big oaks and she loved decorating them to certain festivities. When she was just a little girl, her father had always helped her but now she was grown up and should be able to do it on her own.

She picked up one of the flower bouquets lying on the ground and climbed up the small stairs. _Wow, the trees have grown a lot since the last time_, she thought. Even though the ladder was quite long, she wasn't able to reach the branch she intended to hang the flowers onto. Ambitioned as always, that couldn't stop her from trying even harder. She had to reach up really high, letting go of the ladder and stretching out her hand as far as she could. _Just a little closer... _And then it happened and it happened really fast; The ladder beneath Bulma's feet slipped away and she couldn't get a hold on anything, she felt how she fell. Terrified she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it wasn't coming. Instead she felt something warm and hard wrapped around her torso and legs. Reluctantly she opened her eyes.  
''Have you lost your mind, woman? You could have get yourself hurt!'', Vegeta shouted. He was looking down at her with a furious expression on his face. Bulma didn't have a clue how he could have catched her, one second ago he has been standing what felt like miles away from her and now he was holding her in his arms. _He was holding her in his arms_... Bulmas heart started to beat heavily against her ribs. She flushed.  
''I asked you several times to help me, but you refused'', she responded a bit embarressed. He let her down and she picked nervously on her dress. ''But still, thank you for saving me.'' She couldn't manage to look him in the eye but Vegeta himself was looking away, as well.  
''Tz'', he simply said and went back to where he came from.

Bulma marshalled the ladder back under the tree. She climbed up again, ready to try it a second time. She was stubborn, that was for sure. This time, she tried to be more careful, not only holding onto the ladder but also supporting herself against the trunk.

''Are you kidding me, woman? Come back down here, at once!'' She heard a husky voice yelling at her. She looked down and saw Vegeta standing next to the ladder with crossed arms and his fury tail wagging in stress.

''Since when are you caring for me, _MAN_?'', Bulma countered while she walked down the stairs.

''I am not caring about you, at all! I just don't want to hear your whining afterwards!'', he yelled, taken aback a bit.

''Then help me! Climb up that ladder and arrange the flowers on the branch! You certainly think that I can not handle it myself, so please, do it on your own!''

''I do not need a ladder. I could get up there on my own, if I wanted to!''  
''Oh yeah? You may be taller than me but definitely not tall enough to reach that particular branch!'' He couldn't possibly be so fond of himself, could he? But to her surprise, he just laughed.

''What's so funny?'', Bulma asked, pretty annoyed already.

And then Vegeta amazed her. At first, she didn't notice that his feet weren't touching the ground anymore, but when she noticed she gaped in horror, clunching her hands to her mouth.  
''You can fly?'', she finally spat out.

''Of course, I can. I guess that the earthling men aren't able to manage it, are they?'', he grinned viciously.

''No, I reckon they can't. But it's great that you can! Then you can hang all the flower bouquets onto the trees! Or is that too difficult for you?'', she teased him, knowing that he liked to be challenged.

''Ha! As if I could not do a woman's work! Of course I can do it!'', he announced proudly.

He took one of the flower bouquets and flew up to the branch hanging it onto it. Back on the ground again, he gazed up to take a look on his work.  
''It's askew. You have to do better than that'', she criticized. Vegeta growled but flew upwards again to rearrange the flowers.  
''Now you tore it to bits.''

''Woman, stop annoying me. Either you are content or you have to find someone else to do it'', Vegeta threatened her.  
Bulma got an idea, she opened her mouth to blurt it out but closed it shut again. Normally, she wasn't shy but she didn't dare to ask him to do _that_ for her.

''What is it?'', he asked.

''Nothing'', she replied.

''Say what you think, little human!'', he demanded. That let her melt away. _Little human_, coming from his mouth it sounded like a compliment.

''Well, I just thought you could maybe carry me and I'll do it. But that's stupid, really...'', she murmured. Before she understood what was happening, he had wrapped his arms around her slim waist and flew up with her into the air. A strange feeling approached inside of her stomach, the same feeling you had while riding a roller coaster. She giggled like a small child not able to hide her amusement.

With that technic it was much easier to arrange the flower bouquets and it didn't took them very long until they had hung up the last of them.

Having secure ground back under their feet, Vegeta let go of her. It had felt strange to be that close to him but to her dismay, she had enjoyed every single second of it.

''Thank you, Vegeta, really'', she said, smiling warmly at him. And only for a moment, something sparked inside of his dark onyx eyes. It almost appeared as if he considered to... no, that couldn't be.

When she comprehended that he wouldn't answer her, she turned to walk away back to the house but something stopped her. Bulma hadn't noticed the fury thing curled around her waist. Vegeta didn't either, so it seemed. When she coyly smiled and looked down to his tail clinging onto her, he took his eyes from her face and looked rather surprised to find his tail not around his own waist.

But he did not remove it, either. They looked at each other for a few moments, but then Vegeta looked down again. Bulma was afraid that the intimate moment had slipped away, but was all wrong. Vegeta picked up a single white blossom from the ground. ''I think we forgot one'', he said.  
''That's no problem. I can wear it in my hair tonight'', Bulma laughed.

''In your hair?'', he asked, doubting.

''Yes, like this!'' She put the flower awkwardly in her hair, without a mirror that was quite a hard thing to do.  
''That looks ridiculous!'', he said, causing Bulma to frown in embarrasment. But he hadn't finished; ''Let me do it.'' He took the flower and rearranged it behind her ear. ''You can't do the easiest things, can you, woman?'' he said but it didn't sound as mean as usual. Plus, he still had his tail curled around her and was standing only a few inches away from her. She could even feel his breath on her skin. What was he doing? Why this affection all of a sudden? Was he playing games? But why should he? Was he keeping secrets from her? How should she react?

But when he leaned in closer to her, very slowly, she forget about her concerns. Her heart stopped beating and she closed her eyes, awaiting his lips to touch hers. She could already feel his warmth on her face when she heard a shrill voice calling her own name.

''Bulma! Darling! The guests will arrive in two hours! Don't yo want to get ready?'' Bulma heard her mother's voice ringing. Quickly the two of them seperated, Vegeta finally releasing her. He appeared torn. Bulma was afraid that her mother had scared him off and that they wouldn't be intimate like that ever again.

''Yeah, mom. One second!'', Bulma shrieked breathlessly. Her mother disappeared inside of the house again.  
Vegeta had turned away from her, marching towards the house, as well. ''Next time find someone else to help you with this stupid stuff. I am a prince, I'm not supposed to help little nothings'', he yelled, sounding really angry.

That hurt. That really hurt very much. Bulma's heart winced in pain. She was right; the cold, mean and ruthless prince was back, thanks to her mother.  
But this time, she had tasted blood and she wouldn't give up on him. This evening, she would make sure to wear flowers in her hair.

* * *

_Author's Note__: It's gettin' hooot! Should I prolong __**it **__even further? Maybe, we'll see. Maybe next chapter, maybe the one after that, maybe not until chapter 20!_ _What do you think? - Have a nice day, Jefferson :)  
P.S.: A big thank you to all followers! You make me so happy, you can't imagine! I think I have 14 at the moment and that is more than I hoped for! It's such a big deal for me, because english isn't even my native language and I thought that people couldn't stand my countless mistakes. So thank you very much!_


	9. Bust A Move

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or its characters._

_Author's Note: Thank you very much for your reviews! I was so happy when I read them! You can't imagine how much that means to me! So thank you, thank you, thank you! :)_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 9 – Bust a move_

_Humility and pride will forever battle,  
whenever or whereever love is concerned._

- Jeremy Aldana

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the other end of the world..._

''Damn it, Tarble! Almost two weeks have passed and we haven't got a clue where prince Vegeta might be!'', Nappa shouted furiously.  
Since they had 'landed' on planet earth, they have been searching for their prince, but had no plan where he was, or if he was even alive. Turles hasn't made it, so it was possible that Vegeta hasn't, either. Turles died the morning after the crash because of his severe injuries. They all have gotten injured but Saiyans used to heal pretty fast. But there was a chance that their prince was dead and that would mean that they had been searching for no reason for the past two weeks.

''I know and unfortunately I can't change a single thing about it. If only the machines would still work, then we could locate his Ki'', Tarble said in a depressed tone of voice. He was really worried about his brother. Granted, they have been seperated for a greater period of time but Tarble always had known where Vegeta had been and when he would return. He was never allowed to join his brother because of his lack of strength. But he didn't bother, he didn't like fighting anyways.

''I think we should try to contact your father, our king, somehow'', Raditz said.

''No! If my father gets to know, it would not take long and Friezer would be informed, as well! And then the shit is going to hit the fan'', Tarble stated.

''And even if Friezer gets to know about our failure, what could he possibly do?'', Nappa asked. He's got it pretty badly. His whole face was covered with cuts and wounds and his arm was smashed that heavily, that it hadn't healed yet.

''He would kill us all on the spot and I seriously don't plan to get myself killed, at the moment'', Tarble said. Friezer never liked the second born prince, he intended to kill him a long time ago, but Vegeta did always take his little brother under his wing. But with him gone, nothing would stop Friezer and Tarble was aware of that.

''So, what do you suggest what we should do instead?'', Nappa growled.

''I have an idea. Maybe we should ask the people living here. An alien ship crashing down on earth surely has to hash some people's attention! Maybe they heard something'', Tarble slated.

''I won't do that, never!'', Raditz shouted.

'I would do it! It's better than just planlessly wandering around.'' To be honest, Tarble would totally enjoy to be seperated from the two others even if it was just for a few hours.

''Then go. We'll wait'', Raditz said.

And Tarble flew off to find a city. There he would find aswers, he was sure.

* * *

Vegeta was looking at himself in the mirror. At least he thought it was him. His reflection showed a handsome young man. Not a Saiyan warrior. No, just an earthling. The suit indeed looked good on him, but it simply wasn't_ him_.  
What was wrong with the prince? He had been helping the woman with her stupid flowers, he even saved her from getting hurt and he had almost... What had driven him to act like a love-sick fool? He could not deny that the woman was eye candy but she was so annoying and rude and pathetic and stupid and arrogant and and and! So what was the big deal?  
Planet Earth had made him weak. He himself was pathetic. But maybe, if he now changed directions he could still fulfill his mission. Nappa, Turles, Raditz and Tarble would be here soon. They just had to. Until then he would have gathered enough information. He could already assure that the humans were no worthy opponent for the Saiyans but good preparation was the key to success.

This evening would bring him even further, he dared say. The only humans he had already met were this blue-haired harpy, her dull mother and her over-committed father. Maybe the other humans were much more different. He would find out soon.  
A soft knock on his bedroom door disturbed his thoughts.

''What do you want?'', Vegeta asked rudely.

''Can I come in?'' He recognised the woman's tender voice.

''Hmpf.''  
The door opened slowly and the woman entered his room. At her sight, Vegeta stopped breathing. She was wearing the dark blue dress he had picked out yesterday and it looked beautiful on her. Her hair was slightly curled, creating soft waves of blue locks and she wore high heels that matched her dress and jewellery perfectly. Her make up was simple but it brightened up her face a bit. She seemed to be nervous and unsure of herself.

Vegeta was taken aback at the sight of her. He wasn't able to look away. She smiled flattered.

''Are you ready, Vegeta? The guests have already arrived, they are waiting for us'', she told him.

He tried to swallow a few times but his throat was too sore. He also tried to appear unimpressed and bored but couldn't really handle it, either.  
''If I have to...'', he managed to say.

''Well, if you don't feel comfortable, I might have something that could change it at least a little bit'', she answered. She left the room quickly and Vegeta couldn't stop himself to check out her... well, you know. After a few seconds she returned with a package in her hands.

''Here. I thought that would lighten up your mood a bit. Incidentally, two weeks ago today, we first met.'' With that she handed over the present. He opened it curiously and wondered what she thought could possibly make him happy.  
''The remains of your clothes you wore the day I found you helped me to make it'', she explained.

Vegeta held something pretty familiar in his hands. It looked exactly like the armor he had been wearing since he was a child. It even felt like it. Only the shoulder pads were missing. The woman had also made a spandex suit that matched the ones he had in his wardrobe on Vegeta-Sei. And on top of that, there was a red cape inside of the package. Surprised he lifted his eyes from the present to the woman's face.

''Well, I thought it would be appropriate for a prince to wear a cape'', she added.

Vegeta was speechless. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. She was expecting him to thank her, but never before he had thanked anyone for anything. Should he make a joke? Should he shout at her? But what for? Should he tell her to leave him alone?  
''I...'', Vegeta began his sentence but the little human interrupted him.  
''You can get changed if you like to. I'll wait for you by the stairs'', she said, smiling warmly. Then she left him alone in his room.

* * *

Bulma's heart hammered inside of her chest. She was so nervous. _Would he like my present? Would he really wear it? _She had asked herself these questions over and over again and finally decided to bust a move. He did not explode but he neither thanked her or said that he liked it.

It felt like an eternity until he opened the door and stepped outside. And really, he was wearing the things she had made him. She had to admit, Vegeta looked incredible. The blue spandex didn't leave much for the imagination but she found nothing to complain about. Absolutely nothing.  
He was observing her but didn't show any signs of emotions. Bulma was pleased with her work. The suit really fitted perfectly and the cape had the ideal length. He had completed the outfit with his own white gloves and made the look flawless.  
Vegeta stopped right next to her and – _offered her his arm_?

''Saiyan tradition. Females are not allowed to enter a party without male guidance'', he explained.

She did not comment on that and simply locked her own arm with his. They marched down the stairway like that and took a last good look at each other before they entered the living room.

Bulma had decorated it wonderfully. Her dad had installed a bar and removed all the redundant couches and tables. Instead, they had placed a few bar tables in the corners of the room. In the middle was nothing, it should later function as a dancefloor. And you could find flowers in a thousand different shades of blue everywhere.  
_It was worth the work_, Bulma thought.

Soon the other guests had noticed the strange couple. Many people eyed Vegeta curiously and nobody could hold that against them, simply because he looked fantastic. And maybe also because he was the only one wearing armor.

Doctor Briefs approached his way through the crowd, he wore his old tuxedo he has been wearing to all special occasions as long as Bulma could remember.

''Bulma, honey! You look beautiful! Vegeta, you too! A lot of people have been asking after you'', he greeted them.

''Oh, really? Well, are ChiChi and Goku already here?'', Bulma asked. Vegeta stood very close to her, causing her to shiver slightly.

''I think so. Yamcha has arrived a few minutes ago, as well", her dad informed her. Immediately, Bulma looked around but could not find him.''Awesome... I'll search for ChiChi. Vegeta, will you join me?''

Vegeta nodded, he seemed distracted but still didn't move an inch away from her. Maybe that many people stressed him out or something like that. Bulma kissed her dad on the cheek and left him alone.

''Who is that ChiChi you were talking about? And this Goku?'', Vegeta asked, almost whispering.

''She is one of my closest friends, so is Goku. He's her husband. They have a little boy, his name is Gohan. He's lovely. ChiChi, Goku- and some other guys you also might get to know- and me have been friends since we were teenagers. Oh look, there they are!'' Bulma took his gloved hand reflexivly and pulled him towards her friends. When they saw her they waved happily. They haven't seen each other for a long time but everytime they actually met they were having a great time together.

''Bulma! Nice to see you!'', ChiChi greeted her warmly and hugged her tightly.  
''It's been way to long! Wow, Goku! You in a tuxedo that's a rare picture! Looks great'', Bulma said also hugging Goku.

''Haha, yeah. ChiChi wouldn't have let me come if I hadn't put it on'', Goku laughed. He was the kind of guy that always smiled and spread cheerfulness everywhere he got. ChiChi really was lucky having him but sometimes it was hard to tame his childishness. But he was loyal and honest and you could always count on him as a friend.  
''His Ki is very powerful. Who is this?'' Bulma had almost forgotten about Vegeta standing right behind her.

''Oh, how rude of me. This is prince Vegeta, he comes from a Planet called Vegeta-Sei. This lovely lady is ChiChi and the handsome young man next to her is called Goku. He loves to fight, just like you'', Bulma introduced her friends.

''Did I hear that right? He's a prince? But how?'', ChiChi asked unbelievingly.  
Bulma laughed silently. ''Well, yeah. I kind of found him. His spaceship crashed here on earth and I let him live here with me until his friends find him'', Bulma explained shortly.

''They are not my friends. They are my comrades'', Vegeta corrected her firmly. Bulma rolled her eyes, acting as if she was annoyed. But truth must be told, she was way to happy at the moment to be annoyed.  
''So you like to fight, Vegeta? How about we train together, one time?'', Goku asked.

Vegeta laughed. ''If you want to get humiliated, sure why not. Tell me, when did you land on earth?''

''What do you mean?'' Goku was surprised by this question.

''You are a Saiyan. Your Ki is giving you away. And your hair. Tell me, when did you land here?'' Vegeta seemed to slowly get pissed. Goku noticed that, as well.

''I don't know. My grandfather found me in the woods when I was a baby. He raised me. I didn't know I was Saiyan. Allthough, I knew I was different. I once had a tail, just like you. But it got cut off. Wow, it's awesome that we met'', Goku laughed awkwardly, touching his head with his right hand. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest. The discussion had ended for him.

''That's an awesome coincidence. Let's drink something to celebrate it!'' Bulma tried to relax the situation. Vegeta had a way to make people feel uncomfortable. But not today, today they all would have fun.

Bulma organized them some drinks. Vegeta nipped on one of them and then gave it to Bulma, obviously not liking the taste of it. She finished it and her own, as well. They talked for a little while, Bulma and ChiChi about what happened during the time they hadn't seen each other and Goku bombarded Vegeta with his questions. Vegeta liked to talk about himself and his planet, and was glad to have an interested listener. From time to time Bulma watched him, being happy that he was happy.

But the peace did not last long.  
''Don't you want to say hello to me, babe?'' Bulma heard a deep voice whispering in her ear. Shocked, she turned around and saw a smarmy looking man in a really bad fitting yellow suit. His face was covered with scars and he was grinning from ear to ear.  
''Yamcha. Hi'', Bulma said, feeling uncomfortable at once.

''Bulma, where are your manners? Don't you wanna hug your old friend?'' Without hesitating he grabbed her thin arms and pulled her close to his chest. Over his shoulder, Bulma could see Vegeta and he was watching her, as well. She could smell that Yamcha was drunk.  
''Release me, Yamcha, you're drunk'', she said. But instaed his hand slide down a bit until it rested upon her ass and she shrieked in shock. _Did he really just do that?_

''Leave the woman alone'', a husky voice demanded. Bulma could feel a short jolt and she was free again. Well, almost. Vegeta's tail had curled securily around her waist.

''Relax, dude! I was just hugging my old friend!'', Yamcha laughed, backing away.

''Do not dare to do it again'', Vegeta threatened. Bulma flushed. He stood in front of her, saving her fom Yamsha's gaze.

''And who are you to tell me what to do?'' Yamcha really had the nerve to provoke Vegeta. Didn't he see that he was superior to him? Bulma could not grasp his stupidity. ''Yamcha, leave it. Just enjoy the evening'', she tried to calm down the the two guys.  
''Alright, babe. See ya later'', he blew her a kiss. He made her sick. Did her father really want his only daughter to marry this fleabag? Granted, he behaved differently when her father was around. Maybe that was the reason why.

From this moment, Vegeta didn't leave her side and was like a shadow and Bulma enjoyed it. She had a lot of fun during the party, getting to know new people and meeting people she had almost forgotten about. Feeling young and free again, Bulma didn't waste a single thought on Yamcha, again.

But happiness could not prevent someone from human needs. Bulma had to pee really badly. The champagne never failed its effect on her.

''Vegeta, would you excuse me for a moment?'', she asked politely.

''Why?'', he responded impolitely.

''I have to pee'', she admitted.

''Woman, do you think I want to know that?'' He said and let her go.

The toilet was not taken and Bulma could relieve herself. Afterwards, she looked into the mirror. She had a bit of a glow but apart from that, everything was still in place. She looked great.  
Had Vegeta noticed? He would never admit it, though. But tonight, he was so protective and it flattered her way to much. She liked the feeling of him being close to her, the warmth of his tail around her waist. She felt safe with him. _It's wrong_, said a small voice inside of her head. And she knew that the voice was right. He was a stranger, she did not know a thing about him. He was not even nice to her. But he was exactly what she wanted, or what she needed. He was a challenge, an equal opponent. Her beauty and her intelect did not impress him. They fitted perfectly together. Maybe it was the alcohol, but all of a sudden she needed to get a clear head. She had to think.

Without wasting another second, Bulma made her way outside of the building into the garden. It was not exactly cold, but rather chilly outside and it helped her to think straight.  
The stars and the moon were shining brightly in the night sky and the dim light made everything look like it was made of solid silver. The night truely was beautiful.

Bulma really enjoyed her privateness._ Maybe I should bust another move,_ she thought. _If I don't do it, I'll never find out what could have been. _Vegeta was not the guy to woo a woman. At least that was her impression. She smiled at the thought of him. It was stupid but she didn't care, tonight was her night. Nothing could stop her.

''Hey babe.''

_No_. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Was it so hard to understand that she was not interested in him? Would she have to make it even clearer? Well, she was in the mood for that.  
''No, Yamcha. No _babe_ anymore! I'm not your babe! Just leave. I want to be alone'', she said. She turned away from him, not wanting to see his ugly face.  
''We could be alone together. We have been before, remember?'' He came closer, touching her hip with one of his hands. She moved away, escaping from his grip.  
''Don't touch me'', she screamed. But he didn't mind, coming even closer, now laying both hands upon her hips, this time more demanding.

''Come on. You didn't bother the last time, why now? I'll be gentle'', he whispered. His stinky breath made her choke.

''This is my last warning. Let me go now and we'll forget about it. If you don't, you will regret it, I promise'', Bulma threatened. She tried to escape his fierce embrace but he was too strong. Just one moment ago, she had considered herself the luckiest woman on earth and now? _These violent delights have violent ends._

''Shhh, I know that you think of this weird guy with the cape. But come on, he isn't worth it. I'm worth it. I'll show you...'' He then kissed her neck. She screamed. Somebody would hear her. But the music was really loud and the windows were all shut. Panic grew inside of her. _Vegeta_.  
Yamcha meanwhile tried to open her dress but his hands were too shaky and he couldn't get a hold of it. She could hear him mutter.

''Fuck this shit!'' And with one movement he tore the dress open, destroying it completely. Again, Bulma screamed as loud as she could.

''Ahh, how I missed this view'', he whispered. Bulma shut her eyes. She tried to dream herself away. This wasn't happening, this was a dream and nothing more. She was lying in her bed...

''YOU BASTARD!'' A furious voice interrupted her dreaming. She had awaited to hear that voice, her hope had never died. _He really came for her._

She opened her eyes and saw how Vegeta pulled Yamsha away from her punching him strongly in the face. Again and again and again.

''I – Told - You – Not – To – Touch – Her – Ever – Again!'' He underlined every word with a punch or a kick into his stomach. Yamcha was already bleeding from his nose and several wounds on his face and chest. He wanted to say something but Vegeta didn't let him. He was about to kill him.  
Finally, Vegeta stepped aside but only to form a small ball with his hands. It was glowing in the dark, looking rather beautiful for something so dangerous.  
''Don't kill him. He isn't worth it. Really'', Bulma murmured. She was sitting on the ground, trying to cover her body with the remaining parts of her dress.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she had just said.  
''If you kill him, you'll gonna be in trouble. I don't want that'', she explained. His features softened a little bit after her explanation. He looked down at the whining Yamcha, lying at his feet. He kicked him one last time and spat out on him.  
Then he turned to see Bulma but soon looked away again. She was barely wearing something and that embarressed and humiliated her even more. He made short process, pulled on his cape and ripped it off. He gave it to her and she gladly took it. She was freezing.  
''What now?'', he asked clumsily.  
''Could you bring me to my bedroom, please?'', she asked.

He lifted her off the ground and carried her like a baby in his arms, very careful not to touch any parts of her body, that weren't covered. Then he flew away with her.

Bulma wanted to look around, wanted to enjoy the flight but instaed she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. To her surprise, he let her do it. He came just in time, just before Yamcha was about to... But he hadn't. He would never again. Vegeta made sure of that.

It hasn't been a long flight also he must have been flying very safely, because Bulma didn't feel a thing until they landed on her balcony. She never locked her door, so they could enter her room.  
Vegeta deposited her down onto her bed. She grabbed her blanket and snuggled down in her pillows.

It seemed like Vegeta wanted to leave immediately. He opened her chamber door and had almost left the room when Bulma realised that she would be alone with him gone.

''Wait! Can you stay with me? Just this night. I will tell nobody, I swear'', she said sounding really desperately. Oh, how she hated it to appear weak and helpless. That wasn't her. But right now, she just needed his warmth.

Vegeta hesitated in the doorway. You could see how torn he was. Pride against … yeah, against what? What was his pride fighting against? And then he busted a move.  
Closing the door again he returned to her bed. Then he put off his armor, now only wearing his dark blue spandex suit and his boots. Where were his gloves?  
He sat down on the bed. She reached out for him, pulling him by his hand like she did several times before. He gave in and lay down next to her. She knew that she was standing on thin ice but she couldn't help but to snuggle up to him, he was so warm. And he let it happen, he even wrapped one arm around her shoulder.  
And there they were. Her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around hers. She hold on to him tightly and he let it happen. And in that moment she realised that she had won their battle. Or had he? It didn't really matter, anyways.

* * *

_Author's Note__: Cheesy, huh? I know. I love it. I also know that it was predictable. But haha! They still didn't kiss! And don't worry, my story will include some action later on! But at first I want to focus on their developing relationship. Tell me what you think! -Hakuna Matata, Jefferson :)_


	10. Wellen

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or its characters._

_Author's Note: I think this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. I hope that I could satisfy your expectations! And just for your information, I was listening to Colbie Caillat's ''When the darkness comes'' while writing this chapter. It's a beautiful song! And another Information; the chapter is called 'Wellen' that is a german word and means 'waves'. I think it sounds beautifully._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 10 – Wellen_

_For it was not into my ear you whispered,  
but into my heart.  
It was not my lips you kissed,  
but my soul._

_- Judy Garland_

* * *

It did not take long until Bulma sunk into a light slumber. She was way to agitated to really fall asleep. Firstly, because she could still sense Yamcha's smell on her body and secondly because she was lying in Vegeta's arms and could barely grasp her luck. He himself was snoring peacefully next to her. She could hear his soft heartbeat. It calmed her down so it was easier for her to forget about what happened earlier this evening.

Just when a dream began to form inside of her mind, Vegeta began to move underneath her head. He was still asleep but obviously had a nightmare. That woke Bulma up again. She sat up and made out his silhouette in the dim light entering through the curtains. He frowned and pursed his lips as if he was really angry. Then he began to shake his head from side to side. It seemed as if he was really in vain. Bulma decided to wake him up.

''Vegeta'', she whispered his name and slightly touched his face. He opened his eyes at once with a furious expression on his face. It was happening so fast that Bulma hadn't had the time to evade Vegeta's grip. He pressed her into the pillows, squeezing her throat brutally. Breathing got pretty hard for her and she opened her mouth to imbibe some air but it didn't help. It was impossible to outrun his sudden attack. His face was unreadable, his gaze was absent, almost delirious. She tried to make eyecontact but he just gazed into space.  
''Ve-ge-ta... sto-stop'', she croaked. She was clinging to his hands, trying to loosen his grip but of course she was not able to manage it. After a while of struggeling, she began to feel dizzy and everything began to go black . As a last attempt, she reached out to his face and touched his cheek on the same spot she had touched him to wake him up. ''Ve-ge-ta. It-it's o-kay'', she told him. With that, the last bits of her strength had been used up. She lowered her hand and embraced her destiny. It was no wonder that she got burned for playing with fire, what else did she expect? That he would just turn from a beast into an angel? That were childish thoughts. For all his life he had been killing people, as he always told her. Now she herself was his victim. Or more likely, she was a victim of her own stupidity. And just at the very moment she mentally said goodbye and was ready to find death, she noticed that his grip on her throat was gone, all of a sudden. She opened her eyes again, feeling weak and outpowered. Vegeta was sitting in front of her, a shocked expression on his face. He stared down at his hands and had finally woken up, it seemed.

''I didn't... it wasn't... I just had... I'', he stuttered, completely distraught. He was very careful not to touch her.

''It's okay. You had a bad dream.'' Bulma's voice sounded as if she had been drinking for fourty years straight. She was not mad at him, he obviously didn't do it on purpose.

He nodded, still appearing upset and somehow exhausted. Nervously he switched positions.

''Tell me about it'', she demanded.

''No.'' He ruffled through his black, thick hair, still interwoven in his dream. Bulma came closer, taking his sweaty hand. ''Tell me about it'', she repeated.

He looked at her in despair. This was Vegeta's other side, he finally put down his mask of arrogance and pride and revealed something of his personality that no one had seen before.

''Friezer. The same dream as always. He laughes at me. Blood. I am angry but also - . A dead body at my feet. He tells me to kneel infront of him. I never kneel for anyone. Never. Zarbon's grinning. Hatred'', he told her. Bulma didn't know any of the names he had mentioned but could understand that these persons must have hurt him a lot and that they played a great role in his life.  
''It's okay, it's over'', she tried to console him. Her throat was still sore and her head ached a bit, but she already recovered.

''No. It's not. It will never be, don't you understand, woman? It will never be over. Friezer can not be defeated.'' he got angry, Bulma concluded that he was not quite fond of this Friezer guy.  
''Who is Friezer?'', she dared to ask.

''Who Friezer is? Are you kidding me, woman? He is the galactic overlord, the strongest being in the universe'', he explained. To her shame, Bulma had never heard of him.

''And there really is no way to defeat him? No hope?''

''No. Well, maybe. There is a legend about the legendary Saiyan. It says, that once there was a Saiyan that turned legendary in an apparantly lost battle, then being able to defeat each and everyone. He is supposed be the most powerful being in the universe. But it's just an old legend'', he told her.

''But maybe it is true! Do you know, what it needs to turn legendary?'', she asked hopefully.

''It is said that the heart of the Saiyan must be pure and he must be incredibly strong, not only physically.''  
''Maybe you can make it! You are strong! I think you could do it! The GR is almost finished, you could train a bit more and maybe you'll succeed!'' She didn't want to give up, that was against her nature. Vegeta frowned.  
''You do not understand, little human. Friezer has an armee. He has eliminated planets ten times bigger than your so beloved earth as if it was nothing. He put my people, a very strong warrior race, into slavery just like that. I mean, if someone could turn into a Super Saiyan, it would be me. But still...''

''You surprise me. I thought, you were a proud prince. I thought, you were the strongest of all Saiyans and now you are whining like a little girl. Isn't it a prince's duty to stand up for his poeple? To fight for them? I am disappointed.'' Bulma knew this would provoke him but instead a smile appeared on his lips.

''You talk like a true Saiyan, woman'', he said. She raised her chin proudly without thinking of her bruised neck. It caused her ache and she nictitated. Vegeta reached out for her but then quickly took back his hand thinking of him being the one who caused her this pain.

Bulma ignored him and lay down again, staring at the ceiling. A few moments passed in silence and Vegeta eventually imitated her. They both stared at the ceiling as if the answers of all their questions were written there. Who knew, maybe they were.

Bulma didn't know how long they have been lying there motionless until she turned to face Vegeta. He was already looking at her, his onyx eyes piercing into her cerulean ones. They just stared at each other for an eternity.

''You can kiss me if you want to'', she whispered. It took all her courage to speak out these words. She wanted him to kiss her for so long but he never actually did it. This was her way to encourage him to do it. Referring to her, he needed clear instructions.

Vegeta's eyes widened but he got closer to her, anyways. He never took his gaze off of her. Sowly he raised his right hand and touched her cheek with his fingertips. His touch was warm and it caused Bulma to shiver. With his thumb he carefully stroke over her full lips. They parted a bit at his touch. He was still not sure if he should do it. Bulma hold on to his gaze and tried to bring all her passion into her eyes.  
Vegeta removed his thumb from her lips and gently pulled her closer by the chin. Bulma closed her eyes and waited.. And then, finally, she could feel his warm and soft lips lightly touching her own. The kiss was very halting at first but got more intense when she put her arms around his neck. She wanted to feel him, she wanted him to feel her.

* * *

Vegeta could not believe what he was doing. But he did not care, at the moment. Everything that mattered was this wonder happening; that he could feel her full lips on his, her skin that was so much warmer and softer than he had imagined and he could feel her pounding pulse underneath it. Her gentle mouth and her hair that felt like silk between his fingers. And he could swear by his eternal soul that Bulma smelled like the ocean and tasted like green apples. The refreshing ones that tasted a little tart at first but had this unexpected sweetness once you chewed on it a bit longer. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. He could not get enough of her hidden sweetness. She melted into his embrace with such a passion it took his breath away.

Their lips seperated for a brief second in which he heard the woman whisper his name. ''Vegeta...'' Three syllables, so faint and soft like a breath of air that sweped over his face. Her eyes looking into his, her mouth touching his own and while he clung to her something happened inside of him. He sighed and with Bulma in his arms he became one with her, creating warmth and blissfulness. It felt as if waves carried him away. Waves getting higher and higher and then calming down again, slowly and steady but with growing desire. He felt insecure but salvaged at the same time. Maybe what he did was wrong and maybe it was not even the right time but Vegeta felt whole. He felt invincible.

Nobody should be able to take this away from him. Now, he had a reason to fight. A tiny and weak appearing reason, now lying on his chest, sleeping like an angel. Earth did not make him weak. It made him strong. And finally, he knew what to do.

* * *

_Author's Note: Maybe you're asking yourself the question: Did they really...? And my answer is yes. They really did it. I'm not the type of person that likes to write such scenes in detail, I prefer to focus on the inside. I hope you liked it, anyways :)_


	11. Enough

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or its characters._

_Author's Note: I know, these notes are sometimes annoying, but I just have to thank you for reviewing and following! And thanks to everybody that already marked my story as their favorite! I know, 20 followers, 11 favorites and 13 reviews may not be a big deal, but to me it's everything at the moment! So thank you for making my day! Enough of me and enjoy the new chapter! :)_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 11 - Enough_

_The most important thing in communication  
__is hearing what is not said._

_- Peter Drucker_

* * *

_Somewhere on earth..._

''He won't return'', Nappa said. They have been waiting for the second born prince for hours already and there were no signs of him returning.

''So, we not only lost my brother but also both princes? If we don't contact Friezer right now, we will be dead man, when we return to Vegeta-Sei, I swear'', Raditz shouted. His brother and he never had a strong bonding, but it was his only brother after all. At least the only brother he knew. When he was just a small child, he got to know that his parents decided to send away his youngest brother to another planet. It was his duty to destroy it, but they never heard of him again. His name was Kakarott.  
''First of all, how shall we return to Vegeta-Sei without a spaceship? And secondly, how shall we contact Friezer? We simply have to wait!'', Nappa bellowed.

''Well, for the first problem I have no solution. For the second one, well, I might have something that could help us'', Raditz said, grinning viciously. He put one hand inside of his armor and pulled something small out of it. Nappa had to take a closer look on it. There was no doubt, it was a scouter and it looked intact.  
''How..? Explain this to me!'', Nappa gasped.

''When we crashed, I noticed that the little prince's scouter was not broken. He was unconcious and I simply took it from him, for emergencies. And that was a great idea, you have to admit'', Raditz explained. Nappa started to grin, as well. Raditz was not so stupid, after all.  
''Alright, then. Let's call Friezer and explain everything to him'', Nappa said.  
Raditz put the scouter on and tried to contact the galactic overlord. It didn't take long and he answered his call.  
''It did take you quite long to contact me. So, how is the purging going on?'', a feminine voice asked.

''My lord, we have bad news. Our ship crashed when we arrived on this planet. We lost prince Vegeta, my brother Turles died and now the second prince ran away, as well. We don't know what to do, so we thought we should contact you'', Raditz told him. For a moment it was silent and panic gripped the Saiyan warriors.  
''It was the right thing to contact me. I will come to earth as soon as I can'', Friezer replied and the connection was cut.

''We have a problem, Raditz. Look.'' Nappa pointed to the east where something small got closer and closer. It was flying fast and soon they could make out prince Tarble. He already waved at them from a far distance. Nappa and Raditz did not wave back, they could not move.  
''We won't tell him'', Raditz hissed.  
''Allright'', Nappa agreed.  
''Heeeelloo!'', Tarble yelled while he landed infront of them. He was smiling brightly. ''I have some great news! I found a city and asked a lot of people if they knew anything about something that hit the earth two weeks ago. A lot of people laughed at me, but there was one guy, I think his name was Jeff Albertson, who could actually help me. He said there has been something coming down near Satan City! That is not very far from here! If we hurry, we can be there in a few days!''  
This was bad for Nappa and Raditz. Really bad...

* * *

Bulma awoke early that following day. She heard how the door closed silently and opened her eyes. Except for her, the bed was empty. She touched the spot where Vegeta had been sleeping, it was still warm. Quickly, she jumped out of bed, only wearing undergarments, and left the room. On the corridor she saw Vegeta walking away.

''Wait! Where are you going?'', she asked a little out of breath, she really was off form. Vegeta turned around and walked towards her, pushing her back into the bedroom.

''What if someone saw you like this, woman'', he muttered with discontent.

''Where were you going?'', she repeated her question, ignoring his complaints.

''Do you think I could spend the entire day lying in bed with you? I have to train and you have to finish that Gravity Room for me! I have to get stronger to fight Friezer'', he explained.

Bulma sat down on her bed again, covering herself up with the blanket.

''So you really want to fight him?'', she asked, hoping that would mean that he wanted to stay on earth... maybe even with her.

''Of course, my people deserve better. It is my duty as their prince to free them. And my father, the king, would not stand a chance against Friezer. If I defeat Friezer, I could take his place and would become the king of Vegeta-Sei'', Vegeta declaimed.

So, it did not mean that he wanted to stay on earth, he wanted to return to his planet and be king there. What had she thought? It was one night, nothing more. He probably had a different girl every night where he came from. Promptly, she felt uncomfortable being almost naked infront of him.

''Well, get going then. Maybe you should invite Goku over to train with you. I'll get dressed and continue working, as well'', she said coldly.

''Good'', he replied.

''Good'', she repeated.

Awkwardly, she stood up, still clinging to the blanket, but it slipped from her left shoulder. Vegeta's eyes fixed on the exposed spot and he took one step closer to her, pulling it up again. Then he left the room and Bulma remained alone.

A few minutes later, Bulma stood infront of the full-length mirror in the bathroom and stared at her naked body. Her lips were a little swollen, but other than that, her face looked fine, just a little tired maybe. She never had a problem with her body. Of course, a few things could have been better, her hips could be a little less feminine and her breasts could be a little bigger and her belly could be a little flatter, but unsually she was content with herself. But now she had doubts. Bulma imagined the Saiyan woman to be fitter, to be more muscular and flexible. How could she even compete with them? She was a weak earthling. For a human woman quite beautiful, indeed, and she was very intelligent and witty, too, but what was she next to a woman of a warrior race? But then again, if Vegeta would not want her, there were still a lot of men that would. But would she want another man? What man could protect her the way he could? If he hadn't been there yesterday, Bulma would probably look differently. Bulma wanted him to want her. But she was not able to force him, that was for sure. Then again, women were given several things that could change a man's opinion. And she would use them. For example the GR.  
Bulma took a shower and got dressed quickly before she went downstairs to pick up some breakfast. Her parents awaited her in the kitchen. Doctor Briefs was reading an article about his birthday party in the newspaper and her mother was boiling some tea.

''Good morning, honey. Want some tea?'', she asked.

''Morning, yeah, thanks. Morning, dad.'' Bulma sat down on a chair, taking some bread and lunchmeat to make herself a sandwich.

''Good morning, Bulma. You slept well?'', her father asked, putting away his newspaper.

''Euh, yeah.'' She slept well, but not very long...

''You left the party early. We missed you'', he said.

''You can thank Yamcha for that! He was digustingly drunk and didn't leave me alone! If Vegeta hadn't come to help me, I don't know what would have happened!'', she explained. She left out the fact that Yamcha almost raped her, because she was too embarrassed to admit it. Also, she left out the fact that Vegeta spent the night with her after he had almost killed Yamcha.

''Are you sure, you do not overreact, darling?'', her father asked. He had no idea and still held on to the illusion of Yamcha being a nice and humble young man.

''No, I'm not. You can ask Vegeta. Well, come to think about it, don't ask him, he wouldn't like that, I guess.'' He didn't like to show any affection, Bulma had already found out. And because of that, he would not admit any of the things that happened yesterday.

''What is it with Vegeta anyway? How long does he intend to stay? If it is for longer I make sure to decorate his room a little more and maybe buy him some new clothes'', her mother considered.

''I don't know. I guess, he'll stay a while. He doesn't talk much about that.'' _He doesn't talk much at all_, Bulma thought.

''Well, I don't mind. He seems nice! And he for sure is handsome, don't you think, honey'', her mother giggled like a school girl and Bulma hated this attitude. But she could not prevent herself from blushing. ''I don't care. I have to work. See you later'', she muttered, marching outside of the kitchen.  
Bulma spend the whole morning, as well as noon and afternoon inside of her lab, where she worked on the GR. She really put blood, sweat and tears into this machine. It was an urgent necessity for her to satisfy Vegeta's expectations. And if that meant to leave out some meals, she would sacrifice them. All she wanted was to help him, to support him. To let him know, that he could count on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was ouside and trained with the other Saiyan. To his surprise, he was a good fighter. Better than he had expected him to be. But of course not nearly as good as himself. The blond woman, who was the blue-haired woman's mother, had called this Goku after Vegeta had asked her where he lived. It didn't take long and he arrived at Capsul Corporation. Goku was wearing an orange uniform, that looked like a fighting suit from earth, to Vegeta's dismay. Saiyans should only wear Saiyan's uniforms, but this one did not care at all about traditon.

They fought and fought and fought until it got twilight. Then Goku suddenly stopped. The two of them hovered a few meters above the ground in mid-air.  
''Man, I could eat a bear for sure. I hope ChiChi has already prepared dinner! How can you not be hungry, Vegeta?'', he asked.  
''I learned to control my needs'', Vegeta simply responded.

''Well, then. It was fun fighting with you but I am hungry and my wife is waiting for me. I guess Bulma is waiting for you, as well! I'm glad, she finally found someone!''  
''She is not my mate, you idiot!'', Vegeta shouted, crossing his arms infront of his chest and looking away, angrily.  
''Oh sorry! I thought you two... Well, you had her smell on you, so I concluded that... Doesn't matter anyways. I get going! See you tomorrow, same time?'', Goku stammered.

''Hmpf'', was everything Vegeta replied. Then, Goku flew off and Vegeta decided to return to the house. Inside, he could smell freshly cooked meat and noodles in a spicy sauce. His mouth was watering. He had ignored his hunger throughout the day, but now he could not suppress it any longer. As he entered the kitchen, the blue-haired woman left it.  
''Oh, Vegeta, haven't seen you all day. I have almost finished the GR, by the way. In a few days it could be ready'', she said.  
Vegeta gently pushed her away, so he could enter the kitchen. There were a lot of pots and bowls filled with the most delicious things on the table and he sat down to fill his plate. He could hear how the woman exhaled angrily behind him but he did not turn around. Then he could hear how she went upstairs and closed her door loudly. But he didn't care, he was hungry.

* * *

_What is wrong with him? _Bulma was not able to understand the prince. Last night he was all cozy and nice and today he was the same asshole as always. What has gotten into him?  
Bulma stripped off her clothes. Building the GR caused her to sweat a lot and she felt dirty and stinky. A hot shower would not only help her to get clean but also to calm her down. She was working her ass off for him and he did not even thank her. Why was she doing this, anyway? He can go then, she would not need him. He was a pain in the ass and nothing more. Bulma almost convinced herself that she did not care about him, when she heard that someone had entered her bedroom that was only one door away from her bathroom, where she took a shower at the moment. Naked.

And then also the bathroom door opened and she could hear someone entering. Bulma turned off the water. ''Who's there?'', she asked curiously.

''Will you need much longer in the shower, woman? I want to refresh myself'!'', a husky voice said.

''Vegeta? I am naked in here! Get out!'', she shouted.

''Nothing I haven't seen already.'' Bulma would have given anything to see his face when he said that.

''I don't care, you'll have to wait or just shower in another bathroom!'' She was serious. To her pleasure, she could make out the door closing. She turned on the water again and continued showering. Gladly, she had already put her pyjamas outside of the shower, so she would not have to leave the bathroom naked. Quickly she got dressed and entered her bedroom. Vegeta was lying on her bed and watched TV.  
''Finally. This is really stupid, by the way'', he pointed at the TV. It was some reality TV-Show about some pregnant teenage girls.

''You really could not go somewhere else, could you?'', Bulma asked perplexed.

''Why would I?'', he replied while standing up from her bed. Then he got into the bathroom and soon you could here him entering the shower.

Bulma lay down on her bed, being completely exhausted. All she wanted was to sleep, so she turned off the TV and put a blanket over her back, also dimming the lights. Everything that hindered her from falling asleep was the noise coming from the bathroom. Patiently, she would wait until he finished and left her alone before she would turn off the lights. And a few minutes later the door opened again and she could smell soap and toothpaste. He was fast, she had to admit that.  
''Good night, Vegeta'', she murmured, almost asleep. Suddenly, she noticed that her bed squeaked and that something pulled on her blanket. Alarmed, she opened her eyes again and saw Vegeta's silhouette next to her.

''What are you doing?'', she asked in surprise. He got closer and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His skin felt warm on her skin and he smelled fresh and clean.

''Going to bed'', he whispered.

''But you have your own bed!''

''You want me to leave, woman?'', he asked firmly.

''I just wondered. You have been so cold today, I thought you would regret... you know.'' She thanked Kami that it was too dark for him to see how scarlet her face turned.

''The thing between you and me has nothing to do with anyone apart from you and me. If you want someone to act all cozy and weak, you may have to find someone else'', he said.  
Slowly, Bulma turned around, so that she could face him, even though it was almost impossible to see him in the dark. He would not loosen his grip and even his tail was resting around her waist.

''Would haven been nice, if you had told me that before'', she admitted. ''It's okay with me, if it's okay with you.''

Instead of answering her, he tried to kiss her what was pretty complicated without seeing anything. But after some failed attempts, he managed to find her lips and they kissed. His lips were soft upon hers and it felt like it was meant to be for them to be right there. They got more passionate, Bulma put her arms around his neck and he stroke down her spine with his fingertips.  
And it was enough. If they only had the nights to be together it would be enough for her. And obviously, it was also enough for him.  
''What are you doing to me, woman'', he whispered.

And when they could not hold back their tiredness anymore, they parted a little, but not completely and fell asleep. That night, Vegeta did not have any nightmares.


	12. Goodbye, My Hopeless Dream

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or its characters._

_Author's Note: It took me a little longer to write this chapter, because I re-read everything I have written so far to find mistakes. And I found quite a lot, but probably not every one. I hate making mistakes and if you find one that really hurts the eye, please don't be shy and tell me!  
Have fun with this new chapter, even though it might be sad :'(_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 12 – Goodbye, My Hopeless Dream_

_''I do not say goodbye. I believe that's one of the bullshitiest words ever invented.  
__It's not like you're given the choice to say bad-bye, or awful-bye, or couldn't-care-less-about-you-bye.  
__Everytime you leave, it's supposed to be a good one.''_

_- John Green_

* * *

_One week later... _

''Here it is'', Tarble said, hovering over the many buildings and crowded streets that belonged to Satan City. It was early in the morning and they all were tired. They barely made any breaks just because they wanted to find Vegeta as soon as possible. Tarble missed him very much and Nappa and Raditz seemed very nervous as well, maybe because losing the prince on a journey didn't make the best impression, especially reagarding the king and the galactic overlord.

''Let's go, then. We have wasted enough time, if prince Vegeta is still alive, he will be furious about our late arrival'', Nappa said.

''But where do we begin?'', Tarble asked. He never doubted that his elder brother was alive, he was so much stronger than him, maybe stronger than all of them combined. Vegeta was tough, Tarble could imagine him to have already started the purging. The humans meant nothing to him, weak as they were.

''What about finding the wreck first?'', Nappa suggested.

''I guess that would be useless. Somebody has already noticed its existence- otherwise this guy could not have told me about it- and might have carried it away'', Tarble philosophized.

''What do you suggest, then? Asking nicely again?'', Raditz mocked the prince.

''Why not? It brought us here. So, it was not the worst idea'', Tarble said.

''Go ahead then!''

And without another word, Tarble flew off. Nappa and Raditz could not bring themselves to build up contact with the human race, pride and ignorance dominated their mind to much.  
''What do you think. Is Vegeta still alive?'', Nappa asked his comrade.

''I don't know. I think, we would have noticed if he had survived. Somehow he would have tried to hash our attention. And if he really landed here, the city would lie in ashes. Or he decided to wait. Untypical, but possible'', Raditz said thoughtfully.

''What if he is alive? Should we tell him that we contacted Friezer?''

''We have to. There is no other way. But he will be angry, maybe he will punish us. He hates it when Friezer intervenes in his missions.''

Raditz was right about that. It had happened before and Vegeta got mad, almost killed his comrades because they informed Friezer about a failure or incident. Vegeta hated Friezer, he never openly stated that but it was easy to see, anyways. And partly it was understandable; Friezer has killed his mother when he was only a child. Since then, he has been his slave, the one for the dirty work. He got drilled, harassed, beaten and sometimes even tortured. He was never able to choose or change anything, he was not allowed to have an opinion and still had to represent the kingdom and praise the king but mostly the overlord himself. Not many were aware of his complicated life, most people were blinded by his unreadable face and pride. Allthough, he learned to suppress his feelings, to control them to the point that you could question their existence.

''Let's tell him shortly before Friezer arrives. He would protect us from him'', Nappa said.

''You should be ashamed to say something like that. You are a warrior and act like a coward. But to my dismay, I have to agree. Otherwise we are dead men'', Raditz confessed.

This time, it didn't take long for Tarble to return. Just a few minutes later he got back with a beaming expression on his face.

''Vegeta is still alive! And he is still here! He lives with a family called _Briefs_!'' Tarble informed his two companions.

''Why would he do that? And why do some random people know that?'', Nappa asked.

''I asked them the same questions. The old couple said, that there was a party for the man of the house and they met Vegeta there. The Briefs family took care of him after the accident, they said. I don't know, maybe he stayed there to take advantage of their hospitality'', Tarble explained. He himself did almost never understand his borther's way of thinking.

''So, now we know where to find him. Let's get going'', Raditz demanded.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Vegeta arrived on planet earth. And since then a lot has changed. When Bulma fell asleep, there was always someone to kiss her good night and when she woke up in the morning she always had strong arms holding her tightly. Only during daytime, there was no big difference from before he decided to live with her and her family; here and there a glimpse and then and now a 'unintentional' touch, but nothing more. Vegeta often gave her an angry look when she crossed the line. But Bulma understood, he just did not want anyone to know about their 'thing' and appear weak. And it was okay with her, because they had the evening and the night. At first, they have been way to busy with exploring each other's bodies, but lately they even talked quite much. Vegeta told her everything about his planet and Bulma sucked in every information she could get. Also, he revealed some parts of his past and Bulma began to understand him. His mother died when he was a little child, his father did not show him any affection, instead sold him to Friezer who harrowed him, his brother was considered to be a weakling, someday he would be king of Vegeta-Sei and so much more. And in return Bulma told him some things about earth, about herself and her family. Vegeta did not know what a loving family was like and somehow he was scared of it, it seemed. Bulma discovered, that he could not handle anything conntected with love or affection or happiness. He never laughed or relaxed or told her that she meant something to him. Bulma still hoped that someday he would be able to admit it to her, or at least to adhere to their connection. But at the moment they were far away from that. Sometimes, he did not even say good morning to her, when she entered the kitchen a few minutes after him, so that her parents wouldn't notice anything, of course. And it bucked her, but if she wanted to keep him, she had to accept that. It helped her to think of the evenings and the nights, when they could be together again.

* * *

Vegeta was aware of the fact that he had changed a lot lately. But he decided to not care anymore. It felt good to train during the day, to get stronger and to be able to fight Friezer one day, and it felt good to have someone to talk to in the evening, who listened and understood him and pleasured him, as well. And he completely forgot why he got here, in the first place. The image of Tarble, Raditz, Nappa and Turles slowly faded in his mind.  
He enjoyed training with this guy named Goku, he was a worthy opponent and he learned fast. Both men progressed a lot, learned new technics and improved their fighting styles. And one day, Vegeta told him about Friezer and Goku promised him to fight on his side when the time comes. His wife wasn't very fond of the idea but he enjoyed what he called 'an adventure' and he was positive that his wife would understand. He brought his son with him sveral times. The kid was only four years of age but you could notice his Saiyan ancestory. He was called Gohan and for his age he was a good fighter. Sometimes, Vegeta got annoyed by his presence but as if the woman could read his mind, she often took care of him and let him play in her lab, while she worked on the GR.  
Never in his life, Vegeta had felt so great; The blond woman cooked delicious food, he had a lot of free time he could use to train with a good fighter that made a good challenge, there was a beautiful woman he enjoyed spending time with and who helped him with his nightmares and there was no Friezer commanding him around all the time. He had to admit, he even grew quite fond of the woman, even if she was an annoying harpy that didn't know her place. But somehow, that was exactly what he needed.

* * *

''That's the house. The old lady said it had the words 'Capsule Corp.' on it'', Tarble said, pointing to the huge building underneath them.

''I can't believe it, I really thought we would see the prince never again!'' To Tarble, Nappa didn't sound like he was glad that they found him, rather worried.

''Let's wake him up'', Raditz grinned.

* * *

Vegeta lay in bed, holding the woman close to him. He had opened the balcony door because it had been stuffy in the room. The light coming through the curtains draw golden patterns on the woman's exposed skin. He liked to watch her sleep, it was the only time she looked innocent and peaceful.

In a few minutes this annoying mashine would ring and wake her up and the day would start for her. Only on the so called week-ends she could sleep in, these were his favorite days of the week.

''Vegeta!'' A voice yelled. He looked down, no, the woman was still asleep. He turned to the window and was shocked immediatly. Was it a hallucination?  
''Tarble?'', he asked unbelievingly. His brother, or the hallucination of his brother, landed on the balcony and behind him Vegeta could see Raditz and Nappa. ''Don't forget about us'', Nappa said.

''I can't believe we finally found you! And you're okay!'' Tarble entered the bedroom. He looked tired and his clothes were all ripped apart. Nappa and Raditz who stood on the balcony didn't look any better.

''How did you find me?'', Vegeta asked, still thinking he was hallucinating or dreaming. He has gotten so used to living here, he had all but forgotten about his brother and comrades.

''That's a long story! Why are you here? What are you doing here?'', Tarble asked excitedly.  
Vegeta looked to his left, where the woman was still sleeping, inconspicuously he covered her up a bit. Unfortunately he woke her up with that move. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw his face above her. She reached up to him, to touch his face but right in the move he put her hand down again.  
''What is it, Vegeta?'', she asked nervously.

''Who's she, Vegeta? I thought you weren't into prostitutes? But I can see why you chose her'', Nappa teased him. Bulma shot up and stared at the three other men in her bedroom.

''Who are _you_? _Prostitute_? Excuse me? Get out of my bedroom, you scum!'', she shouted furiously. She really could transform from an angel to the devil himself in only a few seconds.

Vegeta watched the scene shocked and unable to react yet.

''How dare you to talk to me like that, woman!'', Nappa bellowed, marching towards her, raising his hand to punch her. Vegeta woke up from his trauma-like state and put the woman behind his back.

''She's no prostitute. Leave her alone'', he said.

Nappa did what his prince told him and returned to the corner he has been standing before. He was used to getting orders.

''Wait outside in the garden until I invite you in'', Vegeta commanded and the three men left the room immediatly. His brother took a final glance at him, still smiling. When they were out of sight Vegeta turned to face Bulma again. She appeared terrified.

''Who are they?'', she managed to ask.

''That are my comrades Nappa and Raditz and my brother Tarble, I've told you about them'', he said in a calm voice. How could he have forgotten about them that easily? It only has been three weeks.

''So the time has come. They want to take you with them'', she concluded.

Vegeta thought of why they have been sent here in the first place. They had a mission. He had forgotten the mission, as well. What has become of him? Of the proud Saiyan prince? The prince had settled down, here on earth. But he was happy here. Vegeta didn't know what to feel or think. His mission was to kill all the living creatures on earth so they could claim this planet as their own. There was no way of avoiding what would happen anyways. If he woudn't do it, Friezer would and kill him on the top. He just had to leave. Leave the woman and her family and Goku and his family.

''Vegeta? Will you go with them?'' She asked and looked him in the eyes with her shining cerulean ones. Her hair was messy and it looked adorable. But he had to remain strong.

''I told you I would leave when they arrive'', he said.

''But you said that you would fight Friezer! You wanted to train in the GR! I have almost finished it. You can start tomorrow, for sure!'' She really tried everything to persuade him. He thought about it, but he saw no way he could prolong his stay without Nappa and Raditz getting sceptical. And a clean break would be better for all of them.

''No. I will leave. If possible today'', he said firmly and stood up. He took some clothes out of the wardrobe and disappeared into the bathroom.

He took a long shower, his last one here at the Briefs' house. When he got out again, fully clothed, he saw the woman sitting on the bed. She looked as if she had cried but gave everything to hide it from him. But her red eyes gave her away. She was wearing a gray long sleeve sweater and plain blue jeans, letting her appear even more colorless.

''So, you want me to bring you to the door, or not?'', she asked and her voice sounded hoarse.

''No'', he replied. She stood up, positioning herself infront of the window, looking outside.

''Well, goodbye then, I guess'', she croaked.

''Woman, stop crying. I told you I would leave as soon as they come'', he said.

''So it didn't mean anything to you?'', she asked. Usually she never asked such questions, she knew that he didn't like them. They fought very often, but she never crossed the line and he had always appreciated that.

''No answer is an answer, as well'', she then said after a long period of silence. In a few steps she stood in front of him on her tiptoes, trying to kiss him. He let it happen and her lips brushed his for a few seconds. Then she let go of him again and returned to the window.

''Now leave'', she said.

''Woman-''

''No. No _woman_ and no_ little human _and no _little nothing_ anymore. I'm done with you. I tried to understand you, I really did. But I can't help you if you won't let me get any near to you. I can't stand it anymore, maybe I am as weak as you always say. So, please don't make it worse and just leave. Go away'', she said.

And so he did. He left her behind and everything that happened between the two of them.

* * *

_Author's Note: :'( I really made them part. Now we get closer to the action part and it will be exciting, I promise. Hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think or what you wish for or what you would like me to change or how your day was! Xoxo, Jefferson. _


	13. Leaving Someone For Something

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or its characters._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 13 – Leaving Someone For Something_

_Because I was just a faint child of human nature,  
__with hungry senses and desire in my heart  
__and he a creature made of dust and fog._

_- Nicole C. Vosseler_

* * *

Vegeta got downstairs very quickly. He didn't like the idea of running into the woman's parents, right now. But like most of the time, they weren't at home. As he walked through the living room, something caught his attention. It was a photo of the woman, standing on an occasional table near the TV. On the photo she was laughing and tugging one strand of her hair behind her ears. Her hair was different now, but the photo couldn't be very old.

Without thinking, Vegeta broke the glass and took the picture out of its frame. He creased it in the middle and put it in one of his pants pockets. She still was eye candy, after all. That was the only reason he took the photo with him. At least, he thought so.  
Then he left the house and saw his comrades standing in the garden. They really made a pathetic impression. But in their opinion _he_ did. He was wearing earthling clothes, black pants and a blue T-Shirt. That was considered to be disgraceful and he knew that, but at least he was the prince and could do anything he wanted, plus: the woman didn't leave him any other choice. Vegeta really looked forward to wear his armor again when he returned to Vegeta-Sei. But before that, he had to do something. He wasn't sure what he had to do, but he definitely had to.

''Hey Vegeta, where's your so precious little woman?'', Nappa asked trying to provoke him. But Vegeta remained completely calm. He grabbed him by the throat and tugged him to the house wall.

''I will no longer tolerate your behavior, Nappa. Remember, I am your prince and you have to obey me. And to make it clear once and for all; The woman does not mean anything to me. Understand what I am saying?'', the prince hissed through his theeth. Nappa nodded instantly and Vegeta let go of him.

''Let's get away from here'', he said and flew off. This place was full of things he wanted to escape from: His stupid hopes to ever be able fight Friezer, for example. What had he been thinking? What had driven him to think like that? And as much as he tried to deny it, he knew what was the reason.

* * *

Bulma could still smell him. She could still feel his soft touch on her skin. She could still see where he had been lying on the bed, what felt like just now. She could still hear his grumble when he woke up. He wasn't gone, not completely. He stayed long enough to leave his traces everywhere but left too early to tidy up the mess he left behind.

Bulma tried to control herself but she just couldn't stop sobbing. He had promised her to fight Friezer, he said he would stay long enough to train in the GR, he did and said so much and now he was gone and didn't keep any of the things he promised. But, did he really promise all this to her? He never said it out loud, but somehow he had told her all this. Or was she making things up in her head? Didn't matter, anyways. Vegeta was gone and he had left her behind. That was the end of the story.

* * *

''Vegeta, let's take a break! Where are we heading anyway? Let's think of a plan first!'' It wasn't the first time Tarble tried to talk to him. But it made no sense, he was just not listening. He seemed different, even colder than he was before he arrived on this planet. If that was even possible.

''Vegeta enough of this nonsense!'', Tarble shouted. That was untypical for the unsually quiet and reserved prince, but he was desperate and the sudden change of behavior indeed made Vegeta listen. He stopped abruptly and faced his brother.  
''Fine then, what do you want?'', he asked angrily.  
''I want to know what you are about to do'', Tarble said. Vegeta remained silent, unable to say something. He didn't know. What was the right thing to do?

The mission.

His personal wellbeing.

Vegeta-Sei.

Earth.

Friezer.

The woman.

He couldn't think straight, it was so tough to make a decision. Vegeta had to make the right choice. But as long as you don't choose, everything remains possible. But nothing will be possible if you don't choose. It was an everlasting circle he was stuck in.

''Raditz, it's time, I guess'', Nappa whispered. Vegeta hadn't really paid them much attention, he didn't even ask where Turles was; they meant nothing to him and he didn't make a secret out of it.

''Time for what?'', Vegeta asked impatiently.  
Nappa and Raditz changed significant looks before speaking.

''Time to tell you something, my prince. We informed lord Friezer about our failure. He will come to earth as soon as he can'', Raditz explained. He looked down at his feet, not able to borne his prince's gaze. He was prepared for his attack, but it didn't come.  
Instead, Vegeta breathed in and then exhaled slowly to control his temper. He wanted to kill them on the spot, but he knew that he couldn't do that. The minutes passed in silence.  
''How have you been able to contact him?'', Vegeta finally asked. Raditz didn't answer, instead he grapped inside his armor and pulled the scouter out.

''That's mine! You stole it!'', Tarble presumed.

''So what? It was the right thing to inform Friezer!'', Nappa yelled at him.

The decision was taken from him. Friezer knew and if he wouldn't act fast, shit was about to hit the pan. The overlord would not let it pass, this time. If Vegeta wouldn't talk to him in person and explain everything to him in near future, he would kill him the next time he sees him. Vegeta had no other choice than going back to Vegeta-Sei, now.

''Give me that'', he demanded and Raditz handed him the scouter.

Vegeta put it on and tried to contact someone on Vegeta-Sei that could send them a space ship.

''Yeah, Hello? OH! Prince Vegeta! What can I help you with?'' It was a young Saiyan woman. She worked for his father, he had seen her a couple of times in the palace but he didn't know her name.

''I need a spaceship. We're on earth. Fast'', he demanded rudely.

''Oh, you're lucky! There are some Saiyan travellers on a near by planet. They will pick you up in a couple of hours, my prince!'', she informed him.

''Good'', he replied and cut the connection. ''The spaceship will be here, soon. But before we leave, we have to do something.''

''And what is that?'', Tarble asked.

''We have to visit someone, I met here on earth.''

* * *

On the outskirts of Satan City the Son family sat around the kitchen table and ate breakfast. Or to be more precise: The two boys eliminated the food and the woman just sat there and watched them, helplessly. ''Can't we for once eat together like civilised people?'' She seemed to be desperate.  
''But ChiChi, we're hungry! And it's so delicious!'', her husband objected.  
''Well, I'm glad you like it'', ChiChi said and smiled at Goku. He grinned back, revealing what was inside of his mouth. ChiChi moaned, her husband's table manners were disgusting sometimes.

''So what are you two planning to do today?'', she asked when she put their dishes in the sink after they had finished. Goku and Gohan leaned back, touching their full stomachs. Gohan was just like his father, always happy and hungry and he even had the same mimic and gestures from time to time.  
''Yeah, Gohan, what would you like to do today?'', Goku asked his son.

''Can we go to aunt Bulma? Pleeease'', the little boy begged.  
''But you have been there the last two days, already! Don't you want to stay with mommy, today?'', ChiChi asked and patted him on the head, dishevelling his black, thick hair.

''But I want to see daddy and Vegeta fight! That's so cool!'' He stood up and punched the air like a real champ. Goku laughed at his little sprout.

''All right, all right! But you come home before it gets dark! And you'll have to study, tomorrow! It takes more than muscles to make it in life!'', ChiChi gave in.  
Goku and Gohan hugged her so tightly it almost hurt her. But she has gotten used to it and even began to love that kind of hugs.  
''See you in the evening, then! Bye!'' Goku said and Gohan waved at her when they stood in the doorway, halfway outside of the house.  
''Stop! Goodbye-kiss! You never know, when we see each other again!'' ChiChi insisted on this ritual everytime someone wanted to leave the house.  
''Mom!''  
''ChiChi!''

''Nah-ah! No goodbye-kiss, no leaving! Don't complain!'' And with that the two boys got back to her. At first she knelt down, so her son could give her a kiss on the cheek and when he ran out the door, she stood up so her husband could give her a little peck on the lips.  
''See you later, honey'', ChiChi said and Goku waved at her, just like their son did before and then they were gone. ''Those two... They'll make me go sick someday'', she said to herself.

* * *

The weather was really nice outside and Gohan was hunting down a yellow butterfly when Goku came out of the house. These were the last days of summer and he loved them the most.  
''So Gohan, do you want to fly with me or with flying Nimbus?'', Goku asked.

''Flying Nimbus!'', he exclaimed excitedly.

And just when Goku was about to call out for the small yellow cloud he noticed something in the sky, getting closer real fast. He could make out four figures of different height and frame, but he could not yet tell who it was.  
''Come here, Gohan!'', Goku said and the little boy jumped towards him. His father put a protective arm around him. When he looked up again, he could recognize one of them. The one person in the middle had to be Vegeta, he could make out his flame-like hair, but he didn't know the other three. One of them looked pretty similar to Vegeta, only that he was smaller and less muscular, also his hair was a little shorter.

''Ah, Vegeta! We were just about to visit you!'', he called out when the four figures were near enough to hear him.  
''That won't be necessary anymore. We will return to our home planet in a couple of hours'', Vegeta proclaimed. They landed in front of Goku and Gohan in a perfect row. The men beside Vegeta looked really depleted, their clothes were ripped apart and really dirty, and they didn't look very clean themselves, either.

''Really? Why?'', Goku asked perplexed.  
''Because we have a mission'', a bald, big man replied.

''But I thought you wanted-'' But Vegeta interrupted him: ''That doesn't matter anymore. Come with us. You're a Saiyan just like us. You could learn about your ancestory and our culture on Vegeta-Sei.''

It sounded temptating, Goku loved adventures and was very open for exploring new cultures, too. He would finally get to know where he came from. But on the other hand he could feel his son clunching to his leg. He was still so small. He would grow up without having a father. No, he couldn't leave his family behind.  
''Can Gohan and ChiChi come along?'', he asked.

''No, only pure-blooded Saiyans are allowed on Vegeta-Sei'', the man with long, spiky hair growled. He looked frigthening and Goku could feel Gohan jerking, when he heard his deep voice.

''Then I have to refuse your offer. I'm sorry'', Goku told them. He gave them a weak smile.

''But you're a good fighter, I can manage that you will be living in the palace with the royal family and the first class warriors! That's the best thing that could ever happen to you!'', Vegeta said. He obviously couldn't understand why someone would ever refuse an offer like that.

''No, the best thing that could ever happen to me is tugging to my leg, right now and maybe washing dishes inside of the house. Thank you, for your offer, but I want to stay with my family'', Goku explained.

The three men shook their heads in incomprehension. Only the smaller one seemed to be able to understand him a little, because he was smiling while shaking his head.

''So shall it be, then'', Vegeta said and got ready to take off.

''Wait Vegeta, what about Bulma?'', Goku asked him.

Vegeta's heart stopped beating for a moment, when he heard him saying her name. _Bulma_, he realised that he had never called her by her name.

''I don't care about the woman'', he finally managed to say.  
Goku didn't believe it, he could tell from the way Vegeta stopped moving when he heard her name, that she didn't mean nothing to him. The opposite was the case, he assumed.  
''Never leave someone for something, Vegeta. When you lose the something, you won't have anything. Always leave something for someone'', he told him.  
Vegeta looked down at the ground for a moment, then he flew off and the other men followed close after.

* * *

The spaceship that would bring the warriors back to Vegeta-Sei would be here at any minute, at least that was what the scouter said. _Never leave someone for something, _that phrase echoed inside of Vegeta's head. _If only he knew what he was talking about_, he thought when he saw the spaceship in the sky that would bring him home again.

* * *

_Author's Note: So how do you like this chapter? I didn't know if I should make Goku come along or stay, but then I thought that to him his family and friends are everything, so I made my decision. Would you have liked it differently? Tell me! :) And I would like to take this chance and thank all the people who follow, review and favorite my story. You are the best! I actually built up contact with some of you and I have to say, I have the nicest of readers, really! :)_


	14. Revenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Praise our Lord Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 14 - Revenge_

_While seeking revenge,_  
_dig two graves._  
_One is for your opponent_  
_And one is for you._

_- Douglas Horton_

* * *

Inside of the spaceship, no one dared to say a word. The atmosphere was so tensed, they all hanged their heads. No one looked at the other, no explanations, no 'I missed you's', nothing.  
And that went on for the whole journey back to Vegeta-Sei. But that didn't mean that no one had questions stuck in their heads. But they knew it was for nothing to ask Vegeta what had happened on earth because it was possible that he would simply cut off the head of the the person that was courageous enough to ask a question. But one person on the ship got to know the answer.

It was on the second day on the spaceship, when Vegeta decided to take a shower after his work-out. Nappa accidently walked into the bathroom to shower on his own, when he noticed Vegeta's clothes on the floor. It seemed as if the prince hadn't noticed his presence, maybe he was daydreaming or in thought and so he took the chance and searched through the pile of clothes. _There has to be something... anything_, Nappa thought. He didn't have much time and he had to be extremely careful to not make a sound. When he was close to shed his hope, Nappa noticed that something had slipped out of Vegeta's pants pocket. He picked it up and turned it around. '_She means nothing to me' huh? A likely story_, he thought. Quickly, he put the photo of the blue-haird woman back and left the bathroom quietly. Nappa had his answer and he was sure that Friezer would want to hear about it, as well...

* * *

When they arrived on Vegeta-Sei, there was no cheering crowd, no parade and no one congratulating them for the successful mission. Of course not, for there was no successful mission.

And when they arrived at the palace, there was no one greeting them, either. They have brought discredit on the Saiyan nation by not fulfilling their mission and they could feel it with every step they took.

''Is Friezer still here?'', Vegeta asked a servant who stood in the entrance hall. The servant was not used to be talked to, usually the royal family ignored him and because of that it took him a moment to realize that the prince himself had asked him a question. And even the other warriors noticed that this was not normal.

''Euh- yes, my prince, he is'', he replied shyly.  
''Where is he?''

''In the throne hall, my prince.''

And Vegeta marched in the direction of the throne room. On his way several people had to back away, because otherwise they would have been run into and knocked down. His comrades had a tough time following his path. They wondered what he was about to do and what he wanted from Friezer. If he wanted to talk to Friezer why wouldn't he just wait until he arrived on earth?

''Open the door, your prince wants to talk to the galactic overlord Friezer'', Vegeta demanded when they stood infront of the door leading to the throne hall after the guard had blocked the door.

''D-do you have a-an audience?'' That poor bastard had recieved orders and was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Vegeta streched out his arm and formed an energy ball but the guard had already left his spot and ran down the corridor in horror. They could hear him screaming. Vegeta opened the door himself and entered the room.

For people who didn't belong to the royal family, the throne hall was something rare to see. It was enormous and extremely pompous, in every corner you could find golden statuesques of famous kings and warriors of the Saiyan race, paintings of the royal family members and last but not least the throne. It stood across the room and everything pointed in its direction. When you entered the hall it was the first thing that caught your attention and that meant something, regarding all the other golden things and treasures in the room.

And on it sat a small pink creature. On its head you could see two horns and he had a tail, but it was not covered with fur, it was pretty similar to the tail of a rat. And it smiled when it spotted Vegeta. Its name was Friezer.

''Vegeta, nice to see you! I am so glad that you returned unharmed! But why do I have the honour to see you here, when I was going to visit you on earth, anyways?'' His voice was very high and sounded more like a woman's voice than a man's.  
''Lord Friezer I have to talk to you about our failure on earth'', Vegeta proclaimed.

''Oh yes, I have heard of it. And I, too, have some questions I must ask you'', Friezer stopped smiling. ''I wonder, what reason it might have, that you, obviously unharmed, stayed for three whole weeks on planet earth, without destroying it, or even _trying_ to fulfill the mission I gave to you.''

Vegeta showed no stir, no movement and no sign of the intention to reply. He just kept starring at the overlord.  
''Vegeta, this time I want you to give me an an answer'', Friezer demanded. He was angry, or rather disappointed, it was hard to tell, because he tried to hide it.

''I decided to wait for my comrades, that is all. It might have been a mistake. Forgive me.'' The last words were only a whisper, you could tell that Vegeta was struggeling with himself.  
''You decided to _wait_? That is very untypical for you, Vegeta. Usually, you are the one that wants to purge a planet all by yourself, isn't that so?'', Friezer somehow sensed that Vegeta's answer wasn't the whole truth.

''I was injured. I might not look like it, but I was injured'', Vegeta tried to fool Friezer. The galactic overlord leaned back against the throne and seemed to think. You could have heard a needle falling to the ground.

''But I wonder, what you have done all this time instead of eliminating the humans?'', Friezer finally asked.

''I lived with a family. They cooked for me and gave me a bed to sleep in. It was convenient for me to stay there'', Vegeta explained. Friezer starred at him, everyone in the room stared at him. Even Tarble couldn't take his eyes off of him.

''I don't believe, that you are fully honest with me, Vegeta'', Friezer said. And then something no one expected happened. Nappa went a few steps closer to Friezer, so that he was standing in front of Vegeta, covering him from the overlord's view.  
''If you allow me to, my lord, _I_ would like to answer your question'', he said. Friezer smiled again, he knew that he could rely on Nappa. He was like a well-trained dog.  
''Of course, Nappa! What did Vegeta do on earth?''  
Nappa turned around to face Vegeta. On his lips was an evil grin, his eyes full of hatred. He had waited for this moment to come. Ever since he stood in the prince's shadow and got shouted at, got harrased and insulted he had waited for the moment to come for his revenge. Now his time had come.

''_Prince_ Vegeta, would you please show the beloved overlord what you have in your pants pockets?'', he asked. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. With one hand he reached into his pocket and took the photo out. Before Vegeta could react, Nappa snagged it out of his hand and turned around again.  
''May I hand you this, my lord?'', Nappa asked, but he already walked up to Friezer. He then streched out his hand to take the photo. He looked at it with narrowed eyes, not quite understanding what it meant.  
''Explain this to me, Nappa'', he demanded.  
''Our prince had a woman on earth. And in my opinion he fell for her. And just to make it clear: She is human, not a Saiyan'', Nappa said.  
''That is a lie!'', Vegeta shouted. But Friezer signified him to shut up.''What makes you think that, Nappa?''

''When we finally found him, he was lying in bed with the woman on the photograph. And it was a very intimate image, if you ask me. Everyone in this room will approve that'', Nappa said and pointed at the other two men standing in the background.

''Is that true, Vegeta?'', Friezer asked.

''I was indeed lying in bed with that woman, my lord. But she was only there for my pleasure, not because she meant something to me.'' His voice was calm but he appeared anxious.

''But why are you carrying her photo with you?'', Friezer asked.

''To brag'', Vegeta simply said.

''To brag?''

''Yes, to brag.''

That response surprised Friezer and he laughed a hysterical laughter. The others didn't join in.

''Well, well, Vegeta. I have to think about that. May Nappa wants to join me, while I'm doing so'', Friezer stated and Nappa nodded approvingly. That also was the hint for the others to leave and that was exactly what they did.

''Oh, Vegeta! Wait a second! One question: Would you mind if I would kill every single little human all by myself?'', Friezer asked. Vegeta didn't turn around, he already stood in the hallway.

''Of course not, my lord'', he said.

''Well, in that case I will leave by tomorrow morning'', Friezer declared.  
Vegeta closed the door behind him, but he could still hear the sound of Friezer's cold laughter and Nappa's loud roaring. He waited until Raditz was nowhere to be seen, when he turned to his little brother. Tarble was pale and looked as if he was about to throw up. That would be nothing new; when he was around Friezer for too long, this was common practise.

''Follow me', Vegeta hissed.

They dashed down the hallway until they reached a corridor that wasn't illuminated. Sometimes Tarble forgot how big the palace was. Most of his time he spent in his bedroom, or the dining room sometimes even the training facilities.  
The two brothers kept on walking for at least 5 minutes, when Vegeta opened a random door and signified Tarble to enter. He himself followed him and closed the door afterwards.

''I'm a dead man'', Vegeta said.

''But Friezer didn't say that he would kill you'', Tarble stated.

''Don't be naive. As soon as he gets back from the purging, he will kill me. But I have a plan. At first I need to get back to earth. And that as fast as possible'', Vegeta explained. He seemed stressed, almost panicked.

''But why? And how do you plan to be there faster than Friezer?''  
''That is none of your business. I thought you'd maybe know a solution, you are the smart one!'' Vegeta wandered around aimlessly.  
''I'm done, Vegeta! It's none of my business? I am your brother! And you are asking me for help! I won't help you until you explain to me, what you are intending to do on earth!'' It was very relieving for Tarble to finally speak that out. Vegeta stopped and inhaled noisily, it seemed that he was fighting with himself if he should tell his brother or not.  
''He's going to kill her, Tarble. Probably even torture her. I have to be there first. I will go get her and then leave with her, hide her somewhere. I don't know. Tell me how I get there first!'' Vegeta was shouting. So he was not panicking because Friezer would kill him, rather because Friezer would kill _her_.

''So she does mean something to you. But that doesn't matter right now, I know. Maybe I know something. You remember Raditz' and Turles' father?'', Tarble asked.

''Everything I know is that they have no contact anymore'', Vegeta said.

''Exactly. His name is Bardock and I heard that he is able to manage instant transmission. We have to search for him.''

''Let's get going then. We don't have any time to lose.'' Vegeta stormed out of the room. _So he is able to feel devotion and affection after all, that woman has to be something special if she was able to bring out this site of him_, Tarble thought while he followed his brother.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is a warning, I will change some character traits, for example; my Bardock will be different from the Bardock we already know. I hope that this doesn't bother you!_  
_Did you like this chapter? Tell me! I really enjoy reading your reviews and personal messages, they really make my day! Carpe Diem and Vamos – Jefferson :)_


	15. Changes

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. No, no._

_Author's Note: Took me a bit to finish this chapter, sorry. But because most of you liked my Disney allusion, you get to find another one in this chapter! ;) Can you guess which movie I'm referring to?_  
_And something I wanted to say: I know Turles and Raditz are not brothers, but in my story they are. You see later why! The same goes with Friezer, I know some spell it ''Freezer''. Forgive me for that. Have fun with this chapter!_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 15 - Changes_

The marks humans leave  
are way to often scars.  
(I guess the same goes with Saiyans)

-John Green

* * *

_Who is this woman staring straight back at me? I feel like I should know her, or like I knew her in the past. Oh, that is me. But why is my reflection showing me another face? It looks like a colorless and pale version of mine. What happened? Oh right, I act like a hormone infested teenager because a dude I knew for three weeks dumped me four days ago. _

Bulma eyed herself in the mirror she stood infront of. She saw her dark eye circles, her pale and greyish skin, the hanging corners of her mouth, the past four days she hasn't slept much, she hasn't done much, at all. The only thing she did was finishing the GR. She worked on it a whole day and most of the night until it was perfect. Why exactly she did that was a mystery to her and her parents. Mrs. Briefs was very worried and tried everything possible to cheer up her daughter, but it was of no use. Doctor Briefs tried to keep her busy instead, but she refused to do anything besides working on the GR. Not even chocolat could make her happy. There was only one thing left that could maybe help her to get better;

A new hairstyle.

So it happened on the fourth day of her misery that she got fully dressed and that she put some make up on and left the house. On her way into the city she called ChiChi and asked her if she liked to join her and she agreed, happy she would have some time for herself.  
Bulma waited infront of the salon. A lot of people eyed her curiously but she has gotten used to it. Everyone in Satan City knew her. After all, she was the heir of Capsule Corporation and a genius. Then and now, there appeared an article about her in the newspaper or the radio guy mentioned her name during one of his shows. But she would not call herself famous, for she never had to give autographs or something like that.

ChiChi arrived short after her, she looked stressed out and as if she needed a spa even more urgently than Bulma.  
''Hi Bulma! Sorry if I'm late, Gohan didn't want to study and I tried to make him, but then Goku came back and they went to train. I don't know what I should do with them- oh my! You look... tired!'', she said and examined her best friend. ''Is it-'' but Bulma interrupted her. ''Let's get in! We can talk inside!'' And with that they entered the salon.  
A small and chubby man with bright red hair approached and gave them a big fake smile.  
''Bulma! Darling! You look a-ma-zing! And you brought a friend! What can I do for you today?'', the man sung in a high pitched voice.  
''Hello Antoine! We both need change. Hairwash, a bit of cutting and maybe even dying if I'm in the mood. Maybe a face mask or a peeling. Is that possible?'' Bulma was pretty sure that Antoine was not his real name, but she didn't dare to critisize her hairstylist.

''Of course, sweetheart! Sit down, I'll come to you in a second!'', Antoine said and left the two women alone. They sat down on the black and really comfortable chairs and turned away from the mirrors. Both couldn't stand their reflections at the moment.

''So, tell me. Is it because Vegeta left?'', ChiChi asked. Bulma shrinked at the sound of his name.

''I don't know. It's just... I just can't help it, ChiChi. It's like... like we had a connection, somehow. And I miss him. But it's so silly and unreasonable, I mean what are three weeks?'', Bulma tried to explain and ChiChi listened carefully.  
''Bulma, I ask you that because of serious reasons and not just because I'm your best friend, okay? You two, have you been... intimate?'', ChiChi asked. Bulma blushed.

''I know that it was too fast, but to my shame I have to say yes. Why?''

''It was the same with Goku, you know. It didn't take long and I was so deeply in love and felt so connected to him, it was almost ridiculous. And Vegeta and Goku come from the same planet after all, so maybe it's a Saiyan thing. I mean you and me had boyfriends before. But I never felt like this, not even close. It's not just affection, it's like bonding. You understand what I'm saying?'' Bulma nodded approvingly.

''So you think that it has something to do with their origin?'', Bulma asked.

''Maybe, I haven't got another explanation. But one thing I can say; when Goku leaves, for example to visit some of his friends and he is gone for a few days, I look exactly like you and it just feels like a part of me is missing. And Goku feels the same.'' ChiChi blushed a bit, as well. It was so adorable to see that after all this time, being married and having a son, she still was in love with him like on their first day.

''Well, we'll never know if V-Vegeta feels like this and I really doubt it. But...'', Bulma stopped.

''But what?''

''The day he left, my mother noticed that a photo was missing and the frame was broken and lay on the floor. It was a photograph of me'', she explained. ChiChi smiled as if that was the evidence that proofed her theorem. They didn't have time to discuss it any further, because of Antoine who looked eager to give the two women a makeover.  
''So, darling. Have you anything in mind, already?'', he asked Bulma.  
''Yeah, I want my hair to stay straight and at this length and I might want to keep the bangs, but I don't want it to be _this_ straight anymore. I want some motion, some volume, so that it looks fuller and more elegant and more feminine. You know what I mean?'' Bulma already got an exact image of what she wanted and was not in the mood for surprises.

''Allright, I think I can do that. And you, sweetheart?'' He now faced ChiChi.

''Euh, maybe just a trim'', she said. Antoine raised one eyebrow but nodded.

Antoine could really perform magic. It took him a maximum of 30 Minutes to trim and wash her hair and then he started to apply some sort of mixture that smelled like aggressive chemicals, but Bulma trusted him. Then in another 15 minutes, while Bulma's hair got blow dried, he did ChiChi's hair and made it appear more healthy and shiny. He was a god.  
When he finished his artwork, he led the ladies to the cash register. Bulma payed for her and ChiChi's treatment after her friend tried to protest but when she saw what it cost she gave in. Afterwards they left the salon but stopped infront of it.  
''Thank you for your sympathetic ear, ChiChi'', Bulma said and hugged her.  
''Not for that. What are you going to do now?''

''What should I do? He won't return. I'll have to find someone else. Life goes on, I guess.'' Bulma shrugged sadly. ChiChi patted her on the shoulder.  
''You are a very intelligent, charming, humorous and beautiful woman. If you cannot find someone then nobody can, trust me'', ChiChi said and it sounded honest.

''Thank you, ChiChi. You're the best friend someone could have.'' And they hugged again. Eventually they said goodbye and parted.

In her car, Bulma started to think about what ChiChi had said. Her theorem sounded logical to her, maybe she should try to find out more. Maybe she could find some answers in her blood. At home she would definitely make some blood samples. But what would it help her? Even if she knew what was wrong with her, there was no way she could change it, anyways.  
_Maybe I should just find another guy, maybe I should really marry Yamcha, _Bulma thought_. _What ChiChi said about her was maybe true if not a bit exaggerated, but Bulma would never pass for a perfect bride. She was not the perfect little housewife that men wished for. But then she thought that she'd rather die or stay alone for eternity than get married to Yamcha.  
It had gotten late, it already was twilight and Bulma was tired. Doing nothing exhausted her even more than working the whole day. Another reason could be, that Bulma didn't eat for quite a while. But everytime she tried to eat something, she got sick and sometimes even threw up. This definitely had to change. Tomorrow.  
Bulma parked her car in the garage and entered the house.

''Mom, dad, I'm home. I will go to bed, I'm tired'', she said when she spotted her parents in the living room. They turned around and made surprised faces.  
''Your hair looks different! But it looks good, really!'', her mother stated and smiled.

''It's true, you look much better! Wanna eat something?'', Doctor Briefs asked.

''No, thanks. I just want to go to bed. Goodnight.'' She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and then got upstairs and into her bedroom. She put on her nightgown and brushed her teeth, even thought of reading something, but every book on her shelf contained a love story, so she decided against it. She closed the windows and lay down. The bed appeared to be too big for her alone, she never noticed before... before _it_ happened.  
It didn't take long and she fell asleep, she was just too exhausted. Sleeping was the only way for her to forget what had happened and to relax but she didn't happen to get much sleep, lately. But when she slept she usually couldn't remember what she dreamed at night, so that it was not even possible in her sleep to see _his_ face. But she didn't mind, as long as she could rest...

* * *

Bulma woke up again because she heard some voices and a lot of noise. She opened her eyes but it was still dark inside of her room. Her clock showed it was shortly after midnight. Suddenly, she could feel someone touching her arm and it was not a very gentle touch.  
''Wake up, woman. Come on'', she heard a husky voice. Was she dreaming? That voice was very familiar. She shot up and lightened her lamp. Then she looked around and could make out three figures. The nearest was... ''VEGETA? What are you doing here?'', she screamed.  
''Hush, woman! Or do you want to wake up the others?'', Vegeta hissed.

Sceptically she examined him. Was it really him? Was she hallucinating? She pu out her hand and touched his chest. No, she could clearly feel him underneath her hand.

''Stop that. We have no time for this. Pack some clothes, we leave!'', he demanded.  
''What? What do you mean? Goku, is that you? What are you doing here?'' Slowly she woke up. Next to Goku stood another man who looked really like him, only a bit older.

''We'll explain later. Come on, Bulma, we really haven't got much time'', Goku said. Something was wrong. Usually he was relaxed and always had a smile on his lips, but now he seemed to be anxious and serious.

''No, no, no. I won't do anything until someone explains to me what is going on'', she said and crossed her arms infront of her chest. Vegeta looked like he was shortly before exploding but he kept calm.

''Leave us alone'', he demanded and the two others obeyed immediately. They left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

''So?'', she asked. He hesitated a moment but then sat down on her bed and began to explain.

''It is a long story and it is complicated. After I left you I got to know that my comrades informed Friezer about our failure here on earth. So I returned to Vegeta-Sei. He then told me that he will destroy your planet on his own, so I came back here to hide you somewhere.'' That explanation was way too vague to clarify the situation.

''But what failure? And what do you mean by saying 'destroying my planet on his own'? And who is that guy looking like Goku? And what is Goku doing here?'', Bulma asked. Vegeta sighed deeply.

''Me and my comrades came to earth because we got the order to destroy your planet. But our ship crashed, as you know. I waited here, they searched for me. So we didn't complete our mission. Now Friezer wants to do it, because... That is not important. I needed to be here first, so I searched for Bardock. He is able to perform Instant Transmission. I thought he could teach it to me, but for that there was not enough time. Instant Transmission is only possible if you can concentrate on a person's ki, but Bardock didn't know anyone on earth. At least that was what he thought. The only thing he connected with earth was that his son has been sent there years ago. And I thought it could be Goku, it was worth a try. So Bardock concentrated on his son's ki and we got here. Meaning that Bardock is Goku's father'', Vegeta concluded.

Bulma swallowed. Vegeta came here in the first place because he intended to destroy earth. That was something to think about. Also the great coincidence that Goku was Bardock's son and that he lived near by. It almost appeared like a wonder.  
''You want to destroy my home planet'', Bulma said in a monotone voice.

''Not anymore'', Vegeta disagreed.  
''Why?''

Vegeta looked down, you could see that he struggled with his pride again but he also knew that the reason why he changed his mind was undeniable.

''Because I got to know that this planet hasn't anything valuable on it, it's not necessay to kill the people living here. And now pack your things. We don't have time to lose'', he demanded.

''But where do all humans have enough space to live? I mean evacuating the planet is a nice idea, but how should you transport all of them?'', Bulma asked curiously.

''We won't evacuate earth. Just you and Goku's mate. We hide you and then come back to fight Friezer'', Vegeta explained.

''Oh no! I won't leave my planet behind! You can forget that! I'm not going to hide somewhere while you fight Friezer and whole human kind has to fear death! Never! I'm not a coward!''  
''You will do what I tell you! I won't let you put yourself in danger! I don't want to say goodbye to you again, stupid woman!'' The last sentence just slipped out. Vegeta turned away, ashamed of his sudden outburst of emotions. Bulma looked at him in shock. He never said something like that before and she could see that he was embarrassed.

''Vegeta, you have to say goodbye to me anyways. If you hide me and you... you die in the battle, we will never see each other again. So I want to stay with you as long as possible.'' She was careful not to cross the line, if she showed to much devotion he might back off.

He didn't react.  
''What happened between us? I don't understand it, why do I feel like this? Please, just this one time. Explain it to me, so that I can understand. No one has to know of this, I swear'', she pleaded.

There was a moment of silence.

''Mating'', he then said.

''What?'', Bulma asked.

''Mating. That is a Saiyan thing. It means that you found your ideal partner and that you bonded with him or her. It emerges after the first physical contact. By simply touching someone you can find out if it is your mate or not. It is very rare that a Saiyan and someone from an other planet mate. But it happens from time to time. But for the prince it is considered a shame'', Vegeta explained. He looked sad and somehow bitter and Bulma felt guilty immediately even though she could not help it.

''So I am your mate, now?'', she dared asking.

''I think I answered your question already. Now pack your things!'' You could see that this question made him feel uncomfortable.

''No, I'll stay with you and there is nothing you can do about it besides knocking me out'', she threatened him.

''You are so obstinate, woman!'', he beefed.

''I missed you'', she said and before he could do something about it she put her lips on his. And to her pleasure and contentment he responded the kiss with the same passion. And suddenly the hole in her stomach was filled as if nothing happened. And they enjoyed the silence before the storm and acted as if everthing was fine, maybe for the last time.

* * *

_Author's Note: Awwwww, Vegeta kind of admitted his feelings for Bulma. Do you like it? Was ist too OOC? Tell me! I am open for any form of criticism! I wish you a nice weekend - Jefferson :)_


	16. Kiss Or Kill

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ._

_Author's Note: School started, can't update that fast anymore, sorry :( I had some time yesterday but then I watched DBZ Batlle Of Gods! So excited! :D If you want to know what I think (I'll mostly concentrate on the Bulma/Vegeta thing, because this is a B/V FanFic) you can read my bottom Author's Note, but WARNING including Spoilers! So don't read it if you haven't seen it yet! Have fun while reading!_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 16 – Kiss And Kill_

_We never need to be hopeless, because we can never be irreparably broken. _  
_We think that we are invincible because we are. _  
_We cannot be born, and we cannot die._  
_ Like all energy, we can only change shapes and sizes and manifestations._  
_ Some forget that when they get old._  
_ They get scared of losing and failing. _  
_But that part of us greater than the sum of our parts cannot begin and cannot end, _  
_and so it cannot fail._

_- John Green (Looking for Alaska)_

* * *

After a while they parted. Vegeta backed away, breathlessly. ''You're distracting me, little human. And we do not have time for procrastination. So let's discuss with the others'', he said. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks had a reddish tone. He stood up from the bed and Bulma followed him downstairs, evenly muddled.

They found Goku and Bardock sitting at the kitchen table, talking silently. When Vegeta and Bulma entered the kitchen, they looked up and both had to suppress a laughter.  
''So... You _talked_? And what was the final outcome?'', Bardock asked, obviously amused. Vegeta cleared his throat and then sat down, carefully not to sit too close to Bulma.  
''Yes, we talked and the woman refuses to leave the planet and she can do what she wants. More important: How will we proceed? Friezer will approach here anytime. I'm not sure if he is able to handle instant transmission, but he surely knows someone who can. As soon as he notices my absence he will come here.''

They all thought about a solution for a moment. It really seemed helpless.  
''I guess we have no other option than fighting him. At least we have to try'', Goku said.

''You won't stand a chance against him. He will just kill you if he has mercy, if not it will be a slow and painful death'', Bardock opposed.

''Wait, you said 'you' instead of 'we'. Does that mean you won't support Goku and Vegeta?'', Bulma asked. Indeed, Bardock wasn't the youngest man anymore, but he didn't seem weak, at all. He more looked like a experienced warrior.  
''I will not fight along. I abandoned fighting. It leads to nothing and won't help anything. There is no hope to win against Friezer.'' Bardock buried his face in his hands.  
''How can you say that? I thought Saiyans were proud, determined and belligerent? There is always something to hope for, even in the darkest of times. Just put a light on and focus on the bright moments instead of all the dark ones! _I_ hope that I will someday laugh as much as I cry, to get my work done here on earth and to try to love someone and have the courage to accept the love in return. And I concentrate on this aim. As long as you don't lose focus, you can reach everything. That is my belief and my hope'', the blure-haired harpy protested. She raised her chin in pride, obviously trying to impress the others.  
''Bulma is right, Bardock'', Goku said. Vegeta just smirked confidently.

''She can talk easily. She doesn't have to fight, she is not risking her life, did you ever thought about that?'', Bardock asked.  
''I don't risk my life? I would sacrifice myself, if that would help to save earth, but it wouldn't. I will stand right behind you and will do what I can to help. And if you lose the fight, I won't just lose my best friend, I also lose... Vegeta. And my home planet, my life, my parents, my friends. And maybe I even end up in hell, because I'm partly the reason for Friezer's actions. So don't tell me that I can talk easily'', Bulma clarified. She was mad, that was plain to see. Vegeta venerated her courage to speak up to Bardock, a man that was so much more powerful than her, that could kill her off instantly and he also venerated her courage to refuse leaving her planet, even if he thought it was stupid at the same time. Bardock pursed his lips in anger. Was he ashamed or did he just not understand what Bulma was saying? Vegeta couldn't tell.  
''Alright, alright. That won't bring us any further. What is the plan, now?'', Goku tried to calm down the tensed situation.

''The plan is to wait for Friezer and then fight him. We may lose, but we will die an honorable death, like a true warrior, like a true Saiyan'', Vegeta stated.  
''Don't already bank on death, Vegeta! You won't be of use if you're dead. And you don't have to fight on your own, I have some weapons that could be useful, as well'', she said.

''Your human weapons won't cause Friezer any harm, stupid woman'', Vegeta mocked her. She gave him a warning gaze and he looked away promptly.

''So our plan is it to wait?'', Goku asked unbelievingly. The woman nodded, Vegeta shrugged and Bardock sighed deeply.  
''We won't have to wait long, though. He will be here soon, no doubt'', Vegeta guessed.  
''If that is so, I will leave now'', Bardock said and stood up. The woman did not show the slightest inclination to guide or accompany him to the door, neither did Vegeta. Only Goku stood up, Bardock was his father after all and Goku never had something like that. So, he gave him a clumsy hug but without exchanging any sweet words of goodbye. Bardock then put his index and middle finger on one of his temples and vanished short after. They stared at the spot where he had been standing a second ago for a few moments and to their surprise Bardock returned.  
''Did you forget something?'', Goku asked.  
''No, you did. I thought I should take your mate and son with me and bring them somwhere save?''  
''Oh, right! Let's hurry!'', Goku said and waved Vegeta and Bulma goodbye. He and his father then left the room and the house was quiet again. It was a miracle that the woman's parents hadn't awoken, but they usually had a good night's sleep, Vegeta had already figured out.  
''What now? You wanna train?'', she asked calmly. At first he didn't answer, he considered if it would be of any use.  
''No, I want to rest. I will need my full strength'', he finally replied and stood up. He marched through the door and towards the staircase, when he noticed that the woman didn't follow him.

''Come on, woman. You need some rest, too'', he decided for her. She leaned in the doorway.

''Do all Saiyans talk to their mates like that?'', she mocked him. He guessed that was the revenge for insulting her a moment ago.

''No'', he said.

''See'', she smiled.

''They usually never talk. Do not complain, little human'', he explained and went upstairs. The woman followed him without a word. They lay down in her bed, as if nothing was about to happen. But both knew, that they had not much time until Friezer arrived on earth. So they just lay down without sleeping, just holding onto each other, waiting.

* * *

''He is here'', Vegeta said just after a few hours. Bulma buried her face in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. One last time she wanted to breath in his scent. Then she let go of him.

''Goku's not here, yet'', Bulma noticed.

''He is. He waits downstairs'', Vegeta informed her. ''Oh'', Bulma just said. Goku could be polite after all.

And Vegeta was right, Goku lay on the couch, snoring peacefully. Vegeta kicked against his hand that dangled lifelessly in the air. Goku woke up and looked around terrified. ''Is he here?'', he asked. He couldn't have been asleep for long. It was still night, maybe four in the morning and a blackness lay other the world outside of the window.

''Yes, he is. Let's come his way, before he comes near the city'', Vegeta suggested.

''I'm going to take the helicopter'', Bulma told them and turned to leave.

''No, we don't have time for that. You stay'', Vegeta demanded.

''No, Vegeta! I'm going to come with you!'', Bulma shouted.

''Then try to keep up with us'', he laughed viciously.

''If you won't, Goku will carry me or I will tell ChiChi!'', Bulma threatened him. Goku made a terrified face, ChiChi was the only thing that could scare him. ''I don't want to have something to do with it!'' He made a few steps backwards.

''Goku!''

''Alright! Come here'', he relented. He carefully put his arms around her slim body and carried her in his arms like a baby, but not without Vegeta giving him a warning look.

Then they flew off and into the dark sky. Bulma couldn't see the stars only the moon shining brightly and lightening up the clouds. It was a weird feeling not having solid ground beneath her feet but she felt safe in Goku's tight grip. She could see that Vegeta checked a few times on her. Even with the danger ahead, she could not bring herself from being flattered because he returned for her, to safe her. So she wasn't the 'little nothing' after all. How helpless he had appeared when she said that she would not hide somewhere in the universe. Never had she seen such an expression on his face. And maybe would never again. But still, she was not giving up, there was hope. There was always room for hope, no matter what Bardock said. Even if it was tiny.

''He's not alone!'', Goku said.

''I know. My brother is with him and Raditz and Nappa, I could feel their ki as soon as we left the house'', Vegeta explained. He was worried, Bulma could tell.

They flew for quite a while. Morning had broken and the sky turned pink and orange. Bulma's legs have gone dead long ago and she was so tired, she could have slept in Goku's arms, but she stopped herself from falling asleep by pinching herself from time to time, to Goku's amusement.

''He's waiting for us behind this hill. Be ready'', Vegeta informed them.

Bulma inhaled deeply, she had the feeling, that she could not breath properly and her heart hammered inside of her chest as if she had a heart attack. In a few moments she would see the man who had terrorised and harrased Vegeta all of his life, that had taken his childhood from him and killed his mother infront of his eyes. And not only Vegeta was one of his victims, all of his people, as well. A whole planet had to suffer under his reign. Many planets had been destroyed because of his command, hundreds of people have been killed indirectly through his hands, entire races have been eradicated because of him. And he had to pay for that.

Goku, Vegeta and Bulma came closer to the ground and Bulma could already make out a few frames. There were two really small ones and two rather big ones. Where was the frightening galactic overlord? By now she recognised Vegeta's brother and also the two men she already met in her bedroom the day Vegeta left her. And there was someone else, a creature without humanoid features, it looked rather like an alien. Was that Friezer? He was as tall as Tarble and Tarble was shorter than herself. But she was not stupid, the appearence was not of importance when it comes to power.

The three of them reached the ground and Goku put Bulma down, she thanked him quietly without looking away from the four figures infront of them.

''Hello Vegeta. Nice to see you again, you left so sudden I could not even say goodbye to you'', the pink creature greeted him.

''Let's don't waste time, Friezer. We both know why you're here and why I'm here'', Vegeta said coldly and distantly. Friezer laughed a high laughter.''That is so you, Vegeta, always coming straight to business. But isn't it a bit rude of you to not introduce me to your friends?''

Vegeta positioned himself protectively infront of Bulma.

''Ah, I see now. But Vegeta, I thought you were intelligent enough to know that standing infront of her is of no use. I just want to get to know her, nothing else. I _promise_.'' He grinned and it frightened Bulma to death. Friezer hovered towards her but Vegeta did not make one step aside. Again Bulma could not stop herself from being flattered. Friezer landed infront of Vegeta and made his way around him to examine her.

''So you are the reason that stopped our dear Vegeta from destructing this planet. What a pity that you will be the reason for the suffering of billions of people that could have had a quick death. Just too bad'', Friezer said and touched her cheek slightly. Bulma turned away, giving him a disgusted look.

''And this is the Saiyan that failed to fulfill his duty to destroy this planet in the first place. Good to know'', he continued. Goku did not look away from him, he pierced him literally with his gaze.

''Come on, Friezer. Now you know them. Let's start fighting'', Vegeta said.

''No, no, Vegeta, not yet. At first we have to clarify who is on who's side. I don't think that everybody standing behind me is fully loyal to me and I don't want them to be unhappy, you know. May everyone that decides to fight with our dear Vegeta step forward'', Friezer demanded.

Tarble detached from the line of warriors and made his way towards his brother, he greeted him firmly and then positioned himself next to him, facing Friezer again.

''Now that that is resolved, I want to make you an offer. I think that just fighting would be pretty boring, don't you think? What about a game? I would like to call it 'Kiss Or Kill'. Let me explain to you the rules of this game. One of your fighters competes against one of mine and the winner has the choice to wether kiss or kill the woman standing behind you, Vegeta. And the winner of the tournament has the opportunity to join or fight me. If there a more winners in one team, they have to fight against each other and the winner has the choice or they simply decide which one has the choice. How does that sound to you?'', Friezer explained.

''Never! Leave the woman out of it! She has nothing to do with it! It's just you and me Friezer!'', Vegeta bellowed. Friezer laughed.

''She has nothing to do with it? She is the reason for all this, my friend! I think it would only be fair for her to participate in the game. If you do not accept my offer, I will just let this planet explode, by the way'', Friezer said. Vegeta's hands clenched into fists.  
''Vegeta, we don't have a choice. Accept'', Bulma whispered into his ear. He looked at her desperately. His eyes were solid as stone but you could tell that he was frightened, as well. Then he faced Friezer again.  
''I count three fighters on my side and only two on yours'', he said.  
''How thoughtful, Vegeta. I forgot to tell you that the tournament won't occur today. In exactly 30 days we will meet here again. In that case you can train a bit while I explore the planet. And in that time the third fighter will arrive. Maybe you remember him, Vegeta. It's Zarbon'', Friezer informed him. Vegeta was shocked, he definitely heard of him and telling from his face it was not a friend of his.

''So, Vegeta. This is where we part. Train well and we'll see each other again in 30 days, same time, same place.'' And with that Friezer, Raditz and Nappa left the place and only Tarble, Vegeta, Goku and Bulma remained. 30 days. Kiss or kill. Tournament. _I will just let this planet explode_.

''Shit'', Bulma said.

* * *

_Author's Note: How do you like it? Tell me! Thank you again for commenting, and following, you really keep me going! At the moment there is not much that makes me happy but when I see that people like what I wrote I forget everything and am just happy :) You make my day. Thank you. _

_To 'Battle Of Gods' (SPOILER!): In the whole I liked the movie. But to be honest, I thought there would be more; more action, more fighting, more destruction, maybe someone should have died. But I liked it. And this movie was just what a fan of B/V was waiting for, don't you think? I mean how Vegeta went mad after Bills hit HIS Bulma and in the end when he 'somehow' can't remember saying that and the cute blush. So it is proved: he does truely love her! And we also could see that Vegeta sometimes shows his 'soft' side. That movie is a real good rationale for the Vegeta in my story, don't you think? Loved that. Really. And don't be shy to send me a private message to talk about the movie! I'd love to talk with you about it!_


	17. Week I

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ._

_Author's Note: Someone asked me if I watched 'Battle Of Gods' with english dub or sub, there is no english dub, I watched it with subtitles! Have fun with the new chapter! :)_

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 17 – Week I_

_You I saw, your look replied,_  
_Your sweet felicity, my own,_  
_My heart was with you, at your side,_  
_I breathed for you, for you alone._  
_A blush was there, as if your face_  
_A rosy hue of Spring had caught,_  
_For me-ye gods!-this tenderness!_  
_I hoped, and I deserved it not._

_Yet soon the morning sun was there,_  
_My heart, ah, shrank as leave I took:_  
_How rapturous your kisses were,_  
_What anguish then was in your look!_  
_I left, you stood with downcast eyes,_  
_In tears you saw me riding off:_  
_Yet, to be loved, what happiness!_  
_What happiness, ye gods, to love!_

_- Goethe ('Welcome And Farewell', last two stanzas)_

* * *

One week had passed, since Friezer arrived on planet earth and he already caused a lot of destruction. Many People died brutal deaths or have gotten severely injured. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. Tarble had to tell Vegeta that their father lost his life, as well, when Friezer got to know about Vegeta's escape he killed him, but Vegeta could not bring himself to feel sorry. He and his father never had a close relationship, not since his mother got killed.

* * *

The daily routine for the fighters in the first week consisted of waking up, having breakfast, train all day long, having dinner, train again, taking a shower and going to bed late at night. They were lucky that Bulma already finished her work on the GR before they landed on earth, because it really helped to improve their fighting skills. They quickly learned how to fight under harder conditions and with more attacks from all sides. It also helped that they were three now. Even if Tarble was not the strongest. But he got a better fighter, too. Vegeta, Goku and Tarble knew, that they had only one chance: At least one of them had to win the tournament and fight Friezer and if they wanted to defeat him, they had to become Super Saiyans. That was the goal they all tried to reach.

And all that time there was nothing Bulma could help them with. She quit work for she could not concentrate anyway and with ChiChi being gone, Bulma had lots of time but nothing to do.  
She did her best to help her mother in the kitchen, to cook lots and lots of food for the always hungry Saiyans. This kept her busy in the morning and in the afternoon. But the rest of the day, it was difficult to find something that could distract her.  
Bulma tried to explain everything to her parents without scaring them. She told them lies of omission, vague half-truths to satisfy their curiousity. All she wanted was, that they would not worry about her and would not live in fear of soon coming death. If they'd all lose against Friezer and his men, the end would come and Bulma just wanted her parents to have nice last days. This was something else that kept her busy; she planned and organized things for her parents to do, such things as romantic candle-light dinners and a weekend in the mountains or by the sea. Her parents sometimes wondered why their daughter was so eager to please them, but they did not ask questions. They did not ask why Vegeta was gone for a few days and returned with a smaller version of him, either. Or why Goku lived with them now and where ChiChi and Gohan were. Bulma knew that they didn't ask all these questions because they understood that she was not able to answer them and that it was better for them, to stay in the unknown.

In the evening, she and Vegeta often talked about his progress, but he was usually too tired to have a good conversation. But on sunday evening Vegeta came a little earlier to bed. He explained to her that Tarble got injured and that they had to stop training. It was nothing to serious, Saiyans healed fast. So, he took a shower and lay down next to her. She cuddled up to him and he put his arms around her shoulders, as usual. For a moment there was silence, but Bulma wanted to ask him something that was very important to her and what haunted her mind for a long time, already.

''Are you still awake, Vegeta?'', she whispered. He grunted in response.  
''Can I ask you something?'' It helped that it was too dark to see his face.  
''Hm?''

''What if you defeat Friezer?'', she asked calmly, but her heart beat faster than usual.

''What then? Be more specific, woman'', he demanded.

''I mean, what will happen after Friezer is beaten? Will you return to Vegeta-Sei? You're king now, aren't you? With your father dead...''

''Yes, I am king now. And of course I will return to Vegeta-Sei. You already know that, so what is your actual question?'' He sussed her right away. Bulma plucked up her courage.

''Will you take me with you?'' She could feel him tensing up as if something struck his mind.

''No'', he then answered.  
''Oh...'', Bulma just said and rolled away from him. She was only his toy after all, at least that was what she thought. A pleasure woman. But she could feel his tail making its way around her waist and pulling her close again.

''We only have the nights together, so stay close, woman, and let me explain'', he said.

It surprised Bulma that he talked so openly. Sure, he had confessed to her that they were mates now, but he never really showed his 'love' to her, if you could even call it like this. She kept quiet so he could continue.  
''With 'no' I meant, 'I cannot'. On Vegeta-Sei there are no other life forms allowed, besides Saiyans. That means humans are allowed neither. That is the law.''

''But you are king now. Doesn't that mean you can change the law?''

''What would my people say if I'd simply changed the law? The Saiyans have a lot of traditions, they are very important to them. Saiyans who mate with non-Saiyans are treated like traitors, meaning they get killed. What if they spot that their king mated with a weak human? A war would start'', he explained.  
''That means we can never see each other again, doesn't it?'', Bulma asked. He did not answer, but she did not let him get away with that.

''Vegeta, do we have an expiration date? Answer me!''

''What do you want me to say, woman? Do you think I haven't thought about that? Do you think you were the only one suffering? I gave up my life, I declared war on Friezer, the most powerful being in the universe! I don't know what to do. Do you want me to decline the crown? To stay with you here on earth? I thought about that and maybe you can imagine that it is not an easy choice.'' He was angry with her. He was desperate and angry. And she had been selfish.

''I'm sorry, Vegeta. Do what you think is right. It's just... Idonwantolivewithoutyou'', she muttered the last bit into her beard.

She could hear Vegeta breathing out slowly and feel his hands softly touching her naked shoulder. No, it wasn't his hand, it was his mouth. He kissed her shoulder. Bulma turned around and placed her head on his chest, above his heart.

''I think it is important to say 'I love you' when you love someone. And I know, that you don't want to hear it and that you won't say it back. But still, I think it is important to say it and regarding that the end is near it is even more important. And I also think that it is not a sign of weakness for a woman to admit it first. The opposite, it speaks of gender equality. To cut a long story short; Vegeta, I think I love you. You don't have to say anything, just kiss me'', she said and reached up to him, just placing her lips on his. At first, he did not kiss her back, but after some time he responded to it. They kissed passionately and Vegeta slowly started to undress her.

She whispered into his ear, sweet things that made him shiver.  
He then looked into her eyes, with his mysterious gaze.  
He touched her skin.  
They felt their inner burning while caressing each other.  
They kissed.  
She felt his poison, boiling throughout his soul.  
Sending electrifying emotions, stimulating pure intoxication.  
Her hands flew all over him.  
He touched every curve and every part of her body.  
The flames of passion, desire and love took control over her. Over him.  
Feeling a rage, too incredible to resist.  
She gets the shivers.  
''Bulma...''  
The first time he says her name out loud. That was the nearest to 'I love you' what she would get.  
How on earth could she survive without him?

* * *

How on Vegeta-Sei could he live without her?  
He had to find a solution. But not now. They fell asleep in each others arms. And Vegeta felt as if he had arrived. Where exactly, he did not know. He had to defeat Friezer if he wanted to stay there. Bulma started to snor silently. He gently pulled his arm away and lay her head on one of the pillows. Afterwards, he stood up and left the room. He had to get stronger. He had to train. He could sleep when Friezer was dead and when he was home again. Wherever that was.

* * *

_Author's Note: A short chapter and the next three chapters will be short, as well. But then I can update faster. I hope you liked it anyways! For me it was special, because for the first time ever, I described a sex scene a little more in detail. But I won't go any further, I promise. Also it is quite important to me because Bulma finally says the three words and Vegeta finally says her name. And if you think, that Vegeta is OOC again, think about it: In DBZ we never got to see how he acts when he is alone with Bulma. He could be a hopeless romantic. That would be a bit unrealistic, but it is possible. Also look at the 'Battle of Gods' Vegeta, if you know what I mean. And it is a FanFic, after all. We all want to read something that is a little exaggerated, don't we? ;)_


	18. Week II

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 18 – Week II_

_The mother-child relationship is paradoxical and, in a sense, tragic.  
__It requires the most intense love on the mother's side,  
yet this very love must help the child grow away from the mother,  
and to become fully independent._

_-Erich Fromm_

* * *

It was late in the night, the moon already reigned over the wide dark sky, when Vegeta was still awake and sat in the kitchen. His clothes were soaked with sweat and he was exhausted, but he knew that he could not sleep anyways. Sometimes he did wonder how Bulma could sleep so easily, it took her only a few minutes and she started snoring like a little puppy. But one night when he had rolled around, he could see that her eyes were open, even if she tried to close them fastly and continued snoring; he saw it. It told him that he was not the only one pretending.

''Where are you going, Vegeta?''  
''I'm hungry''

She did not ask him again in the following nights, instead she pretended to sleep and he pretended to go to eat something. For hours. But they both continued their stage play. In the early morning he usually got in bed again and that one night he was about to do so as well, but something hindered him. Or better said; someone. It was his woman's mother, the always happy and always smiling elderly lady. She wore her floor length night gown and entered the room while yawning loudly.

''Oh, Vegeta! Are you still or already awake?'', she asked and smiled again.

''Hmpf'' was everything he responded.

''However, I wanted to make me a cup of tea with honey, you like some, too? It helps with sleeping problems, you know.'' She did not even wait for him to answer her question, she simply took two cups out of the cupboard. They did not talk until the tea was ready, then the woman sat down on the opposite end of the table and looked at him.  
''I know that you don't talk much, and I know that you think that we're all stupid, but can I ask you one question and you answer me truthfully?'', she broke the silence and when Vegeta looked at her he noticed her absent smile. He nodded and took a sip of the tea. It was hot as hell.

''I don't understand much of what is going on at the moment, but I know that we're all in danger, especially you, your brother and Goku. And the only reason I could imagine for you to do this, is that my daughter means pretty much to you. Is that the case?''

Vegeta looked up startled, Mrs. Briefs appeared dead serious.  
''Answer me, young man'', she demanded after a few seconds with a certain motherly authority.

''Yes'', he answered heavy-heartedly. It was not easy for him to admit it infront of a stranger, it was even hard for him to admit it infront of her, but the blonde woman had something he could not lie to.

''And you will treat her well? I don't want my little girl to have a broken heart again, you know? Not a single guy ever meant it honestly with her, always left her when it got serious and I don't want to dry her tears again. So tell me, when all of this is over and all went well, will you stay with her?'', she continued her questioning. She had something that Vegeta had deeply missed in the past, but he could not tell what it was, yet.  
''I can't'', he replied reluctantly.

''Why is that?''

He hesitated, should he really tell her the reason? She never let him escape from her gaze, he felt intimidated, somehow.

''Because my father died a few weeks ago and I am the new king of my home planet. I have duties and I can't take her with me'', he told her. Why did he act like a little boy infront of this woman he usually had no respect for? Because of her different attitude? She acted like... like a mother. That was it, she was just a caring mother. Something he didn't have since he was a small child, something he had missed badly. He craved for motherly attention without really knowing it.

''I can see. I can also see that it makes you suffer. But let me tell you one thing; home is where your heart is and where you are happy. And all I know is that you seem happy around Bulma and she seems happy around you, as well. The day you told me you all would leave, that is her birthday, by the way. I thought you should know that, even if she did not want me to tell you'', she informed him. Vegeta gasped for air, he almost swallowed up on his tea. Her birthday. He did not knew how important birthdays were down here on earth, he only got to participate in one, but on Vegeta-Sei that was something very important. The blonde woman now stood up, took both of their by now empty cups and put them in the sink. Before she left the room, she turned around one last time.  
''You will take care of my little girl, won't you?''

''I will.''

''Well, well, then Vegeta. Take a shower and join my daughter in bed, I know she misses you, have a good night.'' Now the smile returned to her face and the usual happy expression could be seen again.

Why would she hide something like that from him? Didn't she care? Did she think he would not care? That must have been it. He knew that it sometimes seemed like he was not interested in her or what she had to say, but the truth was, he just could not express what he wanted to say in return. He never got to show emotion or affection. He simply had no practice. And it was just not his thing to have deep conversations about feelings and stuff like that. He was not used to such kind of things. And if she had a problem with that, she should go find another man. At that moment, he remembered that it was not even possible for her to find another man, he already had marked her as his own. What did he think? If he really would be able to defeat Friezer, he would be off to Vegeta-Sei not later than the next day and he would leave her behind. If the bonding between a Saiyan and a human was anything alike the normal bonding, she would never be able to find another man. First of all, she would not have the desire to have another man and secondly she now had a different ki. If aware of it or not, all people sense each others kis and her's was no longer inviting. Sure, they would all still want her body, but not a single one of them would ever be able to truely love her. Great, he was the reason for her being lonely and feeling unloved.

Vegeta stood up and left the kitchen, in the living room he could make out the silhouette of Goku. He had insisted on sleeping on the couch and leaving the guest bed for Tarble. According to him, that was the only right thing to do, Tarble was a prince after all. So Tarble got to move into Vegeta's old room. Somehow weird that Goku did not appear concerned, at all. He never questioned their chances of winning. Vegeta looked up to that even if he had his pride on his own.

He got upstairs and soon stood infront of his and his woman's bedroom door. Not wanting to wake her up if she was asleep, he opened the door silently and peaked inside. And really, the woman seemed to sleep. What a shame she would wake up again as soon as he put on the shower. But he had no other choice. He tried to be quiet, but he knew that it was for nothing. So he washed himself clean and put on some fresh clothes afterwards. When he opened the bathroom door, he saw the blue-haired beauty looking at him.

''You're later than usual.'' He noticed that it was not a question.  
He walked towards her and climbed into bed next to her. Instantly she cuddled up to him and lay her head on his chest above his heart. She seemed to enjoy that.

''Why didn't you tell me that it is your birthday, the day of the tournament?'', he asked. She sighed.

''Because it is irrelevant. It's just a dumb birthday. I'll have one next year again'', she laughed quietly.

''You could have told me, anyways.''

''I'm sorry, I just thought it didn't matter. When's your birthday, by the way?''

''It's the ninth of november'', he informed her.

''That's in two months. What a pity...'', she said. He knew what she meant and he knew that the last two words just slipped out of her mouth. In two months they would be seperated, no matter what. Either one of them or both of them were dead or he was on Vegeta-Sei and she was here on earth.

''How did you get to know when my birthday is?'', she asked him.

''The blonde woman told me.''  
''Oh, really? You guys talked? What about?'' He regretted his honesty abruptly.

''Nothing. She kept talking and talking until I left'', he lied. He decided it was better to hide the truth and keep it as a secret between just the two of them. It was quiet for a moment, just the beatings of their hearts filled the room. He could feel her warmth on his skin, smell her faint scent. His eyelids got heavier and heavier.

''Vegeta?''

''Hm?''

''Can I make a wish for my birthday?''  
''Hm''

''Please do not die. No matter what will happen, make sure that _you_ will survive, okay? The world would be a darker place without you'', she said.

The world would be a darker place without _him_? What was she saying? He usually was the one bringing darkness. Never in his whole life had anybody said something like that to him.

''B-Bulma?''  
''Hm?''  
''I thought it would be adequate to tell you- for we are mates- that I- I grew quite fond of you, too.''

''I feel loved. Thank you'', she said. At first he wanted to clearify that he did not say the L-word, but he kept his mouth shut. For today he had acted like a pussy often enough. Damn, he had turned soft. But who cared, after all. They were all doomed, anyways.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just another short chapter. But I think the topic of the last and the topic of this chapter are very important. I just wanted Mrs. Briefs to take the mother part, just once. Vegeta never had one and I thought somehow even he has to miss the motherly love. And I also think that you change if you get thrown in a completely new world, in this case; get softer. Hope you noticed that B-Bulma is no longer 'the' woman ;). I could not help myself, I had to do it! _  
_As I said in the last author's note, the next two chapters will probably be short, as well. But soon I will have holidays and then I can update more regulary and write longer chapters! Sayonara and have a nice sunday, -Jefferson :)_


	19. Week III

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 19 – Week III_

_My heart is so small, it's almost invisible._  
_How can you place such big sorrows in it?_  
_''Look'', he answered, ''your eyes are even smaller,_

_yet they behold the world.''_

_- I don't know_

* * *

_Vegeta,  
Bardock and I planned long ago that if I survived the confrontation with Friezer, we'd meet again this day to discuss of what we'll do next. Because it isn't over yet, I decided to go with him and visit my family. I'll get back tomorrow, don't worry. I did not ask you or tell you, because I knew you would say no. You should take a day off, too!  
See you tomorrow, Goku_

''Has he lost HIS MIND? A day off? Is he AWARE of the fact, that FRIEZER and his men are coming back in ONE WEEK? I don't understand this guy!'' Vegeta was raging, Bulma could not manage to calm him down again. If she'd only had known what Goku wanted to do, she could have explained everything carefully to him, but like this, she was powerless.

''Hey, Vegeta, you can still train with me!'', Tarble offered.  
''Tarble, you are no-''  
''VEGETA!'', Bulma shouted. He sighed, annoyed of her, of his brother, of Goku, of everything, maybe.  
''He knows that he is no match for me! Training with him would be a waste of time!'' Vegeta turned away, you could almost hear his blood boiling.  
''If that is so, then I'm gonna take one day off, too. I want to explore the city'', Tarble said. He wanted to do that all the while he was here, but Vegeta always forbade it.

''Oh, should I accompany you?'', Bulma asked, glad she had the chances of actually doing something.

''No, no, don't bother. I heard your parents wanted to got to the city today, I will just go with them. But thanks!'' Tarble smiled at Bulma and gave Vegeta another disappointed look and left the room to change into more casual, not fighter-like, clothes.  
''Great, just another day of doing nothing'', Bulma moaned.

''Are you really complaining, woman? I can't stand you all'', Vegeta bitched.  
''_I can't stand you all, mi mimimimi! _All _you_ do is complain! I know what I will do today. It's such a great weather outside, maybe one of the last warm days of the year. I am going to the beach! Read a good book, swim a bit, have a nice day!'' Bulma clapped her hands, happy about her great idea.

'No'', Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

''No? Why not, I did not ask you for permission, _master_!'' Bulma mimicked his gesture as an act of provocation.  
''Because it is too dangerous for a helpless little human like you to run around alone in public with Friezer himself out there! You will stay here!'', Vegeta demanded.

''First of all, I won't take any orders from no one and second of all, I am as safe out there as I am inside of this... this prison! Oahh!''

''Don't be silly, woman! Here you have me, I am strong, I could defend you, _if I wanted to_!''  
''Then come along! Gosh, don't make everything so complicated! Come with me to the beach, you never even saw the sea, did you? Come on, it will be fun!'' Bulma liked the thought of Vegeta coming with her to the beach, they could act like a real couple, maybe even having something like a date, but of course she would not tell him, he would back off immediately.  
''As if I had the time to have 'fun'! I have to train! I don't know if you forgot about it, but I have to fight Friezer's men and probably Friezer himself in one week!''  
''Come on Vegeta. You said that you could not train properly without Goku and it's only one day! You can continue training tomorrow right away! And I will go to the beach, with or without you.'' The last sentence was intended to be a half-hearted threat, but Bulma was unsure if the intention of it reached him.

Vegeta frowned angrily, baring his teeth. It seemed like he was thinking about it, or maybe he already gave in.  
''So?'', Bulma asked with raised eyebrows.  
''FINE! I'll come with you. You are such an annoying pain in the ass!''  
Bulma brightened up. They would go to the beach and spend a nice day together, that was just to good to be true!

''Great! I'll pack our things and make us a few sandwiches! This is gonna be awesome! We meet in half an hour in the garage, okay?'' She stood up on tiptoe and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked around in panic if somebody might could have seen it. Bulma prused her lips for a moment but then thought of what Vegeta was already sacrificing for her and she eventually got upstairs to collect all the things they would need at the beach.

Half an hour later Bulma waited by the car for Vegeta to come. She wore a lightly, white dress with short lace sleeves. It looked pretty good on her, everytime she wore it she earned a lot of compliments for it.  
Finally the door opened and Vegeta entered the garage. Bulma smiled at him, maybe even expecting some sort of a compliment for her looks, but all she got was a short lapse of his usually serious facial expression.  
''Vegeta! You could have changed into something more comfy! But I won't complain! Let's get going!'' She knew she had to be careful with what she was saying. She also knew how much Vegeta detested driving with her in her car so she drove especially cautious to please him.  
They did not say a single word, but it was alright, they did not need to be non-stop talking with each other, Vegeta simply wasn't the big talker and Bulma understood that. She was glad he was willing to accompany her.  
After another 30 minutes they finally approached the beach. To Bulma's satisfaction it wasn't too crowded, most people were probably suspicious if the weather would stay this nice. They parked the car and got out. Bulma was surprised that Vegeta took all the bags without being asked to do it, maybe there was some sort of an etiquette on Vegeta-Sei after all. This led her to be confident enough to feel for his hand, but he pulled it away. Of course, she should have guessed that.

''Are you excited?'', she asked him cheerfully.  
''What for?'', he responded in his usual grumpy tone of voice.  
''Because this is the first time we spend some time together outside of Capsule Corporation since the shopping before my father's birthday.'' What a nice euphemism for a date.  
He did not look at her and shrugged. When will he finally be able to show some affection outside of the bedroom? It's enough to drive one to despair!  
''You did not tell me how many people would be here'', he said.

''Sorry, I thought it was an understanding, I forgot you are not used to earth, yet'', she confessed.

They had to search a while for a good spot to lie down at, Bulma wanted to catch a spot in the sun but everybody wanted to do that, so it was difficult. Finally they found a fitting spot near the sea and they stretched the blanket on the ground. Vegeta let himself fall down on it.  
Bulma doffed her dress and removed her sunglasses.  
''Woman, what are you doing?'' Vegeta jumped up and covered her exposed body with a towel. Bulma had to laugh and Vegeta got absolutely confused.  
''Don't worry Vegeta. Look around, everybody here wears bathing suits or bikinis or swimming trunks. Relax! You can doff your shirt, too! We wanna get a tan, don't we?'', Bulma explained, still giggling. Vegeta made a pissed off face.  
''Everyone can see your naked skin! You are no prostitute!'', Vegeta hissed.  
''Look, Vegeta, I will take a swim for a few moments and then I will cover myself up again. Deal?'', Bulma suggested.  
''Do whatever you want, woman'', he answered.

''Fine.'' Bulma had to leave before she exploded. This was really too much to bear. _Who's the annoying pain in the ass_, she thought. She marched towards the water, ignoring the people looking at her with questioning expressions. She had to look really mad. She was, though. The water would help her to cool herself down again. Maybe she would work the anger off and the day could be nice after all, after she swam a few lamps.

And indeed, the water refreshed her, even though it already got a little chilly. Summer was about to end.

''Hey beauty! You mind if I bear your company?'', she heard a voice. Her heart skipped a beat, at first she thought it was Vegeta, but it wasn't. It was a tall, athletic guy with short dark brown hair. He smiled at her.  
''Euh, no! Not at all'', she said. He did look like a nice guy.  
''My name's Levi. What's your name?'' He put out his right hand, Bulma shaked it gently.  
''I'm Bulma, nice to meet you.''  
''My mate and I wanted to play volleyball in the water. You wanna join in? You kind of look lost, to be honest.'' He smiled awkwardly._ Wow, he's cute_, Bulma thought.  
''Sure, why not? Where is your friend?'', she said and Levi pointed behind him. There stood a slightly shorter guy and he waved at her.  
Levi and Bulma swam the small distance towards him and Bulma shook hands with him, as well.  
''I'm Tomoe by the way'', he said.

''Bulma'', she smiled. And then they started to play volleyball. The two guys were skilled, but Bulma was not bad, either. It was fun to act like a normal girl. They splashed water into each others faces and laughed a lot. It was a good match, even though they did not count points or pay attention to the rules. It was jsut a fun game to keep themselves busy.  
''Okay, okay guys, I can't carry on much longer! You win!'', Bulma proclaimed loudly. Levi and Tomoe shared a high five and got closer to her. Meanwhile they shared a strange look.

''So, Bulma, did you get here all by yourself?'', Tomoe asked and put a branch of her hair behind her ear. She made a step backwards.

''Euh, no. A friend of mine is here with me. I think he is taking a sunbath'', Bulma informed them.

''And he left you alone all this time? What a jerk'', Levi said.  
''Well, he's not from here and is not used to this yet, I guess.''  
''Mh, I understand. Listen: Levi and I wanted to visit a party in the evening and before that we could go to eat something somewhere. You're invited if you want to come along!'', Tomoe said. That was a tempting offer, but Bulma remembered Vegeta lying somewhere behind her, maybe waiting for her to come back to him.

''Thanks, but I don't think that is possible. But you two have fun!'' Bulma took another step backwards. Somehow she had a weird feelig in her stomach.  
''Come on! It's going to be great, I promise!'', Levi told her and grabbed her by the shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it was kind of rough.

''No, really. My friend is surely waiting for me, already. I have to go! Again, you guys have fun!'', Bulma said and tried to remove Levi's hand, but he held on tightly.

''Don't be a killjoy!'', Tomoe said.  
''I guess I have to be a killjoy this time'', Bulma said.  
What were these guys trying to do? They seemed to be so nice. They were not violent, but it felt like they were trying to force her to go with them. Bulma did not like to be touched by Levi.  
''Take your hands off her.'' _Thank god_. What a coincidence that just in this moment Vegeta appeared. Could he probably read minds, or something like that? Had this something to do with the mating?  
''Mind your own business, dude'', Tomoe said and gave him the cold shoulder.  
''That is my business. The woman is mine'', he said and caused Bulma to shiver. He had indeed taken off is shirt and Bulma was very satisfied with what she saw. He was darn fly. But he also could be frightening, eypecially if you did not know him. Now Levi and Tomoe examined him for the first time and let automatically go of her. Bulma wanted to walk over to Vegeta but Tomoe took her hand into his.  
''You can go with us, if you want to. This guy seems to be dangerous'', he said. Bulma chuckled and shook her head. Before she could say something, two big hands took her by the waist and after a fluent movement she no longer could feel the ground beneath her feet. Vegeta had given her a firemen's lift. He walked out of the water and towards their blanket.  
''Hey, Vegeta! Let me down!'', Bulma protested.

''So you can go back to these idiots? No'', he growled.  
''I won't! Let me down!''

''No.''  
''Damn, Vegeta! LET ME DOWN'', Bulma shouted. People started watching them. A man even stood up and wanted to offer his help.  
''No, no, thanks! Everything's fine! We're just... euh, joking around!'', Bulma assured him. She had to stop screaming afterwards, so that no one else would get the same idea.  
It felt like an eternity, but they finally reached their blanket and Vegeta put her back on her feet. He started to put all the things back into the bags and threw Bulma's dress at her.  
''What are you doing, I may ask?''  
''We're leaving'', he grumbled.

''Why? Because a few guys hit on me? Damn, Vegeta. That is normal! I am normal! Let me have at least one normal day! Please!'', Bulma almost begged. It had its effect, Vegeta stopped what he was doing and faced her.  
''You are not normal, woman. You only act normal. You want to have a normal day? You can have one. But I won't stand around and watch how other men touch your exposed skin. I will leave without you, then'', he declared.

''Vegeta! Please, don't! I wanted to spend the day with you! But couldn't you try to, I don't know, be a little bit more willing to integrate?''  
''If integrate means to act like a lecherous monkey and philander with taken women in public, then my answer is no.'' Vegeta appeared to be some sort of disappointed.

''Okay, then let's compound. We leave this place but we won't go home. We'll do something else. Together. Okay?'' Bulma already had something in mind, but she was unsure if Vegeta would be okay with it.  
''Hmpf'' was everything Vegeta responded.  
''I take this as a yes. Let's go'', Bulma said and got dressed again.  
Vegeta took the heavy bags and they left the beach as sudden as they got there. Too bad, it was such a nice weather and it could have been such a nice day, but of course something went wrong. They came across many different couples and to Bulma's dismay they all seemed happy and loving. Why couldn't she have something like this? But maybe she thought the wrong way of what she's got. She had a lot what these other women did not have. Vegeta was special in all ways. Like he explained it, he would never be cheating or watching after another woman plus he was very attractive. But he never watched after her, either. And he maybe would not cheat, but he is going to leave her if he defeats Friezer, what is a lot worse. But why waste time thinking of such things on such a beautiful day? Bulma put her worries aside, she would think through this later.  
In the car you could almost see the tensed atmosphere between the two of them. Vegeta looked out of his window with puckered brows. ''I don't know why we always travel with this vehicle, if I could fly just as well'', he stated.  
''Because it is not very common for people to fly. And I like my car'', Bulma explained. Vegeta did not respond but Bulma didn't want the conversation to end already.

''Hey, Vegeta? You talked of 'taken women' didn't you? Well, you are wrong, you know? Here on earth I'm not taken, yet'', she said to tease him a little.  
''You're my mate'', he determined. It sounded harsh and not romantic at all.  
''But I'm not married to you. Here on earth that means I am still free'', she explained.  
''What is _married_?'', he asked.

''If you are married to someone, you belong with him or her. Its called marriage, it's a ceremony here on earth to form a bond between two people. Usually the man proposes to the woman, that means he buys her a ring and goes down on one knee and asks her if she wants to marry him. After the wedding they are declared husband and wife and usually they found a family and build a house, at least that is every little girl's expectation of marriage.'' Bulma watched Vegeta's face but it showed no reaction.  
''Sounds stupid'', he then said and Bulma had almost a mental breakdown.  
The rest of the way they drove in silence until they reached their destination. A forest. But it wasn't a random forest, no, it was Bulma's favorite forest. As a teenage girl she used to come here a lot. It was quiet here, it was beautiful and peaceful. And if you walked into the woods a bit, you could find a river hidden between all these trees. It even had a small boathouse even though there were no boats. Time did not exist there, everything stood still. Nothing ever changed around the river, except for the color of the leaves. There were not many places like this, and because of that it was so special. Also because it was undiscovered by most people. Bulma never saw anyone besides her every time she got there. Vegeta was the first person she ever showed her little heaven.  
''There's a river in the middle of the forest. We can swim there and nobody will watch us'', Bulma told him. He nodded. Was that a little smile? It vanished before Bulma could take a closer look at it. Together they made their way through the high trees and bushes. You could smell the woods and Bulma liked how the branches and leaves played with the sunlight and made funny shadows on the moosy ground. Singbirds sung their songs and here and there you could hear rustling nearby, maybe from some frightened deers or squirrels. It has been too long since Bulma got here the last time.  
They did not have to walk for too long, the way was not as long as Bulma remembered it to be. Or maybe she just didn't notice how far they got and how time passed by.  
''That's it. It's so beautiful, isn't it?'', Bulma asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question. They stored the bags inside of the boathouse before they walked onto the jetty. Bulma doffed her dress and animated Vegeta to get rid of his shirt, as well. Then they stood on the outmost edge of the jetty and lookd down into the water.  
''Can you even swim?'', Bulma asked.  
''Of course'', Vegeta said.  
''Let's get in then!'' And with a quick movement Bulma jogged Vegeta and he fell into the water. Holding her sides, she laughed at his startled expression when he emerged.  
''How dare you?!'', he bellowed. He flew out of the water and towards her. He had a vicious grin on his face.  
''Oh no!'' Bulma squeaked, trying to run away from him. But he was faster, of course. Soon he was at her level and put his hands on her hips. He lifted her up the ground and into the air with him. She laughed and screamed at the same time. A few meters above the water surface he stopped and held her a few inches away from him. She trashed around like a helpless fish, caught in his grip.  
''You won't! Vegeta, I dare you!'', she tried to threat him, but he kept grinning.

''Vegeta, let me-AHHHHHHH!'' And he let her fall into the chilly water. She completely dived under but she did not touch the ground. Next to her she could feel him, grabbing for her arm and he pulled her up again.  
''Vengeance is sweet'', he said and laughed. Seeing him laughing was something so rare, so seldom, that Bulma tried to burn it into her memory to keep it for eternity.  
''You ass!'' She said and splashed some water into his face.  
''What? Can't you handle the consequences of your actions, woman?'' She swam closer to him and pushed him underwater. Wondering if he simply let her do it, because she doubted she was truly strong enough to make him move, she let him emerge again.  
And so they played and had fun in the water until it began to dawn and Bulma started to freeze. This was the closest to a normal day she could get and she enjoyed every second of it.  
''Oh man, I'm tired, I can't move anymore!'', she complained.  
''You have to train more, woman!'', Vegeta said, but Bulma guessed it was a joke. He really was joking around. Was this a dream?  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his muscular back. ''Take me out, please. I can't feel my limbs anymore'', she commanded and he swam back to the riverside with her on his back. As soon as they were out of the cold water Bulma also wrapped her legs around his waist. He let it happen and so he carried her to the boathouse. There she put a towel around her shoulder, it really has gotten cold. Vegeta did the same to towel himself dry, then they got dressed again.  
''Shall we leave?'', Vegeta suggested.  
''No, let's watch the sunset from the jetty'', Bulma said and took the blanket with her.  
She sat down and looked up into the sky. Vegeta sat himself down beside her. A little space between them.  
''Thank you, Vegeta. For the nice day, I mean. I had a lot of fun!'' She placed her head on his shoulder.  
Then they watched the sunset. It was beautiful, it turned the light in a soft pink shade and the horizon looked like it was painted. Mother Nature presentated every color she could offer above the clouds. Bulma touched for Vegeta's hand and this time he let her take it. She played with his fingers and counted them just for fun. It felt good to hold his hand. He wrapped his tail around her waist, the most caring gesture he would ever make. She felt complete.  
''I'll miss that a lot'', Bulma said.  
''Did you already say goodbye to the world?''  
''I didn't mean that'', she confessed. And even though she was happy at the moment and he sat right beside her and all was well, a tear ran over her cheek. She quickly brushed it away but Vegeta spotted it.  
''Don't cry'', he said. But Bulma couldn't help it, the tears came and they were unstoppable.  
''What else can I do? I will wait here, hoping for you to come back for me and praying you will be unharmed'', she whispered back. He took her face in his hands, very carefully. She never saw him like that, his eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.  
''Please. Please, stop crying'', he said and then he kissed her very softly on the lips. Maybe because he could not stand to look at her anymore, maybe because he wanted to comfort her, maybe because he needed consolatory himself. He tasted like a love that ran out and like summer rain. It was painful, it was cruel, it was torture. Why is it possible for one's heart to feel so much pain? Life is such utterable hell, solely because of moments like this, because life can be beautiful sometimes. If only we could be miserable all the time. How much simpler life would be, without love, beauty, faith or hope. You never would be bothered by happiness. Unfortunately the happiness is there. She could not help hoping, keeping faith, and loving the person kissing her lips. And at the moment she cursed life and she praised it, because frequently she was not as miserable as it would be wise to be.


	20. The Last Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Promise._

**IMPORTANT**: Author's Note: Sorry I re-uploaded this chapter but I uploaded the beta version in the first place! And another thing I wanted to inform you about is that I corrected all the past chapters again and that was the reason it took me so long to upload another. Things I corrected: Spelling errors, missing words ( why did nobody tell me ? :'[ ) and I also turned 'Radditz' into 'Raditz' and added a few sentences here and there. I even changed some A/N. I am shocked how many mistakes I found. Hope it's better now! Well, sorry again I re-uploaded a few chapters in the last few weeks but somehow I get clumsy :( But anyways, enjoy this very special chapter and I wish you a great day!

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 20 – The Last Day_

_The flower that blooms in adversity_  
_is the most rare and beautiful of all._

_- Disney's Mulan_

* * *

''What is wrong with you, woman? Yesterday and now again! That is disgusting!'' Vegeta stood helplessly in the corner of the bathroom and watched how his woman kneeled infront of the toilet. For five minutes now, she threw up and Vegeta did not know what to do to help her.  
''Shut up, Vegeta! I can't hel-'' and she threw up again. After five more minutes it stopped abruptly, just like yesterday. Bulma continued to say that she felt sick, but her stomach contents at least stayed inside.  
''Can I now leave you alone, woman! God damn, I have to train and haven't got the time to nanny you! Tomorrow is the day!'' Allthough she didn't mention in a single word that she wanted him to stay, he did not leave her side, because he somehow felt she didn't want him to leave her alone. This mating thing sometimes really bothered him.  
This was the first time Vegeta got confronted with a sick person, Saiyans got sick almost never and because of this he was unaware of the things normal people did when their significant other got sick, like holding their hair or rubbing their back.  
''It's BULMA! Damn Vegeta, you could at least call me by my name if you are not a fan of nicknames! Leave already, MAN!''  
''What for Kami's sake is a nickname?'' The term was new to Vegeta.  
''Euh... If you call your mate by a name like 'darling' or 'honey' or 'sweetheart'. Don't you have something like that on Vegeta-Sei?'' Bulma started to brush her teeth.  
''You mean terms of endearment. Why would I call you 'honey'? You are as venomous as poison! On Vegeta-Sei some people say 'my love' to each other, that is at least a little bit understandable'', he explained.  
''First of all: Thank you very much for comparing me with poison, very charming. And secondly, if you can't call me Bulma, then call me 'my love', I'd love that!'' She smiled brightly. It was the kind of smile that warmed Vegeta's heart.  
''Never'', he replied, ''and now I will go to train.''  
''Stop! I want a kiss goodbye!'' Bulma was moving on thin ice.  
''You are mistaking me with Goku'', Vegeta grunted.  
''This is our last day together and I want a kiss goodbye before you leave'', Bulma frowned angrily.  
''Damn, woman. You are so moody. Besides, you threw up like two minutes ago, that is kind of disgusting.''  
''I already brushed my teeth and washed my face!''  
''No.''  
''Go away! But don't be too late again!'' Bulma threatened him. Vegeta turned around and left the room. What was wrong with his woman? Was it just the thought of the soon farewell? Usually she knew when to stop. And why was she getting sick? Was she nervous? Sometimes the woman was really an enigma. How she switched from angel to banshee, it was really disquieting.  
Good thing he could now take a time out from her while training. But to be fully honest, Vegeta somehow would rather spend time with her on their last day together. But he was to proud to admit that. Also, it was of greater importance to take the chance and train a little more. Vegeta had given up all hope on turning into a Super Saiyan before the tournament, but it could not hurt to become stronger. Maybe, he then was able to protect what was precious to him by now.

* * *

What was wrong with her? She threw up like ten minutes ago and now she was hungry as if she was starving. Her mother and father eyed her suspiciously from the other end of the kitchen table. A toast with peanut butter and cheese, Orange juice mixed with some coke, usually she would never eat stuff like that.  
''Someone's hungry, huh?'', Doctor Briefs suggested.  
''Yeah, so?'', Bulma responded in a bitchy tone of voice.  
''I think what your father wanted to say is that you behaved differently in the last couple of days. Is something wrong with you, honey?'', her mother asked empathetically.  
''No, what should be wrong?''  
''You didn't notice, like... something strange in some ways?'' What was her mother imply?  
''Well, I got sick. I had to throw up a couple of times. And well, I am quite hungry. And somehow I like to combine weird stuff... wait.'' Something struck her mind.  
She felt sick in the mornings, she had an increased appetite and when was the last time she got her period?  
''Oh no!'' She jumped to her feet. Could it be? That was not possible. She ran into her lab, her last visit was long ago. Somewhere she had to have one... Nervously she digged through the pile of different quick tests. _Ah, there_! Oh my god, it was the first time she ever had to make use of one of these. How did it work again? A successful young scientist and with an IQ over 140 had difficulties with an easy test like this. How ironic.  
_Wait three minutes_ – alright. Some eternities are longer than others, that was something she learned during these three minutes. She wandered aimlessly through her lab. What would Vegeta say? Would it change something? But something, she was pretty sure about; it was the worst time for something like that. Finally the three minutes were over. She peaked through her fingers to see the result.  
Two lines. Her first reaction was to close her eyes again. No, no, no, no.  
But then she surprisingly began to smile. Was it really so bad? She thought over it quickly; Friezer's tournament would start tomorrow, there was a possibility that everyone would die and even if not, she would end up alone. Yes. Yes, it was really so bad. Her heart hammered inside of her chest. What should she do now? This was really really bad, she was now aware of that. But what was the plan now? This changed everything, she now concluded. Such a little thing had the power to knock everything over. She had to talk to Vegeta. She had to do it now. On the spur of the moment she ran upstairs again and through the entrance door outside towards the Gravity Room. Breathlessly she knocked at the door. Through the small window she could see Vegeta and Goku looking at her with questioning expressions on their faces. They were not used to Bulma disturbing their training sessions.  
''What is it, woman? How dare you to interrupt us?'', Vegeta shouted without opening the door.  
''Vegeta I really need to talk to you, NOW!'', she shouted back. Vegeta hesitated a moment but then he understood that it was very important to her. He opened the door and closed it shut behind him.  
''I need you to come with me'', she told him.  
''What is so important that it can't wait until I finished training?''  
''Not here, let's go somewhere else'', she demanded.  
''No, woman! Whatever blasted thing you want to talk about can wether wait or we will talk about it here'', he said. Bulma swallowed her anger and tried to keep calm.  
''If you want it like that, fine. Actually I have a question for you first: Did you notice anything strange about me lately?'' He seemed to think about it.  
''Your hair looks different since I returned. I find that weird. You are moody as hell. And you get sick a lot. Let me check your ki... Wait. Something's wrong'', he eyed her from head to toe, ''it seems to be devided into two! That can't be!'' He really didn't understand, it made the impression.  
''Everything's alright with me. It's just... I don't know how to put it. I-I am pregnant'', Bulma confessed. She looked at him to suck in his reaction but he remained motionless. He just looked at her in terror.  
''Say something'', she demanded. But he couldn't speak yet.  
''Please, say something'', she begged. Again, without wanting to, she started to cry. _He doesn't want a child, no he doesn't want a child with me, he will leave me now, I shouldn't have told him_, she thought. With his thumb he brushed away a tear on her cheek.  
''I told you not to cry'', he said in a monotone voice.  
''Sorry'', she whispered. They were just awkwardly opposing each other.  
''What now?'', she asked an eternity later.  
''We will hide you, maybe we can contact Bardock somehow, you won't be there tomorrow that's for sure.''  
''You know that's not possible! Friezer wanted me to be there, if I was absent he would let the planet explode and then we're all dead'', Bulma stated.  
''But... No!'' She never witnessed a speechless Vegeta.  
''We haven't got another choice, I reckon.'' There was an nasty silence again. Bulma cried and Vegeta thought to himself.  
''A child?'', he asked, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it or if he was talking to himself.  
''Yes, a child'', she answered anyways. He looked at her with some sort of a spark in his eyes.  
''And it is mine?'', he dared to ask.  
''Of course it is! It's ineligible for another man to be the father. I am sorry if I am not the woman you wanted to bear your child, but I can't change the fact that I do'', she shouted.  
''Don't be ridiculous, woman. But you surely have to understand that it's is not the best time to have a child and found a blasted family'', he shouted back.  
''Oh, I do understand that! I mean, come on, it's wether you die or I die or we both die or you leaving me alone or my best friend dies or everything combined! That's somehow even funny! No matter how you put it, I get the shit end of the stick! I always draw the short straw! I know that you aren't exactly lucky as well, but I can not even decide what pile of shit I want. No, you decide or Friezer decides or Kami, who knows! It's pathetic how weak I am. And now? What could happen to make it even worse, well let's get pregnant! I take birth control pills since I'm _sixteen_! But you Saiyans you never miss a target, do you? Of course not! So believe me, I do understand that it is the shittiest of times to have a child, but you know what? I am happy, I am happy that I got to know the wonder of pregnancy even if it is just for today. But of course I'd be happy to deliver the baby, even if you are gone by that. I will be happy to have something from you with me. And no one will ever take that away from me.'' Bulma felt like she had lost her mind. But this had to be said. She had enough of him playing around with her and she had enough of always being the weak and stupid and even ridiculous woman. She outearned more than that.  
''What do you suggest to do, then?'', he asked in a pretty calm tone of voice.  
''Tomorrow Goku, Tarble, you and me will confront Friezer and his men and you will do your best to defeat them. I will officiate as your stake, if you want to put it like that. If all of you win, I'll have nothing to fear and if not I am glad to be of service for you guys because you will have the opportunity to finally kill this asshole. Even if that means to sacrifice our child. What comes after that is not on me'', she said.

''I can't persuade you to hide, can I?''

''No.''

''Then it shall be like that.''

''Fine.''

''Fine''

* * *

The rest of the day Vegeta continued to train with Goku and Tarble, and Bulma spent the time with her parents. She told them the result of the pregnancy test and they were more than happy to become grandparents soon. Bulma decided to let them believe that a bright future lay ahead of them. And even if it was only for one day, she enjoyed the harmony, the felicity. In the evening Vegeta joined her in bed. But they just lay next to each other, looking at each other. They couldn't sleep. They just looked at each other. They both feared it could be the last time. They did not even touch besides Vegeta's tail, which was wrapped around her waist. And they dreamed without sleeping. Until Vegeta closed his eyes and said: ''It's time.''

* * *

Author's Note: The end is near, everything is almost hopeless and now Bulma is even pregnant. What monster would do something like that? Well, me. I really wanted a pregnant Bulma and so I made her, okay, I let Vegeta make her. I tried to calculate in which week Bulma could be and came to the conclusion that if she got pregnant at the first time they had sex, she would be in the fifth week. But I am a real failure in math, so please don't hate me if that is wrong. The next chapter is going to contain the first fight of my story. I hope it will satisfy you! Plus I warn you, it is going to be dark. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review or follow or favorite, it would make me very happy! Carpe Noctem, Jefferson :)


	21. You Know What Day It Is?

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I swear._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 21 - Your Know What Day It Is?_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_  
_It's such a feeling that my love_  
_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_  
_yeah, you got that something_  
_I think you'll understand_  
_When I say that something_  
_I want to hold your hand_

_- The Beatles (I want to hold your hand)_

* * *

Bulma still hadn't got used to flying. She would haven taken her helicopter but Vegeta forbade it, maybe as a last attempt to convince her to stay, but Bulma again managed to talk Goku into carrying her. She wouldn't had expected Tarble to do that, even if he maybe was stronger than he looked like.

The sun hadn't risen yet, so the sky was still dark as ink except for a small streak of pink close above the horizon. Bulma wasn't strong enough to say goodbye to her parents, so she let them sleep. The image of her mother and father crying was too much for her, no, she wanted to remember them just like they were. There was a chance that she would see them again, so it was better that way. Her parents would not worry to much and even if Bulma would die, they could not blame themselves for it because they didn't have the chance to stop her from going. They could remember her as the happy woman she was.  
''We're almost there'', Vegeta informed them.  
And indeed, they flew like three more minutes and they could make out four figures standing on a small hill. A shiver ran down Bulma's neck. Her instincts warned her of possible dangers and this time she would have gladly listened to them, but her brain told her to stay and not to run away like a coward.  
Soon she noticed that something was different. The ground was cobbled and there were a few sitting facilities, all in all it looked like a small version of a fighting arena.  
''Ah, the special guests have arrived! Vegeta, Tarble, Goku and Bulma! It is so nice to see you again!'', Friezer greeted them as they landed a few meters away from him. No one intended to reply.  
Behind Friezer stood three men, two of them Bulma recognized as Nappa and Raditz but one was unfamiliar. He was rather tall and good-looking, with long and sleek green hair and a bluish coloured skin. He was wearing the traditional Saiyan armor but combined them with like underpants appearing pants and gauntlets which reached over his knees. Like all the present fighters he was very muscular. He was smiling at Bulma.  
''Oh, right! Some of you don't know Zarbon, yet! Zarbon, let me introduce you to Goku, someone our dear prince Vegeta met on earth,'' he guided the handsome man to Goku and they shook hands, even if this Zarbon was his enemy, Goku was just Goku,''and this is Bulma, the reason for all of this. Isn't she beautiful?'' With that he guided Zarbon to Bulma who stood motionless a few meters apart from Tarble, Goku and Vegeta.  
''She really is. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bulma'', Zarbon said in a sugery sweet tone of voice, took Bulma's hand in his and gave her a gentle kiss on it. Vegeta reacted quickly, rushed to her side and kicked Zarbon's hand away from hers. ''I can see Vegeta, she really means nothing to you'', Zarbon said and laughed quietly, petting his hand, ''tell me, is she your mate? Ah, yes. I can feel it in her ki. Also... If I'm not terribly wrong, there is another very very small ki inside of her. Don't say she is expecting a child? Oh Vegeta, you should have told us that!''  
Vegeta growled dangerously in response.  
''Well, that brings this tournament to a whole new level! How exciting'', Friezer announced, ''and now let us begin! You might already noticed, I was diligent the last four weeks and arranged a small but mighty arena and even some seats for the spectators. Hasn't it turned out wonderfully?''  
No one really showed some signs of astonishment not to mention amazement.  
''Alright then, I developed a way to draw by lot who will fight against whom. If you take a closer look to your right, you find two opaque bowls filled with small balls. Each ball has a number written on it. The left one contains balls with even numbers and the right with uneven. If you get the ball with number one, you fight in the first battle with the one who got number two. If you get number three you fight with the one who got number four and so on. I hope it is not too difficult to understand'', Friezer explained, ''Now please stand in line and draw a number, so we can start. Team Vegeta gets the right bowl and my team the left one.''  
They all formed a line behind the bowl and one by one took a number. Bulma accompanied them, even if she wouldn't draw a number, but it felt wrong to just sit down and watch them.  
''Nappa, what have you gotten?'', Friezer asked.  
''Six.''  
''Raditz?''  
''Two.''  
''Zarbon then has four, is that correct?''  
''Yes, my lord.''  
''Fabulous. Tarble?''  
''Fife.''  
''Goku?''  
''One.''  
''And Vegeta then got three, am I right?''  
''Hmpf.''  
''So we have round one; Goku against Raditz, round two; Vegeta against Zarbon and round three Tarble against Nappa. How wonderful!''  
Nappa laughed happily, it seemed he was very content with his lot. Tarble on the other side appeared rather scared. Goku smiled confidently, eager to fight with what seemed to be a worthy opponent. Raditz kept a straight face. Zarbon leaned casually against the bowl and talked in a quiet tone with Friezer who didn't seem to pay attention at all.  
''Does Tarble stand a chance against Nappa?'', Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear.  
''Tarble has trained a lot. Maybe he can make it. With a lot of luck'', he answered.  
''And Goku? Can he beat Raditz?'', she asked.  
''I think so. Even though it is going to be a hard match'', he answered.  
''What about you? Zarbon is not that strong, is he? You can defeat him, don't you?'' Bulma was a little concerned. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.  
''Kids' stuff'', he replied. Bulma wasn't sure if he was just over-confident, if Zarbon was really such an easy opponent or if he just didn't want to worry her.  
''Hopefully'', she said.  
''Now please, the one's who haven't got to fight yet, please take a seat and enjoy round one; Goku against Raditz. Just a short reminder, every fight is a duel to the death. Only if one fighter is dead, the other one gets declared as the winner'', Friezer declared.  
Tarble, Nappa, Zarbon, Vegeta and Bulma walked over to the sitting facilities and sat down. Goku seemed to warm up, he stretched some muscels and did a few push-ups. Was he really enjoying this? To Bulma's confusion, he was smiling. He always liked a good fight and he liked adventures but was he really so sure of his strengths that he had no fear of losing at all? Or was it rather that he was just not allowed to lose. If he lost, his son would grow up as an orphan and ChiChi would be a widow and his home planet would be destroyed. Maybe he just told himself that there is no other way but winning. He simply can't lose because then everything would be lost. So maybe he was just trying to make the best out of it. He was really one of a kind. And such a good and loyal friend. Some may just had packed their things and would have left this planet, he definitely has had the possibility to do so, surely Bardock would have taken him with himself, ChiChi and Gohan, but no, he stayed and he was willing to fight. What if he lost this battle? How would it be without him being around? Without his laughter and stupid thoughts and ideas? How should Bulma ever be able to confess to ChiChi that her beloved husband had passed away and Gohan that his wonderful father had died? Bulma started to hyperventilate.  
''What is it, woman?'', Vegeta, who sat next to her, asked.  
''Do you remember what day today is?'', she asked still breathless.  
''It is your birthday'', he replied.  
''Can I wish for something, just this one time?''  
''Just this one time.''  
''Please hold my hand until it is over'', she begged. Vegeta knitted his brows. After some moments of thinking he closed in and behind their backs, so nobody could see it, his hand glided down her arm and folded over her hand, his fingers laced with hers and their palms kissed. His closeness really helped her to calm down. His warmth and his familiar smell soothed her tension immediately.  
''Are you ready?'', Friezer asked. Goku stood up and positioned himself on one side of the forward area and Raditz on the other side. Both nodded.  
''Alright. No rules, no disqualifications. Start fighting!''

* * *

_Author's Note: A cliffhanger... Sorry! I have to admit, this is by far not my best chapter. Somehow I couldn't write it right. Next chapter will be better, again. For each fight one chapter, so I splitted the fight and this kind of introduction in two parts, so this chapter is really short. In the upcoming chapter you will read about Goku versus Raditz. A fight as old as time; brother against brother. You can imagine why I put it that way ;) I hope you liked it, even if it was quite short. Have a nice weekend, Jefferson :)_


	22. Brother Against Brother

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 22 – Brother Against Brother  
_

_I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers.  
It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage.  
Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at. _

_- Maya Angelou_

* * *

''Alright. No rules. No disqualifications. Start fighting!''

Neither of them made a move, they just glared at each other, Raditz with a look full of hatred and Goku with an unreadable expression on his face. They started to walk in a circle. Bulma only had seen such moves in old Kung-Fu movies and didn't know it was common practice even in real life. The tension was almost tangible. Maybe it was the thrill of the upcoming fight, but it was more likely that it was the pregnancy causing her to feel sick again. She covered her mouth with her free hand and tried to suppress the urge to throw up. At some point she had read it would help to take short breaths for a while, so she tried it.  
''What is wrong with you again, woman?'', Vegeta hissed, not taking his eyes off of the almost-fight. Goku and Raditz had taken a few steps towards each other but still weren't fighting. It seemed like they talked, maybe with themselves, you could not hear what they said.  
''U'm gutten sick agun!'', Bulma said through her fingers.  
''Now? Perfect timing, woman!'', Vegeta nagged.

''Woll, sorry! U'ma... U'ma throw ub!'', Bulma managed to say before she ran to a little spot of grass a few meters away from the ring and the row of seats and puked like an alcohol addict after 15 vodka shots. Good thing she had expected this to happen, so took a little purse with water and mints with her. Right after refreshing herself she felt much better again, but she hesitated before she got back to her seat. Bulma noticed that here, a little closer to the ring, she was able to understand what Goku and Raditz were saying to each other. She did not turn around, so they wouldn't notice her eavesdropping on them, but it was easy to seperate between Goku's and Raditz' voice.  
''Come on, traitor. Why don't you attack?'' That was Raditz.  
''I don't want to fight you. I don't want to be the first to attack. And why are you calling me a traitor?'' That was clearly Goku.  
''Because that's what you are. You have been sent here with a mission. You failed. You dishonored the family.''  
''I was just a kid. I don't even remember. But the disgrace couldn't have been to bad, if you were part of the prince's team.''  
''Pah!''  
''What is that supposed to mean?''  
''I give a shit about the prince.''  
''Why? Vegeta's a nice guy if you get to know him better.''  
''Because he gave a shit about us! He mocked us, he harassed us, he couldn't have cared less about us. My brother, _your_ brother, died when our spaceship crashed. He didn't even asked what happend to him not to mention how we were. What prince acts like that? We were his comrades. And now one of us got the chance to finish him and another one is going to finish his little brother.''  
''But he has changed. Everyone deserves a second chance. If you stop now, we could fight Friezer together and all of this would be over!''  
''Ha! Are you really this stupid? No one can defeat lord Friezer! And now, if you don't want to start, I will! Goodbye _brother_!''  
Bulma now turned around just in time to see Raditz arrowing towards Goku who had barely time to jump up to outrun Raditz' attack. To Raditz surprise Goku stayed in mid air.  
''You can fly? Well, we want a fair fight, don't we?'' With that Raditz blasted off until he was on the same level as his opponent. Goku faced him in fighting position, but still he refused to attack him. This attitude was so likely for Goku, but maybe this time he would come out on the short end because of it. Raditz flew fastly towards Goku to punch him in the stomach, but again Goku was faster.  
''Well, well. You're fast. But are you strong, too?'', Raditz shouted and began to batter him with several punches and kicks coming from all directions. The movements were too fast for Bulma's vision. She ran back to Vegeta, who watched the fight attentively. The others did the same, only Tarble seemed to be kind of absent.  
''What is happening? I can't see it anymore!'', she asked nervously.  
''Raditz tries to fight him but Goku evades almost everytime'', Vegeta explained.  
''FINE!'', Raditz bellowed all of a sudden. He backed away a little and inside of his hands formed a small ball of light which got bigger and bigger. Bulma knew what it was, allthough she didn't know what it was called. But Vegeta had used it a few times, sometimes even to threat her.  
''Is that...?''  
''Ki blast.'' So that is the attack's name. When Bulma looked back at Raditz he was about to shoot it. Goku again evaded it, but somehow Raditz was able to change its direction. And so Goku had some trouble to avoid it. It was a relentless pursuit until Raditz finally gave up.  
''Come on! You'll get tired eventually! Don't you understand? If you lose, I can decide wether to kiss or kill this disgusting earthling over there! And you can guess which I'm going to pick. If you continue to act like a coward, this woman can start to think about her last words!'', Raditz laughed viciously. Goku made an angry face and got back into fighting position. But this time he didn't stay that way, no, he arrowed forward and tried to strike his brother but this time _he_ was the one avoiding the attack. And again it got too fast for a normal human eye to see.  
''I didn't know Goku was that fast. Very impressive'', Bulma stated.

''He wasn't until I trained him'', Vegeta said arrogantly. Bulma nudged him softly, but Vegeta didn't move an inch. Maybe he didn't even feel it.  
And then suddenly, Goku fell to the ground. A few of the tiles cracked under his weight. Bulma gasped in shock. His nose and his arm were bleeding and his face was contorted with pain.  
Instinctively Bulma burried her face in Vegeta's back and took hold of his arm. At first Vegeta didn't react, he too was surprised but then he noticed the sudden sign of affection.  
''Woman, pull yourself together, for kami's sake! Do you want me to appear weak?'', he hissed and Bulma let go of the arm. ''Sorry'', she murmured, still concerned about Goku's physical state.  
It didn't take long though and Goku stood up again and flew up in the air to continue fighting.  
''What happened?'', Bulma finally asked.  
''Raditz elbowed him from behind onto the ground'', Vegeta explained. Bulma nodded understandingly. Then everything happened very fast. Bulma could hardly make out something moving in the air and she guessed that would be Raditz and Goku fighting when suddenly a loud scream sounded.  
''You were too confident, Raditz. You started to be careless'', Goku said. Bulma could not see what he meant, they were way too high up in the sky.  
''Let go! It's disrespectful! I dare you!'', Raditz bellowed furiously.  
''I'll never forget how much my tail hurt when someone squeezed it'', Goku said.  
''Is he clinging to his tail?'', Bulma asked.  
''Yes'', Vegeta answered.  
''I'll give you one last chance to change your mind! I'll spare you if you are willing to fight along with us!'', Goku offered.  
''Alright! I'll help you! How could I fight against my own brother! I didn't want to, it was Friezer who said I had to or otherwise he would kill me!'', Raditz said. Friezer, sitting on the opposite of the small arena, laughed obviously entertained.  
''Are you sure?'', Goku asked.  
''Stop that, Goku! He is lying to you! As soon as you release him he will kill you!'', Vegeta yelled angrily.  
''But how do you want to know, Vegeta? Maybe he really changed his mind'', Goku considered.  
''Don't be stupid! I know him since he was a child! He won't change! He abandoned his father, killed hundreds of people, he loves Friezer and wants to be by his side! Trust me!''  
''But you did change, too!'', Goku said.  
''That is something different! I changed because I had a reason! He now changed all of a sudden when his precious life got in danger! He is lying!''  
''But...''  
''Goku, I know you believe in the good in people's hearts, but this time it is very important to be really sure! Think logical, think objective! Is he really trustworthy? It is your decision!'', Bulma intervened.  
''But...'', Goku was still not convinced.  
''You offered him like 15 minutes ago to change his mind and he refused! He called the woman a 'disgusting earthling', he said he would kill her and he animated you to finally fight back!'' Vegeta had strong arguments.  
''I am your brother! We're a family!'', Raditz pleaded. Goku seemed to think.  
''You said I was a traitor, I was a disgrace for the family, a coward. You are lying to me, aren't you?'', Goku said.  
''No, no, no! I am honest with you!'', Raditz assured him.  
''But why did you say it, then?'', Goku asked.  
''Because... euh... because'', Raditz stuttered.  
''That is enough! You lied to me! I can see it now!'', Goku said.  
''You have to kill him! If you don't kill him he will kill you and then he will kill the woman!'', Vegeta shouted.  
Goku looked at his brother and his angry face. He still held his tail in his hands, Raditz did not dare to move but he started to laugh.  
''I am disappointed. I thought my own brother would know that he is superior to these humans! What a shame!'' Raditz said feigned amused. That brought Goku to a sudden realisation. He pulled on Raditz' tail before he burtally flung him on the ground. Raditz stayed lying down trembling and not able to move anymore. Then Goku started his final attack.  
''Ka-me-ha-me-haaa!'', he screamed and a bright flashing light hit Raditz soon after. When the light was gone, there wasn't much left of him either. Nobody had to check if he was dead. Goku landed a few feet away from where Raditz had been lying seconds ago. He did not appear to be very happy. But kind of relieved. He breathed heavily. Kamehameha always exhausted him. But he had won.  
''The first fight is over! Goku won! Now decide. Kiss or kill?'', Friezer declared.  
''What a question! Kiss of course! Come here, Bulma. I'm kind of tired'', Goku said and smiled weakly. Bulma jumped off her seat but Vegeta hold her back on her wrist. She turned around and he gave her a warning look. She smiled and whispered: ''Don't worry.'' She was flattered by Vegeta's jealousy even if it was not the time to be lovey-dovey. Then she moved towards Goku. At first they hugged, relieved over the outcome of the fight. Also this was Bulma's attempt to comfort him, she knew he didn't like to kill people. And now with ChiChi gone, it was her duty as his best friend to make him understand that it had been necessary and the right thing to do.  
''Hurry up, we have a few other fights waiting'', Friezer commanded.  
She stood up on tiptoes and hold her cheek out to him. He smiled, happy that Bulma managed to circumvent an awkward situation so easily and kissed her on the cheek. Bulma then guided Goku to the row of seats. Vegeta already stood and so did the man called Zarbon.  
''Round two; Vegeta versus Zarbon'', Friezer announced.  
Vegeta went past Bulma without any hesitation. She touched his arm to stop him. He turned around and faced her.  
''I have no doubt that you can defeat him. Don't disappoint me, Vegeta'', Bulma said firmly. She knew that wishing him good luck was not appropriate.  
''I won't'', he promised. For a moment they looked at each other. Bulma knew he wouldn't want a hug or even a kiss, but he wanted her trust. And she was willing to give it to him. But then the moment got pretty long and Bulma worried Vegeta did get nervous or unsure, but of course he would never admit it.  
''Kiss goodbye?'', she whispered, knowing it would provoke him and maybe wake him up.  
''Woman!'', he said but he knew that nobody had heard it. Bulma nodded encouraging and he nodded back before he turned around and entered the ring. Zarbon was already waiting for him. Vegeta gave him a disgusted look. Bulma didn't know what had happened between the two of them, but she never saw such hatred in Vegeta's eyes and that meant something.  
''So we meet again, Vegeta'', Zarbon said.  
''This will be the last time, I promise'', he answered and gave him his typical arrogant smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: Puuh, that was something. First time describing a fighting scene. I hope it was worth the hard work! May you noticed that it had similarities with the real fight between Raditz and Goku in DBZ. I wanted it to be a little more authentic so I used a few aspects. But I made Goku stronger and quicker, because (like Vegeta already explained) he got a good trainer :D._  
_It took me quite long. I am sorry for that. The next chapter will come either until sunday, or the sunday after that, because I am going on vacation! YAY! Au revoir, Jefferson._


	23. The Long Awaited Match

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Je ne suis pas le inventeur de DBZ. Ich bin nicht der Erfinder von DBZ. No estoy el inventor de DBZ. (I don't even know if that is correct, I don't speak any of these languages)_

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 23 – The Long Awaited Match_

_You never know how strong you are,_  
_until being strong is the only choice you have left._

_- Bob Marley_

* * *

''No rules, no disqualifications. Start fighting!'' Friezer opened the second round of his tournament. Vegeta positioned himself on the right side of the ring and Zarbon on the other side. They had a frightening stare down, Bulma clung to her seat, never had she felt that nervous before. She didn't know Zarbon, she could not assess his power. He didn't look very violent or dangerous. He kind of looked like an alien model, but that Bulma kept better as a secret. She knew that appearence didn't say anything about how dangerous someone is. Goku sitting next to her had a tough time, as well. He was holding his stomach and moaned in pain.  
''Don't you have a senzu bean, Goku? I thought you brought a few with you?'', Bulma asked.  
''Oh, yeah! I forgot, thanks Bulma!'', Goku said and fumbled in the pockets of his fighting suit. He finally found one and swallowed it. It took only a few seconds and Goku straightened up again and looked a lot healthier.  
The two men still didn't fight, Zarbon didn't even seem to be ready yet.  
''What is it, Zarbon? Do you have to refresh your make up?'', Vegeta mocked him.  
''How amusing. Do you really think you can tease me with that?'' Zarbon smiled peacefully.  
''I just want to finish you and then I will finish your beloved lord Friezer.''  
''You are a fool, you should know better than to disobey Friezer.'' Zarbon suddenly changed, now he looked rather serious.  
''Oh, don't underestimate me. I've gotten much stronger.''  
''So your learned a few new tricks. It doesn't change a thing. Better now give up. Maybe Friezer shows some mercy and you are allowed to continue your shameful life.''  
''Unlike you I've never been suited to the life of a mindless follower. I'm through taking orders. I'm through cowering before Friezer like a dog. And I intend to see him cowering before me. The winds of change are blowing, Zarbon. Friezer fears the Saiyans, that means he is fearing me!'' With that Vegeta sprinted forward towards Zarbon, who remained still, appearing to be startled because of the sudden movement. One moment Vegeta was gone and then re-appeared behind Zarbon. He quickly turned around and tried to punch Vegeta in the face, but he was too slow; Vegeta stopped his fist right before his face and grinned smugly. Then he took Zarbon's arm and threw him in the air as if he was as light as a feather. Bulma's eyes widened. She knew he was strong, but seeing him in a battle was something completely different. It was so... elegant somehow. She could only imagine what could have happened if he had lost his temper if only one time. Maybe in the heat of a private time between the two of them. She had to swallow.  
Zarbon stayed in the air and Vegeta followed him soon after. He disappeared before Bulma's eyes, his movements were just too quick and then appeared again, really close to Zarbon. Zarbon made a scared face and disappeared as well, only to make himself visible again a few feet away. He put out his arm and a orangy light shot from his palm.  
''Wow, that must be the elegant blast! Vegeta told me this Zarbon uses this quite often!'', Goku said.  
This blast was huge, Bulma couldn't think of a possibility to outrun it and worried for Vegeta's safety. But Vegeta simply deflected it with one hand and a loud roar and a far away mountain got destroyed by its power. A great explosion could be seen and Bulma had to cover her ears from the noise. This was a whole new level of a fight.  
Then they changed their style of fighting and Zarbon tried to kick Vegeta's face like a hundred times in one second. Vegeta easily escaped his attack even with a smile on his face. Then suddenly Vegeta was above Zarbon's head and made a flip so he could kick Zarbon. His foot hit him full in the face and Zarbon fell backwards towards the ground. Vegeta followed him, Zarbon didn't noticed. On the ground he looked around only to find his opponent behind his back. Before he could react Vegeta kicked him again and Zarbon fell to the ground.  
''Yeah! Go Vegeta! Show him!'', Bulma screamed and earned an angry look from Vegeta that caused her to sit down again and to keep quiet.  
''I think I proved my point, didn't I Zarbon?'', Vegeta said and laughed. To everyone's surprise Zarbon started to laugh as well. He stood up and removed the sand from his his clothes by tapping.  
''I have to admit, Vegeta, your fighting skills really improved since we met the last time. But not quite far enough. Your lovely mate is the only one you can impress with that performance.'' Bulma instantly regretted her outburst of cheerfullness. Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
''So I'm not strong enough to beat you, huh? Funny because I thought that's what I was doing,'' Vegeta laughed, '' unless you want to tell me you were holding back.''  
'' You finally figured it out. You are as arrogant as always, Vegeta. But tell me, what would you prefer? Seeing me passionately kissing your mate or killing her quickly and painless?'' Zarbon laughed loudly. Blue blood was running down his chin. Vegeta watched him, grinning himself. Bulma doubted he found Zarbon's joke funny, he just didn't want to show any weakness, she guessed.  
''Laugh if you want. I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face. Watch closely, I will now show you my true power. You know the saying: beauty is only skin deep. Right now you're only seeing the beauty'', Zarbon said. Bulma noticed a strong breeze blowing in her face.  
''Is that so? Pardon me, Zarbon, if I hadn't noticed. What are you going to do? Making faces? Trying to scare me away?''  
''You are much too hasty. Patience, Vegeta. You don't want to spoil the surprise, do you? As I said, you only saw the beautiful side of me before. Now with great pleasure, I introduce you to the beast.''  
Bulma and every other spectator besides Friezer couldn't believe their eyes. Not even Vegeta was able to hide his surprise. What happened was that the beautiful (even if Vegeta had a different opinion) Zarbon turned into a monster. He grew a few feet and got bigger, more muscular. His face turned into a grimace. Even his armor grew with him. He looked like a gigantic toad with hair.  
He used this moment of surprise for his advantage, ran towards Vegeta and rammed his knee into his stomach. He moaned in pain and so did Bulma at the sight of it. Afterwards Zarbon dashed him to the ground and kicked him into the air again. In the flight he grabbed Vegeta's ankle and threw him to the ground again. It happened very fast but Bulma could folllow it.  
Zarbon now took his face into his hands and knocked with his own head on Vegeta's until it started to bleed. Meanwhile, Bulma started to cry.  
''Don't look at it'', Goku said empathetically.  
''But I have to'', Bulma wailed between her sobs. The hormones really did a great job.  
Zarbon now threw Vegeta in the air again. During the flight it seemed like he pulled himself together and he flew towards Zarbon, who lifted himself up in the air, as well. They met like 50 feet above the ground and started to fight again. They tried to hit each other with their fists and from time to time you could make out the sound of flesh meeting flesh. It was brutal.  
You could see that Vegeta got slower and that he was severely injured while Zarbon seemed to be as fit as a fiddle. With a lilac energy blast, which Goku called the Possibility Cannon, he forced Vegeta to the ground where he stayed lying down. Zarbon landed before him and laughed roaringly. He pulled Vegeta up on his hair and then took his head in his big hands again.  
''Well, Vegeta. Look how you defeated me! And I bet Friezer is already afraid of you, too. And you said you were stronger. But I don't want to be mean. How about I deliver you now from all your pain and sorrow? And because I am so merciful I will tell you what will happen after your death. If I'd chose to kiss your mate, your offspring would grow up without a father. We don't want that, do we? So, you can be sure to meet your mate soon on the other side. If maybe not for long, because I am sure you will burn in hell and this sweet little creature might go to heaven. So take a last look and say goodbye'', Zarbon said and forced him to look at Bulma. She was still crying. For a moment they exchanged glances but then he looked bashfully at the ground. Afterwards Zarbon began to squeeze Vegeta's head as if he wanted to crush it. It was cruel to watch. Blood was dropping to the ground and formed a small puddle.  
''You know, someone once told me that strength isn't about the amount of muscles. It is defined by ambition. Courage and Love and the will to sacrifice make a person strong. So yes, I am stronger now. One thing the person forgot to mention is that physical strength is nothing if you can _outsmart_ your opponent!'', Vegeta said in a painful voice and after that he took a big swing with his free arm and for all one is worth he hit Zarbon's armor and broke it. His fist now was inside of Zarbon's guts. He stared at Vegeta with wide open eyes, too shocked to scream or to move.  
''Any last words, Zarbon?''  
''You... you.''  
''That should be enough. Now I will say goodbye; goodbye Zarbon'', Vegeta said and shot a ki blast, or a galick gun like Goku implied, inside of his body. It exploded shortly after the attack and parts of it flew in every direction. It was quite a mess. Eventually Vegeta fell to the ground, being at the end of his tether.  
''Give me a senzu bean, Goku! Quickly!'', Bulma shouted and Goku handed her one. She jumped off her seat and ran down to kneel beside Vegeta. He panted and coughed heavily.  
''Here, eat it, Vegeta. You will feel better'', Bulma said and gave him the bean. He swallowed it and blinked a few times, not believing what was happening with him. His spandex was soaked ith his blood, or maybe Zarbon's.  
''You made it!'', Bulma beamed.  
''Of course. Did you expect something else?'' His voice was huskier than ever.  
''Not at all. Must have been a smart person who told you about real strength.'' She smiled warmly.  
''Oh, shut up, woman'', he complained.  
They noticed that Friezer now stood next to them, looking down at them.  
''Round 2 is over. Vegeta won. Congratulations. Now you have to choose; kiss or kill?'', Friezer asked. Instead of giving an answer Vegeta gave Bulma a quick peck on the cheek.  
''Vegeta! That was okay for Goku but you are her _mate_! I won't let that count! Man up a bit!'', Friezer demanded. Vegeta growled but took hold of Bulma under her chin and kissed her full on the mouth. Bulma responded to the kiss immediately and threw her arms around his neck. She was happy to have him back safe and sound and to feel his lips on hers. But to be fully honest she didn't expect him to be that passionate. Maybe he has been a little more afraid than he said he was or maybe Zarbon's threat really got into him. When they parted she could make out a smile on his lips and she had to smile, too. The first great task was over for them.  
''Isn't this lovely? A couple reunited, parents-to-be! But don't forget we still have one battle to fight! Third round; Tarble against Nappa!'', Friezer proclaimed.  
Bulma and Vegeta stood up and left the ring. Tarble stood next to it and made a very frightened impression. Bulma hugged him and wished him good luck. He thanked her in a cracked voice and looked at his bigger brother. Vegeta gave him a nod and Tarble managed to lift one corner of his mouth. Nappa already waited for him in the ring when the little prince entered it.  
Bulma and Vegeta sat down next to Goku and behind their backs they held hands. Bulma didn't even had to ask for it. She was happy, even if it was the worst time for it. She was sure Tarble could make it, Vegeta had shown that it depends on brains and not on muscles if you win a fight or not.

''I have to admit, it really felt weird to see you kissing Bulma. Or see you kissing at all. That really doesn't fit to you'', Goku said and laughed.  
''Shut up!'', Bulma and Vegeta shouted unisono.

In the ring Nappa took fighting position and gave Friezer the sign that he was ready.  
''Start praying, weakling. You need Kami's help if you want to win this'', Nappa threatened.  
''W-we'll s-see'', Tarble stuttered and caused Nappa to laugh.  
''One last time; no rules, no disqualifications. Start fighting!''

* * *

_Auhtor's Note: That was really a lot of work. I wanted this fight to be as authentic as possible, so I used many lines from DBZ and even the fight is like the one in DBZ. I had to re-watch and re-watch and re-watch the fight until I had it right. But still I changed it a little and cut something away or added something. I really hope you liked it! Tell me if you did or if you didn't! Have a nice weekend, -Jefferson :)_


	24. Luck Only Lends

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ._

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

_Chapter 24 – Luck Only Lends_

_The universe wants to be noticed._

_-John Green (as an explanation for sorrow)_

* * *

''One last time; no rules, no disqualifications. Start fighting!''

Nappa grinned, already sure he would win this battle. Tarble on the other side seemed to be sure he would lose. He wasn't crying yet, but he appeared to be very close to it.  
''Don't worry, little prince. This will be over soon. I assure you, I'll be quick, you won't feel a thing'', Nappa said. Tarble swallowed nervously.

''How can you be so calm, all this time? I don't understand it'', Bulma asked, this question had been stuck inside of her head for a while now.  
''I think towards tomorrow'', Vegeta said.  
''What do you mean?'' Bulma could not understand what he was trying to say.  
''If today was the worst day ever, tomorrow would be better, no matter what. This battle will be over by tomorrow. Even if I'm dead, it will be over. So I think towards tomorrow'', Vegeta explained.  
''Wow, that's deep. Wouldn't have expected you could be so poetic, Vegeta'', Bulma said. She was really impressed. For Vegeta it seemed to be simple logic, but it had some greater sense to it, if you asked her.

Meanwhile Nappa had gotten closer to Tarble. ''Come on, little prince. Don't you want to fight for your life?'' With that he sprinted forward and slapped Tarble in the face. This was just a move to provoke him, Tarble was aware of that. He used his shortness as a benefit and punched Nappa in the stomach. But unfortunately he laughed at Tarble's pitiful attack. He smacked his fist down at Tarble's head and he instantly fell to the ground. He reacted quickly and crawled through Nappa's legs, stood up again and rammed his elbow into his back. Nappa trembled but didin't fall down. Now Tarble flew off into the sky and Nappa followed him. Tarble used the advantage and shot a ki blast at him. Nappa easily avoided it and shot one himself. It hit Tarble's leg and he fell down on the ground again.

''What? Is this really going to be that easy? Friezer gave you time to train, didn't you use it? Well, good for me'', Nappa said and landed next to him. Tarble tried to stand up, but with the injured leg he couldn't do it. Friezer laughed maliciously.

''He won't make it! Vegeta, he won't make it! You have to do something!'', Bulma pleaded. Vegeta seemed to be torn but then stood up as if he wanted to intervene in the fight.  
''YOU will sit down again or I am going to kill you all right away!'', Friezer shouted at Vegeta. He clenched his fists but then reluctantly sat down again.

Tarble now tried to escape from Nappa by crawling over the ground but of course it was unsuccessful. Nappa lifted him up on his injured leg so he dangled in the air, screaming in vain.  
Bulma couldn't watch anymore, she covered her eyes with her hands.  
''Shall I make it quick?'' This question didn't sound as cocky as Bulma had expected it to be. Was Nappa sympathizing with Tarble? That couldn't be.

Tarble turned his head to take a last look at his elder brother. He smiled and formed the word 'goodbye' with his lips. Vegeta frowned, he was not giving up yet. He searched everywhere if he could find a solution, something helpful, but it was already too late.  
Nappa pointed his finger directly at Tarble's heart and a small ball of light was shot into his chest. Nappa let go of him so he fell to the ground. Quickly a puddle of blood formed around his body. Vegeta hurried at his side and Bulma followed him. He perched next to his little brother who frequently took his last breaths. Bulma stood a few feet apart, she didn't want to disturb the intimate scene of two brothers saying goodbye to each other. It had all happened so fast.

Tarble murmured something. Bulma made out the words ''Thank you, Vegeta'', but it also could have been something else. Vegeta patted his shoulder, showing him he was not alone, he looked like he was holding back tears.  
Then after a few moments Tarble's eyes remained cold and motionless. The sheen had vanished and the cold and empty body was all that was left of Tarble.  
Bulma hadn't known him well, but she shed a tear over his tragic death. It had been an unfair battle, but what in life was fair?

* * *

His only brother, his little brother was dead. Vegeta felt guilty, he should have trained him better. He should have told him to not participate in this tournament. It was his duty as the elder brother to do so. It was unnatural. It wasn't right. He carefully closed his brother's eyes, he couldn't stand his empty glare. His last words were _Thank you, Vegeta_, but what for? He had been a shitty brother, he knew that. They haven't been very close, but after all they were the last remaining members of the family. Now, Vegeta was alone. He was all by himself.

''Good thing you are already here, Bulma. Nappa you have to make a choice. Kiss or kill?'', Friezer asked.  
''No!'', Vegeta bellowed.  
''That is not fair Vegeta, I have the same rights as everyone! And I go for kill'', Nappa said and grinned. Vegeta jumped to his feet and tried to reach Bulma but Friezer had sensed it and blocked the way. He could hold him back easily.  
Nappa made great steps towards Bulma. She didn't move. What did she want to show? That she was fearless? That she was honorable? That wouldn't be of any use if she was dead.

''RUN! RUN AWAY!'', Vegeta shouted.  
''As if that could save her'', Nappa said. He now stood only a few inches away from her. She had her eyes closed.  
''Look at me, you bitch! Now I can do what I wanted to do since the first time we met.'' He slapped her really hard in the face.  
''DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD'', Vegeta insulted him.  
''As if I wanted to touch this filthy earthling ever again'', Nappa stated. Then he raised his right hand and pointed his palm at Bulma who still stood motionless infront of him. A beam of light perforated her stomach. For a moment she stared incredulously at the small hole and the blood flowing out of it. Then she trembled and fell on her back. She was unable to move anymore. That was the moment Friezer let go of Vegeta who immediately rushed to her side. She looked at him, obviously confused.

''Don't you die, woman'', he said and tried helplessly to stop the bleeding.  
''Vegeta...'', she whispered.  
''No. You won't die today. If anybody has the right to kill you it would be me. So do not dare to die.'' His hands were already covered in her blood and his spandex absorbed it additionally.  
''Vegeta, please. Stop'', Bulma said. Vegeta gazed at her with a desperate look on his face.  
''Good-''  
''No, you don't say goodbye to me, woman. This is no goodbye because you won't die.'' Vegeta gave up on stopping the bleeding.''Goku, bring me one of these beans!'', he demanded but Goku shook his head. He had ran out of them.

''B-beat him. I know you can. I love you, Vegeta'', Bulma croaked.  
''Don't. Please don't. I forbid it!'' What was this wetness on his cheek?  
''Too... late.'' She smiled. Was she joking? The puddle of blood got bigger and bigger. She had gotten very pale around the nose, as well.  
''I'll say _it_ if you stay alive.'' It was Vegeta's last try.  
''Sorry... goodbye kiss?'' Again she tried to smile. What had gotten into her?  
''Never'', Vegeta said. But he did the opposite, he kissed her gently on the mouth. It tasted like blood. When he raised his head again he saw her eyes closed. Her ki was almost unnoticeable. She was about to die.  
''Here you go. I love you, too. You ernormously stubborn pain in the ass. I dare you to tell anybody'', he whispered into her ear so no one could hear. Then, her ki was gone.

There was this great nothingness inside of her, where usually has been a certain warmth. For a moment he stayed by her side. He had lost everything. First his mother, then his people, then his father, then his brother and now his mate and his unborn child. And somehow Friezer was the reason for all their deaths. It was either for him or he did it himself or some of his henchman did it after his command. And now he had to pay.

Vegeta stood up and turned to face the creature that was the cause for all of his sorrow, for all of his hatred and pain. He gave him a blood-curdling look.

''My, my Vegeta. Look at you. All heart broken and alone. But remember, you are one of the winners of my tournament! Now you have to discuss with your comrade what you are going to do. Fight me, or join me'', Friezer said.  
''I'll kill you, you little piece of shit'', Vegeta menaced.  
''I'm fine with that'', Goku said.  
''Fine. What about you Nappa? Join me or fight me?'' Friezer turned to the man who killed Bulma and Tarble.  
''I'll join you, lord Friezer'', he stated.  
''Great. How about you fighting with Vegeta's friend while I take care of him?''  
''That is a great idea, my lord'', Nappa said.

Vegeta knew it would be tough. But he hadn't something to lose. Everything that was precious to him was taken from him. He would avenge the deaths of his family members, the death of his mate and the death of his unborn child. He would avenge the death of his future and his past._ This is for you Bulma_, he thought while he got ready to attack.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yip, I killed Tarble and Bulma. Please don't burn me! Wait until you read my ending! And yes, my story will have only a few more chapters. I wanted this story to be different, and it will be, I promise! Don't give up on me! Again, sorry for killing so many people, I just couldn't help it. By the way, this was one of the first chapters I wrote. I knew exactly where this story was going. I only corrected a few things. And I wanted it to come short after the last one. So you got three chapters in the last three days, I think. But when the next chapter will come, I don't know. That will take some time, I guess. Nevertheless, enjoy your weekend, - Jefferson =)_


End file.
